Fear Of Losing -Chanyeol
by GreenChuda
Summary: "Maafkan aku telah mengambil dirimu, menjadikan milikku, membuangmu dengan mudahnya, tapi yang perlu kau tau aku sungguh mencintaimu "-chanyeol, "terimakasih telah hadir didalam hidupku memberikanku kebahagiaan,dan anak untukku.aku bahkan neomu saranghae "-daekhyun." maafkan aku telah membuangmu, sungguh menyayangimu setulus hatiku ,adikku "-Baekhyun ,marriage life ,mpreg, angst
1. Prolog

_GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

"Sudah Kubilang , minum obat itu "teriakannya membuat wanita dihadapannya terkesiap, bahkan semua waittres, dan beberapa pekerja lainnya pasti sedang terkekeh melihat adegan yang sangat lucu itu , DIA, menatap wanitanya dengan tatapan Tajam, bahkan seperti mengintemidasi, tapi sungguh maaf wanita itu sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan permintaan TUANnya itu untuk kali ini

"Daekhyun, !"Rahangnya mengeras dan melempar gelas beserta beberapa obat itu entah kemana , amarahnya sudah di puncaknya . itu terlihat dari kilat matanya , semua orang akan ketakutan jika dia memasang wajah itu dihadapan yang orang lain .

PARK CHANYEOL, lelaki kaya raya , oh tidak itu salah ! dia bahkan memiliki semuanya, dia sangat sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan perkataanku tadi " kaya raya " . Tak ada seorangpun yang tak kenal dengan dirinya, namja yang dikagumi kaum hawa, tetapi di takuti setiap masa karena julukannya, "DEVILPARK". Mendapatkan julukan dengan sikapnya yang kejam , kasar dan tidak berperilaku kemanusiaan .

Tetapi sebenarnya dia tidak begitu dengan wanita-nya , dia begitu peduli dengan wanitanya itu , "Maafkan aku"suara terdengar sangat lemah , cukup itu terlalu menyakiti untuk seorang PARKCHANYEOL, ingat itu , terlalu menyakiti. Dia melembutkan tatapannya terhadap yeoja yang duduk bersebrangan didepannya.

"Aku benci kau hamil. Gugurkan kandunganmu " well , sikap tukang perintahnya tumbuh lagi setelah lama di simpannya , bahkan sangat lama untuk wanitanya itu . Dia ingin wanita bebas tanpa beban , dan tidak terlalu mengekang sosok mungil itu tetapi sikap keras kepala wanita itu membuat nafasnya memburu seperti sedang marah.

"Ini darah dagingmu , mana chanyeol ku yang dulu ? Tidak seperti ini ! Ini bukan chanyeolku " tangis wanitanya pecah, bahkan kesedihan sudah merasuki diri wanitanya , bukan namanya chanyeol jika dia terhalau oleh hal itu . Chanyeol yang sekarang bukan lah chanyeol nya , melainkan DEVILPARK yang mengerikan itu.

" AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGIZINKAN, anak itu lahir kedunia " teriakan itu menusuk hati kecil sosok yang rapuh itu , Daekhyun . Daekhyun tidak menyangka chanyeolnya , lelakinya itu bisa berubah tigaratusenampuluh derajat dengan sebelumnya , dimana saat dia masih tetap merahasiakan kehamilannya dan akhirnya terbongkar oleh detektif handal , yang di bawa langsung dari amerika.

"CHANYEOL" daekhyun tidak tahan dengan sikap lelakinya membuatnya hampir saja meneriaki lelaki itu , seharusnya ini adalah makan malam indah yang ditunggunya , mengingat chanyeol belum pulang seminggu belakangan ini karena kepergiannya keluar negeri itu

"Bahkan kau berani membentakku " ujarnya tak senang mengingat wanitanya adalah wanita penurut selama dia bawah naungan nya , ah salah sepertinya itu lebih pantas jika di sebut dengan sekapan ala park chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membuatnya " kali ini suara daekhyun terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang makan yang luas 5 kali lipat seperti normalnya . Menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar , wanita itu menyesal mengatakan hal itu seraya terus terusan meng rutuk dirinya sendiri . Dan dia yakin dengan sikapnya tadi pasti membuat devil chanyeol keluar untuk malam ini .

"Kau hidup sebagai istriku untuk apa ? Untuk melayaniku , bukan membuat kerjaan yang sia sia , seperti ini " kekeh chanyeol, ia tau kerjaan sia sia adalah mengandung anak nya , tapi bukankah Itu juga kemauan chanyeol ? Jika tidak pasti namja itu siap pakai pengaman saat melakukan

"Aku sudah selesai, "ujar chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, bahkan belum menyentuh makananya sedikitpun , akibat berdebat panas dengan sang istri . Daekhyun hanya duduk dan menunduk menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar 'lagi' , jangan lupa bahwa chanyeol sudah memasuki kamar utama itu terlebih dahulu

Chanyeol memanggil Yunho untuk menemuinya dikamar utama , dengan gerakan cepat sang asisten itu mengikuti tuannya lalu bersiap siaga mendengar penuturan sang tuan

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi seperti kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Bunuh anak itu sebelum rasa sayang nya tumbuh terhadap anak itu " perintah chanyeol seraya menatap asistennya yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya , lagi lagi yunho terkesiap mendengar perintah atasannya , bukannya dia ingin mencampuri kehidupan pribadi sang majikan melainkan sesuatu yang masih dipikirkannya itu belum terjawab

"Aku tidak butuh keturunan park. Aku, aku hanya butuh dia disampingku, menemani untuk waktu yang amat panjang " entah kenapa perasaan asistennya itu bergulat ngeri mengingat , bahwa" wanita" majikannya itu sangat mengharapkan sosok kehadiran bayi ditengah keluarga mereka, dan yunho hanya menatap pasrah kearah majikan dan mengangguk meng iya kan perkataan majikan .

"Tapi, nyonya muda tidak akan membiarkan hal itu tuan, tuan tau sendiri " ujar yunho, hanya yunho lah yang bisa mengetahui perasaan sang majikannya dengan jelas dan mencari jalan keluar jika ada beberapa tindakan konyol yang akan dilakukan sang majikan

"Maka dari itu jangan buat dia sampai tau , aku tidak ingin dia terluka lagi " ujar chanyeol melembut ketika mengatakan sesuatu mengenai istrinya . dan Sosok chanyeol yang asli keluar ketika memikirkan istrinya tersebut, hanya daekhyun lah yang bisa mengembalikan wajah malaikat sosok yang dikagumi kaum hawa itu .

"Bagaimana dengan keturunan park, ? Tidak mungkin tidak ada " sahut yunho tegang , membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kekayaan keluarga ini entah bagaimana nantinya

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal yangbelum tentu terjadi " seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang, chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu masuk kekamarnya , membersihkan diri dari penat yang dirasakannya , seharian ini. Belum lagi mengingat perdebatan dengan istrinya yang tiada ujungnya jika di biarkan Berjalan terus .

 **Fear Of Losing**

Daekhyun mendekati kucing yang ada dihalaman rumahnya itu lalu mengelus pelan kepala kucing itu . Bahkan jika pun ini sudah malam dia masih ingin bermain bahkan tidur bersama kucing - yang notabene kucingliar yang mencari makan kerumahnya -

"Yak! Sekali kali kau harus datang siang heum , aku akan menyiapkan makanan yang banyak " ujar daekhyun berjongkok dan membelai bulu kotor kucing itu sesekali menatap kerakusan kucing itu menerima makananya .

"Nyonya, tuan muda memanggil anda "ujar yunho berdiri tepat dibelakang nyonya mudanya , membuat keceriaan diwajah sang nyonya menghilang seketika , yunho, lelaki lulusan kedokteran dijepang dan membuatnya mendapat predikat cumlaude dan sijenius ,itu hanya memandang aneh dengan kucing yang dipegang oleh majikannya . Kenapa majikannya sangat dekat dengan kucing itu ? Bahkan jika bisa dia teliti mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang brilian di dalam kedekatan kucing itu dan nyonya-nya

Daekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan gontai memasuki rumah megah, mewah bahkan terkesan klasik ketika melihat arsitektur bangunan yang bergaya eropa. Danmemiliih cepat berjalan cepat menuju kamar utama , dimana itu adalah kamar dia dan -namjanya-

"Gantilah bajumu, lalu tidur " suara chanyeol lebih netral sekarang dan bahkan bisa ditebak, jika dia sudah kembali menjadi Malaikat., bukan devil seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Daekhyun mengangguk kecil berlalu melewati lelakinya , mengambil piyama tidur setelah itu ,Daekhyun dengan cepat menuju kekamar mandi dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali dengan wajah basah, dan pakaian piyama tidur polos berwarna biru muda yang diambilnya tadi.

"Bogoshippeo" seperti ritual sebelum tidurnya , malaikat tampan itu selalu mengatakan itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya pelan membuat kesenangan tersendiri bagi penikmat

"Aku ingin dipeluk olehmu " kata kata yang tidak pernah terlontar dari daekhyun membuat chanyeol semangat dan liat saja dia sudah posesif memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri dan mencium rambut daekhyun , rambut yang memiliki aroma tersendiri . membuatnya chanyeol terus terusan mendekatkan wajahnya kekepala daekhyun hanyauntuk mencium aroma rambut yang mengakibat kan candu tersendiri baginya.

"Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku tadi mengajakmu berdebat , aku takut kehilanganmu hyun " lirih chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung kecil istrinya itu. lalu mencium sesekali puncak kepala sang istridan hanya menyisakan sedikit jarak dari tubuhnya dan istrinya , walaupun itu tidak cocok dibilang sedikit , bahkan tubuh itu sudah sangat rapat menempel.

"Biarkan seperti ini, "ujar daekhyun ingin merasakan kehangatan yang suaminya berikan , dia tau lelaki tampan itu hendak melepaskan dekapannya tadi ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak didalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku "ujar daekhyun lagi, bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu bisa mengatakan hal itu , bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu , dia depresi berat karena mengalami keguguran lagi untuk kesekian kalinya .

Di usia pernikahan yang beranjak dua tahun lebih daekhyun belum bisa memberikan chanyeol keturunan mengingat hampir 5-6 kali keguguran yang terjadi . Chanyeol hampir gila mengingat wanitanya itu tidak mau makan , ketika lagi lagi tau dia sudah menghilangkan kesempatan itu , kesempatan memiliki anak untuk kesekian kali .

"Kau pasti menginginkan keturunan park, carilah wanita lain , " guman daekhyun , oh jelas saja dia mengerti apa maksud perkataan wanitanya itu . Jelas jelas itu seperti sebuah paksaan untuk meninggalkan wanitanya . Daekhyun hanya diam tak bergeming merasakan namja memeluknya itu menegang seketika

" Aku menginginkannya, tapi bukan dari wanita lain , tapi darimu, dan itu nanti bukan sekarang "tegasnya . Tentu membuat daekhyun menangis di pelukannya, dia tau dia tidak becus menjadi istri seorang yang sempurna seperti chanyeol itu.

"Uljima, kajja, jaljayo, yeobo-ya" kata kata terakhir yang terdengar dari mulut seorang park chanyeol. Oh bukan sepertinya tadi itu dari malaikat yang menjelma menjadi chanyeol. Akhirnya lelaki tampan itu menutup matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya dikarenakan lelah yang dirasakannya selama menempuh waktu sekitar sepuluh jam di dalam pesawat pribadinya , ditambah lagi banyaknya pikiran pikiran memenuhi kepalanya mmebuatnya semakin lelah.

Tidak dengan wanitanya , lagi lagi wanita itu menangis pelan sesunggukan, entah apa yang dirasakannya membuat dadanya serasa sangat sesak ,dia sangat merasa bersalah pada suaminya disisi lain dia bingung bagaimana agar bisa menjaga kandungannya.

"Mianhae chanyeol -ah"

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini hyun-ah ? "Tanya namja tinggi berkulit pucat itu menatap sahabatnya dengan penasaran . Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu ingin benar benar menghancurkan sesosok raja perbisnis an . Mengingat hal yang terjadi pada baekhyun bukanlah hal yang biasa , perusahaannya kekurangan investor akibat perusahaan chanyeol, dia tau musuhnya itu memiliki suatu titik kelemahan yang tidak bisa di halau lagi, yaitu istrinya .

" Jadi rencanamu bagaimana sekarang ?"Tanya sesosok namja berkulit tan itu seraya mengesap sedikit kopinya , dan menatap penasaran dengan sosok namja mungil dihadapannya. Namja mungil itu mulai menutup matanya dan mencoba berpikir tentang rencana yang bagus untuk menghancurkan musuh terberatnya itu.

"Siksa perlahan dia dengan cara menyiksa istri kesayangannya itu terlebih dahulu . " Guman baekhyun , dua namja tersebut terlonjak kaget lalu mengangguk paham betul apa maksud ide brilian sang sahabat

"Kau kali ini terlihat semakin pintar hyun"

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Kucing ya ? Heum,, " pikirnya masih bertahan melihat kucing yang masih makan dengan rakusnya, dia mencoba memegang kucing itu , tapi memakai sarung tangan , oh tidak itu bisa gawat , bulu bulu kucing ini, tunggu sebentar ..

Namja itu masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri , dia masih bimbang dengan semua itu . Jangan sebut namanya yunho jika dia tidak tau apa yang dihadapinya sekarang . akhirnya dia lebih memilih menanyakan hal itu pada seniornya, dan berakhir saat Dia meraih hpnya dari sakunya lalu menekan beberapa tombol, benar saja dia langsung terhubung dengan ayahnya .

"Yeoboseyo,"

"..."

"Ani, geundae , aku menemukan sesuatu, aku masih bingung menyimpulkannya . "

"..."

"Aku akan membawanya sekarang "

"..."

Jung Hoya , siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama itu, dokter terkenal seantero dunia, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia masih siap melayani apapun dan bagaimanapun orang yang akan berobat untuknya, lelaki yang berhati lembut bahkan dia rela membantu orang tidak punya uang sekali pun untuk berobat

Tak selang beberapa lama setelah menelpon sang anak , namja yang sudah tertera di lelaki itu bahwa dia anaknya , datang tergesa gesa seraya meletakkan kucing liar itu di atas kasur tidur , dengan lihai , dokter itu mulai menjelajahi setiap ruas kucing itu

"Kemarilah bulan depan , aku mungkin sudah menemukan jawabanya "

* * *

TBC

* * *

KOAR KOAR AUTHOR!

.. HOHOHO ini ini ini FF BARU AKU , yang sedih nya gak ketulungan . angst ? kata temen aku sih gitu , coba deh baca kalo ada yang minat mungkin aku bisa lanjutin post an nya ..

Ini ff sebenarnya berawal dari iseng iseng baca ff yang marriage life , plus angst gitu eh malah otak aku kemana mana larinya , dari pada sayang gak dipake mending aku ketik aja deh ,, akhirnya ….

Belum selesai sampai sekarang :V

….saranghae…..

Selamat membaca !

Don't forget review yeth Yang Penasaran silahkan PiliH Follow


	2. Chapter 1

_Note Kecil Penulis : hohoho maaf , author lagi lagi dengan usilnya nge delete semua document dan mengulang repost , sebenarnya kan author masih baru di bagian ini jadi author masih bingung gimana cara agar penulisan nya setidaknya sama dengan di microsoft word tapi malah ancur , jadi ya terpaksa lah sedikit begini hancur , jan marahi author please. dan juga ff ini setidaknya stok untuk di post banyak . mungkin sekarang dan seterusnya lebih cepat post nya , jadi staytune aja yaaa_

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ch 1 :**

* * *

"Kau benar ingin melakukan itu ? Tidak menyesal akan melepaskan lelakimu ini, eoh ? "Goda malaikatnya , ya dia adalah malaikat yang dikirim untuk daekhyun , lelaki yang tiba tiba menyekapnya, ah salah memungutnya dari panti saat umurnya menginjak 18 tahun lalu memberikan kehidupan layak seperti kebanyakan manusia sekarang, memberikan semua kebutuhan wanita itu dengan lengkap dan fasilitas yang sangat sangat hebat.

Tapi tidak dengan wanita itu dia lebih memilih menyendiri, di flat mewah yang di beli chanyeol untuknya. Flat mewah yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap bahkan bermerk tersedia .

seorang lelaki tampan , bahkan jika melihat dari sisi keseluruhan lelaki itu tidak ada celah kerusakan sedikitpun. Bagaikan pada saat membuat namja itu tuhan sedang bahagia sekali.

Dan saat umurnya masuk ke dalam 20 tahun chanyeol akhirnya turun tangan menyekapnya ke mansion besar mewah yang bahkan bisa disebut istana itu . Dan sebulan setelah itu chanyeol menikahinya, dan menepati marganya di depan marga gadis itu. Chanyeol yang saat itu selalu tersenyum padanya membuatnya tidak dapat melihat sisi gelap chanyeol, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan namja itu .

Saat menikah dengan daekhyun ,chanyeol menginjak umur 24 tahun dan memegang status pria muda terkaya , dan jenius . Oh tidak ada nama daekhyun didalam berita apapun itu. Karena chanyeol menyembunyikan wanita itu takut wanitanya masuk kedalam dunia kejamnya

"YAK! Aku tidak melepaskan mu, hanya mengizinkanmu untuk saat ini, "ujarnya kesal bagaimana suami yang sudah dicintainya itu berani mengklaim pernyataannya itu . dia berjalan mendekati sang suami yang sudah duduk diatas kursi kayu yang berada di tengah taman , mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan paha besar sang suami, sesekali membuang muka dari lelaki tampan itu ,

"Aish , ternyata kau begitu mencintai suami mu ini heum? "Godanya seraya mengecup pelan pipi tirus wanita yang didepannya , dan sepertinya sudah semakin tirus. Lalu tangannya memeluk pinggang sang wanita dan mencoba membuat wanita itu lebih rapat dengannya seperti tidak puas walaupun wanitanya itu sudah berada dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau rela membiarkan aku membagi diriku pada yang lain? " Goda nya lagi seraya mencolek dagu sang istri yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya . dan sepertinya dugaannyasalah ketika melihat sang istri nya berbeda , oke ! kali ini sepertinya kekesalan daekhyun yang sudah ditahannya meledak sendirinya

" Yak! Kau sendiri yang menginginkan keturunan PARK! Kenapa bisa bisanya mengatakan itu padaku, kau jahat " teriaknya seraya mengeluarkan isakannya juga, bagaimana mungkin seorang daekhyun bisa membagi chanyeolnya dengan wanita lain yang lebih jelas dapat mengalahkanya jika dibandingkan glamor dan kekayaan .

Chanyeol merengkuh wanitanya dalam pelukan hangat karena sangat merasa bersalah telah melukai hati sesosok tak berdosa itu, walaupun itu hanya sebuah godaan belaka , dia tak menyangka bisa menyebabkan hal ini terjadi

"maaf aku ,, hanya menggoda mu, aku tidak tau dapat melukai hatimu seperti ini , hyun-ah . Aku tidak akan mencintai perempuan lain, hanya kau , hanyakau , kau tau itukan ? " Kata kata chanyeol meyakinkan dan pelukan hangat itu membuat sang wanitanya berhenti menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang chanyeol lalu menutup pelan matanya

Hei ini masih pagi, kenapa dia tidur lagi? Akhirnya mau tak mau lelaki yang punya reputasi sebagai Devil itu berubah menjadi malaikat pagi itu di rumah besarnya, dengan talenta nya dia mengangkat sang istri dari kursi taman membawanya menuju kekamar untuk menaruh istrinya tidur ditempat yang layak

 **Fear Of Losing**

Malam ini kediaman Park dipenuhi dengan keluarga besar chanyeol , ah iya hanya keluarga besarnya saja, sang eomma, appa, Noonanya, jangan lupakan satu lagi dirinya, Chanyeol . Apa aku sudah menceritakan bahwa sosok devil yang pantas sebagai malaikat ini mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan? Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya sedikit

Park Yoora,, anak pertama keluarga yang selalu di agung agung kan -park -sekaligus kakak satu satunya seorang yang arogan dan keji itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol . Memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki wajah tampak terlihat dominan ke sang ayahnya .

Yoora punya masa kelam tentang pernikahannya pertama maka dari itu chanyeol tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya , kehilangan dan tidak ingin membuat sang istri juga lebih merasakan hal yang sedih , penyiksaan .

Nama anaknya adalah KIM NA RA ! Keponakan cantik sekaligus anak seorang chanyeol, salah , maksudku chanyeol memang menganggap Nara adalah anaknya, dan nara memang memanggil chanyeol appa, tapi tentu itu juga karena sang istri yang diyakini tidak bisa memberinya sesuatu yang dia inginkan sehingga membuatnya mengikuti perkataan sang appa –TUAN BESAR-, dan berakhir di rumah besar ini lah akhirnya

"Daekyun, perkenalkan , ini Hyemi , dialah yang akan mengandung anak chanyeol nanti, tak apa kan ? " Ujar Tn Park padanya menyadarkan bahwa setelah hari ini dia akan kehilangan chanyeol-nya . Tidak apa dia bilang? Bahkan jika boleh memilih daekhyun memilih untuk bercerai dari chanyeol daripada seperti diduakan nantinya .

Mengandung anak chanyeol ? Apa dirinya tidak cukup? HEI,, kenapa rasanya rumah ini seperti neraka saat ini, bahkan bisa membakar tubuh daekhyun . Tapi tentu saja ada tempat berteduhnya, yakni eommanya chanyeol, sosok yang memang selalu mendukung daekhyun dari awal sampai sekarang tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa membela menantu yang teramat disayanginya itu

"Ah , perkenalkan , Aku Do daekhyun " sapa daekhyun terlihat ramah , tentu saja ramah diluar, didalam jangan tanyakan itu , bahkan dia bisa menghabiskan air disungai han untuk meredakan kepanasan hatinya yang sedang membara , mengulurkan tangan sebagai formalitas kepada tamunya , iya tamu keluarga mereka nantinya .

Dia tidak boleh egois , seharusnya memang dialah yang memberikan chanyeol keturunan mengingat dia sudah berapa kali gagal dalam kesempatan yang bertubi tubi itu membuat kepala keluarga park turun tangan dan mengambil solusi ini.

"Park Daekhyun " ujar chanyeol menegaskan bahwa nama depan istrinya adalah marganya seorang bukan marga lainnya . Karena istrinya adalah miliknya. Saat melihat hyemi juga membalas uluran tangan istrinya

"Senang bekerja sama sedangmu hyemi -ya,, terimakasih bantuan mu untuk chanyeol "ujar daekhyun pelan , akhirnya perbincangan itu mulai panas dengan perkataan dan percakapan khayalan ketika chanyeol akan memiliki anak dari hyemi nanti pastinya . Bahkan ayah chanyeol menyuruh anaknya menikah lagi.

Menikah lagi? itu terserah chanyeol, yeoja itu bisa apa ? Yeojaitu memang istri tak berguna , dia juga ingin menimang bayi, tapi bayinya sendiri . Yeoja itu sangat menginginkan hal itu

Tapi bayangannya masih jelas teringat sedikit percakapannya dan chanyeol dua bulan yang lalu tentang menentang daekhyun sikap chanyeol itu , melarangnya hamil. Dan mau tidak mau dia mengikuti semuanya , dia tidak ingin DEVIL Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya saat itu . Chanyeol memang tidak menginginkan anak darinya, lagi pula chanyeol pasti sudah bosan dengan daekhyun sekarang .

"Hyemi -ya ikutlah pulang ke rumah chanyeol mulai hari ini, "perintah sang kepala keluarga seakan tidak ada yang dapat menentangnya . menahan daekhyun tadi sebentar dan bilang bahwa semua akan baik baik saja .

 _Tenanglah ma, semua akan baik baik saja , dan chanyeol akan semakin baik setelah itu_ , batin seorang gadis Kecil itu melihat pemandangan yang mulai membuat matanya sedikit berair , bahkan Tn Park menyuruh hyemi duduk disamping chanyeol di jok belakang sedangkan dia di samping supir .

 _Itu adalah tempat ku , jangan mengambilnya_ , teriakan pilu batin daekhyun . dia bisa apa ? ini juga untuk masa depan suaminya , dia harus mencoba bersabar sekarang dan waktu seterus

" Yeobo, kenapa diam saja ?"Tanya chanyeol memecahkan keheningan mobil itu, oh tidak bahkan sang istri hanya diam menatapi jalan , dia tidak bergeming , bahkan bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, membuat chanyeol mengira sang istri sudah tertidur

"Pak, apa dia tertidur ? " Tanya chanyeol dengan suara di pelankan , takut jika istrinya terbangun mendengar suaranya , supir itu menggeleng membuat chanyeol diam sejenak , dan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya

"YAK! Daekhyun kau ,, seperti apa jika begini terus bahkan aku berbicara padamu kau mengabaikannya , itu ajaran siapa "desis nya membuat hyemi terdiam, ya mungkin devil chanyeol akan keluar setelah ini . Benar sekali karena hyemi akhirnya tau bahwa sosok disampingnya sama seperti beberapa artikel yang pernah dibacanya, kejam , tegas.

"PARK DAEKHYUN" kali ini dia tersulut emosi , bahkan yang dipanggil pun hanya diam , masih mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi , mencerna apa yang hari ini dia alami , ketika chanyeol tiba tiba mendapat perempuan untuk mengandung anaknya , lalu melihat chanyeolnya sudah sangat jauh dari gapaiannya dan lainnya –kejadian dirumah utama-

"Nyonya, tuan sepertinya ingin nyonya menjawab sesuatu " ujar supir itu takut takut, daekhyun hanya diam masih diam dalam pemikirannya

"Kau berisik sekali PARKCHANYEOL, aku lelah " lirih daekhyun tapi tentu saja terdengar di telinga semua orang di mobil itu, dengan rasa tidak bersalah nya dia menyandarkan kepalanya kejok mobil dan menutup matanya perlahan , walaupun airmata itu sudah menumpuk

Wajar saja menumpuk, dia sudah sangat bergantung pada lelaki itu , lelaki itu yang membuatnya selalu bergantung dan sekarang dia harus mencoba melepaskan suaminya itu dari ketergantungan yang bisa berakibat fatal nanti, menyiksa dirinya dan hatinya .

" Aku lelah, bolehkah, aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahumu " tanya hyemi yang sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap chanyeol , dan memejamkan mata merasakan wangi maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh namja yang akan bersama nya dalam masalah ini, mungkin terlihat akan sangat singkat tetapi dia akan berusaha keras mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, iya dia menginginkann chanyeol nanti akan jadi miliknya seutuhnya , tanpa perjanjian apapun terikat . chanyeol menatap tajam wanita disampingnya karena sebelum menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu ,dengan enaknya langsung menyambar bahunya , bahunya hanya untuk seorang daekhyun

"Tidak akan pernah , sebelum kau menandataangi surat perjanjian " ujar chanyeol menjauhkan kepala yeoja itu dari sisi tubuhnya dan menatap tepat wajah samping kanan sang istri , dia ingin menidurkan istrinya itu sekarang tetapi apalah dayanya

" STOP" seru chanyeol membuat supir itu menepikan jalan , namja jangkung itu membuka pintunya dan keluar lalu beralih kearah pintu yang dibagian daekhyun dan membukanya Menarik tangan daekhyun keluar lalu memesan taksi untuk mereka, berlalu dengan cepat

"Tuan chanyeol memang begitu "desah supir taksi itu panjang, oh tidak kilatan di wajah hyemi berbeda , wajah itu wajah penuh kebencian , dan apapun itu.

"Apa chanyeol memang begitu jika bersama istrinya ? " Tanya hyemi terpaksa supir itu mengangguk dan melajukan mobil mereka ke tempat tujuan utamanya tadi.

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Arrrghh chan tanganku sakit " ujar daekhyun meringis memegang pergelangan tangannya lalu menatap nanar ke arah namja tukang perintah itu . Chanyeol malah diam dan mendorong tubuh daekhyun masuk kedalam taksi dan memasukkan dirinya juga . hey bahkan daekhyun tadi sempat terkejut akan perlakuan suaminya tersebut, membangunkannya , menariknya dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam taksi ini akhirnya.

"Kediaman PARK, " ujar chanyeol pelan , lalu terus menatap sang istri

"Tapi tuan, bagaimana bisa taksi masuk kesana ,? Pasti tidak di ijinkan " ujar supir takut takut, oh benar saja memang ! Sejak kapan taksi bisa masuk ke daerah itu, hey salahkan namja arogan di jok belakang karena dialah yang membuat peraturan tak berarah seperti itu

"Jalankan Saja mobil Ini ! Atau kau tidak selamat setelah ini "perintah nya tegas, entahlah disisi ke kejaman nya, sang supir taksi bisa merasakan kelembutan dari tatapan namja itu ketika melihat wanita di sampingnya.

"B-baiklah tuan "

"Aku lelah " rengek seorang park chanyeol, ingat ! Park Chanyeol, sejak kapan dia bisa merengek seperti ini ? Oh itu hanyalah di hadapan sang istri dan itu berjalan dua minggu yang lalu . Liatlah dengan manjanya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dikepala wanitanya, dengan lembut dan menutup wajahnya

Sang wanita tidak bergeming , dan hanya menikmati apa yang dirasakannya itu, lagi lagi dia menyesali bahwa seharusnya dia berusaha keras menjaga bayi bayinya agar tidak keguguran , tapi hasilnya apa ? , tanpa sadar air matanya perlahan turun dan mengenai wajah suaminya

"Uljima" suara berat tapi penuturan dengan lembut membuat daekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari prianya , tapi bukan chanyeol namanya jika wanitanya tidak menatapnya . Tangis wanitanya pecah , oh tidak itulah membuat hatinya sakit .

"Waeyo? " rengkuhnya sang wanitanya kedalam pelukan dan mengecup puncak kepala wanitanya pelan

"Aku mulai besok ingin tingal di mansion taman belakang " ujar daekhyun pelan, oh bahkan tidak terdengar , hey , jangan sebut nama chanyeol jika ia tidak mendengar hal itu dengan telinga yang cukup lebar untuk mendengar apa saja, bahkan detak jantung wanita disampingnya

"Andwae, tinggal tetap bersamaku, kau istriku, aku hanya akan menjalankan perintah abeoji, lalu setelah itu aku kembali padamu, " dia mencoba menenangkan yeoja kecil itu, dia seperti merasakan sakit hati istrinya pasti teramat dalam .

Tanpa sadar mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah di berhenti dengan alasan ditadang beberapa bodyguard, dan melihat gerbang besar itu masih tertutup tidak rapat mungkin mengingat sepertinya supir chanyeol sudah datang lebih dahulu kesini.

"Tuan, bagaimana ini ? Kita tidak bisa masuk "ujar supir taksi itu takut takut, chanyeol hanya diam dan ingin merasakan pelukan itu lebih lama dan terganggu karena ucapan sang supir .

Lihatlah bahkan empat bodyguardnya yang bertubuh kekar sudah mengelilingi empat sisi mobil, supir taksi itu semakin ketakutan . Lalu membuka jendelanya pelan

"Kau sepertinya masuk di area yang salah tuan " ujar salah satu dari mereka , supir taksi itu terdiam dan sangat ketakutan , karena ia tau itu adalah area terlarang, bahkan sebenarnya saat mendengar kata kediaman park dirinya menegang , bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sampai kesini akhirnya .

Oh jangan lupa bahwa supir taksi itu mengetahui siapa PARK CHANYEOL . Bahkan dia mendengar namanya saja membuat supir merinding mengingat teman temannya pernah sesekali bercerita tentang namja yang hampir seantero korea menceritakan kesuksesan dan kepribadiannya yang kejam.

Tentu saja dia tidak tau bagaimana wujud asli park chanyeol mengingat dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Bahkan jikapun akan bertemu dia pasti tidak bisa yang mana seorang park chanyeol asli, karena kata beberapa temannya yang sempat bertemu dengan park chanyeol, chanyeol bahkan sepuluh kali lebih sempurna dari pada yang digambar , membuatnya tidak yakin jika bertemu dengan chanyeol akan langsung mengenalinya , seperti saat ini .

Dia belum menyadari siapa penumpangnya saat ini , dan masih dengan ketakutan bapak tua itu menjawab perkataan bodyguard tadi

"Maaf saya hanya mengantar pelanggan saya , tidak lebih tuan " ujarnya ketakutan wajar saja ketakutan melihat kebengisan diwajah para bodyguard itu .

"Menyebalkan , ini lama sekali "desis chanyeol dan Daekhyun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya yang tengah direngkuh chanyeol tadi lalu menurunkan jendela mobil .

"Aku pelanggannya , pengawal Kim " ujar chanyeol sebelum sempat dijawab dengan istrinya itu , bodyguard itu langsung meminta maaf dan berlari cepat untuk membuka gerbang besar itu. Yang lainnya hanya menunduk membuat sang supir itu terdiam dan mulai memasuki perkarang rumah yang terlihat jelas ada air mancur ditengah tengahnya .

Dia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa pengawal tadi bisa bisanya langsung membuka gerbang itu, padahal mungkin saja salah satu dari anggota rumah ini, tapi setau supir itu chanyeol tinggal sendiri dirumah megah itu . Semua pelayan dan pengawal berdiri dikarpet merah dan menunduk , melihat mobil taksi itu datang , sang supir taksi masih tak bisa mencerna penglihatannya .

"Ini uangnya, ambil saja kembaliannya " ujar chanyeol memberikan seratus ribu won, oh itu terlalu banyak, bahkan perjalananya hanya membutuhkan dua puluh ribu limaratus delapan won, tidak sampai seratus ribu won itu . Pelanggannya itu pasti sangatlah kaya sehingga mau menghamburkan uang sebanyak itu

Tetapi supir taksi itu bersyukur lalu memanjatdoa dan mengangguk, satu pelayan itu membuka pintu taksi dan langsung membuat penumpangnya turun dengan anggun.

Lalu sebelum meninggalkan kediaman itu dia melihat bagaimana pelanggannya tadi diperlakukan , dia tidak menyangka , bak putri dan raja .

Rasa penasaran sang supir itu terjawab dengan cepat ketika dia menanyakan siapa pelanggannya itu sebenarnya kepada salah satu bodyguard yang bertugas di gerbang

"Dia , Tuan kami, PARK CHANYEOL, dan adiknya . " Menegang , itulah yang dirasakan supir itu , tak menyangka seorang park chanyeol bisa menaiki taksi murahan seperti taksinya, dan lagi pula

Semua yang diceritakan teman temannya tampak semu ketika dia menyadari bahwa chanyeol itu tidak sekejam yang dibilang orang, dan chanyeol itu bahkan memang sangat tampan, tapi tetap tak membuat supir dapat mengenalinya .

dia melihat chanyeol yang berbeda hari ini, berbeda dengan pendapat orang, melihat tatapan lembut untuk wanita disampingnya, memeluk wanita itu dengan kelembutan , bahkan dia menahan amarahnya dengan wanita itu agar sang wanita tak ketakutan jika bersamanya . Dan hari itu dia belajar bahwa dalam penilaian untuk seseorang , orang itu harus mencari tau kepribadian seorang bukan hanya menatapnya dengan julukannya yang mengerikan

Dan dia menyadari bahwa chanyeol yang bertemu dengannya sedang berubah wujud untuk wanita disampingnya

 **Fear Of Losing**

" Baca dan tandatangani perjanjian ini, aku tidak ingin berlama lama,istriku sudah tidur mendahuluiku ."Ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam kearah yeoja yang akan mengandung anaknya nanti. Dan dia berjanji bahwa dia melakukannya tidak lebih dari dua kali, dan itu harus berhasil

Hyemi menelan ludahnya lalu membaca peraturan yang tertera disitu

"Tidak boleh mencintai satu sama lain ? " Ujar wanita itu menciut karena dia sudah terlanjur mencintai lelaki sempurna dihadapannya itu

"Tentu saja , aku sudah mencintai istriku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintaimu "

Rasa sakit hati menusuk kedalam hatinya , bahkan sangat dalam , tunggu dulu, kenapa dia bisa begini, perjanjian tetap lah perjanjian kenapa hyemi harus merasakan sakit seperti ini

"Hanya kau yang boleh meminta dan menyentuhku? "

Mata hyemi memanas melihat setiap peraturan tertera dia tidak menyangka hal itu , tak menyangka dia sepertinya sudah terlanjur mencintai chanyeol itu

"Heum "

"Aku tinggal serumah dengan mu? Shireo "tolaknya, wajar karena pasti dia merasa bersalah dengan istri chanyeol karen sudah hampir mengambil kepunyaaan nya yang pasti teramat berharga

"rumah ? Apaterment ? flat ? pilih saja yang mana kau mau ,, "suara bahkan nada begitu arogan

"Baiklah aku meminta apaterment"ujarnya sedangkan lawan bicaranya mengangguk seakan menyetujuinya

Dengan cepat dia menandatangi surat itu , dan memberikannya pada chanyeol . "Ah jam 12 malam nanti aku akan melakukannya, aku akan kamar belakang, karena aku ingin cepat bebas darimu dan kembali ke istriku " chanyeol berjalan begitu arogan dan meninggalkan sesosok hyemi yang masih beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Maaf aku akan menyakitimu ,, aku akan mempercepat semuanya,, aku janji akan hal itu "ujarnya mengecup pelan kening sang istri yang telah tertidur lelap . tidak sebenarnya istrinya itu bukan tertidur melainkan hanya menutup mata dan menunggu kedatangan sang suami , hanya seakan baru teriris sebilah pisau mendengar perkataan sang suami tadi. Apa dia akan melakukannya secepat mungkin , atau sekarang ? entahlah dia ingin sekali di peluk sang suami saat itu juga , akankah roda kebahagiaannya akan mulai turun kebawah , ketempat awal ?. dia menggeliat dari tidurnya membuat spontan chanyeol memeluknya , karena dia yakin chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan istrinya itu tidur tak nyaman disampingnya , hanya pelukanlah yang bisa membuat kenyamanan untuk sang istri .

"Kau tidak nyaman ya ? maaf ya "lirihnya dan memeluk sang istrinya lebih erat. Dan benar saja istrinya itu langsung tertidur lelap setelah itu

 **Fear Of Losing**

Daekhyun terbangun melihat disekelilingnya tidak ditemukannya sang suami , membuatnya hanya terdiam lalu berjalan pelan menuju dapur utama , dia sangat haus mengingat hampir tadi malam dia tidak makan dan minum sedikit pun.

Telinganya mendengar suara yang membuat hatinya langsung menciut , suara lenguhan itu , membuat daekhyun memegang erat gelasyang ada ditangannya , dia tidak tau apakah chanyeol sengaja tidak menutup pintu saat ini , tetapi liatlah bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara desahan sahut menyahut saat itu juga . bukankah rumah ini penuh kedap suara? Setiap ruangan pasti ada kedap suara.

Hatinya menciut tangannya bergetar , semuanya melemas membuatnya terduduk dilantai dapur itu , walaupun masih beberapa pelayan dan pengawal menjaga rumah itu , mengingat ini bahkan jam satu dini hari

"nyonya , anda tidak apa apa?" suara yang sudah sangat familiar didengarnya , ya itu adalah suara yunho yang seepertinya sedang berkeliling rumah untuk malam ini , daekhyun menggeleng lemah lalu mencoba berdiri tapi sia sia saja semuanya bahkan terasa mati rasa

"saya akan membantu nyonya kekamar"ujar yunho membantuh memapah daekhyun yang bahkan sudah mulai menangis , dia tau betul daekhyun seperti itu pasti karena ulah tuannya yang tidak tau tempat melakukannya . walaupun itu dikamar belakang , tetap saja dia harus salah karena tidak rapat menutup pintu kamar belakang yang sangat dekat dari dapur

Saat sampai dikamar utama, daekhyun di baringkan lalu yunho beranjak meninggalkan nyonya nya itu tetapi daekhyun menarik tangan yunho dan menyuruhnya duduk sebentar

"terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku kedua kalinya , ah mungkin sudah ke beberapa kalinya , tapi kumohon. Tetaplah seperti biasa sampai dia lahir , jika pun dia akan mati nanti lagi , aku ikhlas setidaknya bantu aku untuk membuatnya bertahan lebih lama "

"ini sudah lumayan lama nyonya , tenanglah aku akan selalu memberikan vitamin bukan obat yang di kasih oleh dokter kaparat itu , aku juga ingin melihat keturunan park hidup " ujar yunho, lalu daekhyun menghapus airmatanya

"jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai perihal ini , ah iya jangan juga kasih tau aku menangis hari ini "ujar daekhyun lemah dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari yunho

Lalu setelah itu daekhyun kembali terlelap..dan berusaha melupakan apa yang ia dengar tadi sebelum tadi yunho meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat

Disisi Lain

Chanyeol terengah engah , entahlah ini masih klimaksnya yang kedua tetapi dia sungguh lelah , tadi dia hanya ingin memancing perempuan jalang menurutnya itu , tetapi malah dia terpancing dengan gerakan erotis perempuan tak tau malu itu .

Tapi chanyeol merasakan ada kelegaan di didirinya karena sudah hampir dua bulan penuh ini tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya karena mengingat istrinya yang sudah mengalami keguguran karena meminum obat yang dokter 'andalannya ' itu beri , membuatnya enggan menyentuh sang istri lagi takut akan mendapat berita yang lumayan membuat hatinya menciut, kehamilan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal nantinya jika kembali kekamar mu ?" bisik hyemi membuat chanyeol terdiam dan terengah , apakah mungkin akan seperti itu ah iya dia berjanji pada dirinya hanya melakukan tidak lebih dari dua kali , dan kesempatannya sudah terpakai sekali malam ini

Dia ingin segera kembali kekamarnya dan melanjutkan tidur dengan wanitanya yang udah di klaimnya sebagai miliknya. Dan dia memang langsung memakai bathrobe dan berjalan menuju kamar nya sesungguhnya , dia sedikit heran dengan hyemi karena wanita itu sudah tidak perawan lagi , membuatnya sedikit curiga , tapi dia mencoba menepis semua itu dan yang hanya dipikirannya memiliki park kecil di keluarganya dan membesarkan anak itu dengan istrinya , daekhyun.

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Pagi Tuan muda , Nyonya Muda , nyonya hyemi " sapa yunho melihat ketiga majikan nya , ah tidak sebenarnya hanya dua tetapi ditambah satu lagi dengan yang baru saja , mencoba ingin memikat hati tuan mudanya , tapi sepertinya tebakannya benar karena tangan hyemi mencoba meraih tangan chanyeol walaupun chanyeol akan memilih diam dan membuang mukanya

"pagi "sapa daekhyun lembut , memang itulah daekhyun sebenarnya . dia akan selalu ramah pada siapapun dan tidak memandang status seseorang

"ah iya , aku akan rapat hari ini . mungkin akan lembur , maka berbaik hatilah hyun-ku kau harus bersedia makan malam nanti "ujar chanyeol disela sela makan seraya menatap mata daekhyun , daekhyun meresponnya dengan sangat baik dan mengangguk riang sepertinya .

"arraseo , devil park "ujar daekhyun menekan kata devilpark , seperti melupakan keberadaan hyemi disini.

"aku ingin ikut "ujarnya manja pada chanyeol , panas? Siapa yang tidak panas jika seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya tiba tiba bergelayut manja dengan MILIKNYA.

"terserahmu saja "ujar chanyeol lalu merapikan kemeja nya dan mengambil jaz lalu berdiri meninggalkan dua orang wanita yang seperti memperebutkannya

"Ah aku lupa, morning kiss , "seru chanyeol berlari kecil kearah istrinya dan mengecup pelan istrinya , dan mengecup kening istrinya "na khanda " gumannya membuat seukir senyuman berada di wajah manis daekhyun

Suasana di situ jadi tampak lebih canggung menurut hyemi tapi tidak dengan daekhyun yang berjalan menuju taman belakang, yang setidaknya dia pasti akan sering bermain dengan kucing waktu itu lagi . tetapi hasilnya apa ? nihil , lagi dan lagi

"Ahhh"desahnya kencang membuat yunho melirik sekilas kearahnya , lalu mengerti apa maksud dari pergerakan s ang majikan itu , dia mencari kucingnya , kucing yang selalu menemaninya selama hidup bersama namja super sibuk itu

"mencari sesuatu apa nyonya?"tanya yunho mendekat ke nyonya mudanya itu , tentu dengan tampan yang tidak mencurigakan sedikitpun. Membuat sang nyonya hanya sekilas meliriknya

"kucingku, kemana dia ,, oh tidak "kali ini dia mulai sedih dan menatap yunho dengan tatapan kumohon carikan dia untukku

Drrrttt..

Drrrttrt

Drrrtt

"nyonya permisi dulu" ujar yunho meninggalkan sang majikan lalu mengangkat teleponnya itu dan mendengarkan semua perkataan dari sebrang telpon , wajahnya menegang . pucat dan tangannya bergetar.

Berarti selama kehamilan sang majikan itu , ada sesosok penghambat maka dari itu dia sering mengalami keguguran . untung saja dengan sikap bijaknya dia bisa membuat kehamilan sang majikan bertahan lebih lama. Dan dia belum berani mengungkapkan hal itu pada sang majikan nya sekarang setidaknya dia akan berusaha mencoba kembali berangkting demi kebaikan keluarga park itu!

 **Fear Of Losing**

Sudah beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu dan waktu bukankah berlalu begitu cepat sekarang ? bahkan daekhyun sudah mengandung anak chanyeol berusia 7 bulan , oh tentu saja sejak tagedi 6 bulan yang lalu saat mengetahui sang istri hamil chanyeol tidak menyentuh istrinya sama sekali membuat daekhyun merindukan sentuhan dan dimanja manja oleh chanyeol . tapi usia kandungan yang muda itu ditubuh daekhyun bahkan tidak menampakkan sesuatu yang aneh seperti perut membuncit atau bahkan badan bisa menggendut karena hormonnya bekerja lebih kuat. Hanya sedikit perut daekhyun membuncit , tentu saja itu malah membantunya untuk tetap mempertahankan anaknya walaupun chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya bahkan mungkin tidak mengharapkan nya

Oh jangan lupakan fakta bahwa wanita chanyeol , wanita yang sudah benar benar mengambil alih hatinya setengah untuk wanita itu yang sedang mengandung anak chanyeol selama 4 bulan 2 minggu , bukankah itu sedikit ada yang mengganjal ? bahkan chanyeol menyentuhnya empat bulan yang lalu bahkan hanya 3 bulan 3 minggu bukan empat bulan.

Chanyeol memang menepati janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyentuh wanita itu tidak lebih dari dua. Bahkan dia mengatakan itu didepan istrinya dengan lantang , apa dia tidak tau bahwa istrinya sedang berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi itu .

Dan yunho selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika daekhyun menanyakan perihal kucingnya . dan lagi pula dia memang berusaha keras membantu nyonya mudanya itu untuk membuat keturunan park tumbuh. Dan jangan salahkan dia belum berani mengatakan apapun pada chanyeol maupun daekhyun perihal penyebab keguguran itu terus menerus . dan dia sekarang iba melihat daekhyun karena chanyeol bahkan tidak mementingkannya lagi

"Aku akan menikahi hyemi "ujarnya membuat sang asisten itu pengarah dan menatapnya tidak percaya , ini tidak bisa di toleransi lagi , apa majikannya itu tidak puas membuat istrinya menderita melihat kedekatan chanyeol dan hyemi di luar perkiraan .

"Maksudmu tuan ?"tanya yunho akhirnya angkat bicara , dia sudah tidak tahan melihat tuannya berubah menjadi iblis bahkan untuk orang yang pernah mengembalikan malaikat ketubuhnya . dia tidak tau entah kenapa sejak kedatang hyemi semuanya berubah . bahkan chanyeol berubah sikap dengan daekhyun tentu saja tidak dengan asistennya itu . dan ke iblisannya mulai keluar

"Iya Aku akan menikahi hyemi " seraya memengangi pelipisnya , itulah permintaan sang ayah . mau bagaimanapun dirinya juga sudah mulai bisa menerima hyemi dan sedikit mencintai perempuan itu , jadi apasalah nya mengikuti permintaan sang ayah ?

"Tuan bagaimana dengan nyonya daekhyun ?"tanya nya sedikit enggan membuat chanyeol menatapnya dengan kilatan api dimatanya

"aku tidak mementingkannya lagi yang penting aku akan menerima anak dan akan membesarkannya sebagai penerus yang hebat "ujar tuannya itu seraya mengkhayal bagaimana nanti jika ia sudah menimang anak , dan membesarkan anak itu sesuai keinginannya

"Apa anda yakin tuan ? apa anda memberikan jatah batin anda untuk yonya daekhyun , apa anda tidak merindukannya . sepenglihatan saya bahkan anda jarang tidur bersama , atau saling menunggu satu sama lain lagi akhir akhir ini "

"itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa anda tau bagaimana melihat ekspresinya nanti saat mengetahui kau akan menikahi hyemi " entah kenapa yunho juga merasakan perih membayangkan wajah manis sang nyonya muda tidak akan pernah terlihat setelah itu , tentu sekarang yunho bukan berlagak sebagai asisten melainkan sebagai sahabat

"dia yang salah dia tidak memberikanku keturunan" teriak chanyeol diruang kerjanya seraya melempari semua barang di meja nya itu , dia frustasi , dia juga sangat merindukan istrinya itu tetapi dia bingung kenapa sikapnya malah seperti ini

"anda sendiri yang menyuruhnya mengggugurkan kandungannya " ujar yunho dengan rahang yang mengeras , dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dia harus meluruskan semuanya sekarang

"Dia lemah , bahkan dia tidak bisa mengandung anakku , kau tau itu "erangan frustasi akhirnya dilolongkannya dan berhasil membuatnya menangis dan tersedu sedu dia bahkan tidak tahan dengan sikapnya sendiri , mengacuhkan istri yang dia cintai.

"dia tidak lemah , melainkan ada sesuatu yang menghambat dirinya untuk bisa mempunyai anak. Bahkan bisa membuatnya kemandulan "ujar yunho menetralkan suaranya dan mulai menjelaskan perlahan , chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud asisten bahkan yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat bahkan keluarga itu hanya terdiam

"kau tidak mengerti ya ?selama kau bekerja , apa kau mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan selama menunggumu pulang kerumah , ? "

"tidak "

"dia bermain dengan kucing liar di taman belakang atau dihalaman depan rumah , itulah cara agar dia tidak bosan menunggu dirumah besar itu sendiri, mengingat bahwa dia tidak seperti orang berada sepertiku , yang mungkin bisa mencari kegiatan lain agar menghilangkan kebosan, seperti berbelanja , atau berjalan jalan ."

"dan mengingat bahwa dia tidak suka di perlakukan bak puteri raja di rumah itu . maka dari itu selama usia pernikahan kalian dia selalu bermain dengan kucing yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan chanie itu " sambung yunho melihat reaksi majikannya itu , terdiam dan sedang mencerna perkataan sang asisten dengan sangat cepat

"kucing liar ? kenapa dengan kucing liar ? kenapa tidak dengan ckucing anggora atau dengan kucing persia , bahkan dia bisa membeli itu jika dia mau , bahkan se kandang besar aku akan membelinya " ujar chanyeol membuat yunho menggeleng lemah dan menatap nya lagi

"sudah kubilang dia itu sudah terbiasa hidup dengan keserdehanaan mana mungkin dia mau membeli kucing kucing itu , bahkan bajunya pun dia tidak pernah membelinya selalu kau kan yang memberikannya terlebih dahulu " chanyeol menggangguk mendengar itu , itu benar . dan memang sangat benar, daekhyun tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya selalu dialah yang membelikan maupun memberikan hal itu

"Lanjutkan " yunho sedikit berdehem lalu mengangguk dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi

" awalnya aku juga biasa saja dengan kucing itu tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu , membuatku penasaran dan rasa penasaranku itu terbukti ketika appa memeriksakannya langsung untuk ku , memang ada yang salah dengan kucing itu , bukan berada di diri daekhyun , dan juga karena keegoisanmu yang selalu memberikan makanan setengah matang padanya adalah salah satu faktor membuatnya keguguran " Kali ini tatapan chanyeol melemah bahkan dia berguman maaf sedari tadi dia tidak menyangka salah satu faktor penyebab istrinya keguguran itu murni kesalahanya , dan seenak jidatnya dia bilang bahwa istrinya lemah.

"kucing itu kenapa ?"

"mempunyai virus yang dapat membuat kemandulan bahkan bisa membuat kejang kejang , atau lebih parah lagi, seperti kematian mungkin "ujar yunho akhirnya mulai melemah , dia tidak sanggup menceritakan hal itu lagi sampai selesai .

"HENTIKAN !"suara yang tidak pernah diduganya , menahan tangis sepertinya sudah sedari tadi mendengarkan topik pembicaraan itu , dia memang menyembunyikan dirinya dan akhirnya dia keluar, daekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"nyonya, hyun-ah "suara terkejut bersamaan keluar dari mulut dua namja itu .

"lanjutkan"

Hening

Hening

"Lanjutkan kubilang "teriak chanyeol , dia ingin tau semuanya agar lebih jelas dia tidak ingin seperti ini lagi seperti lari dari keadaan

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

 **Dan Akhirnya TBC**

* * *

KOAR KOAR AUTHOR

HOHOHOHO ottheoke ? jelek ya ? gak ada yang minat ? mian mungkin aku memang penulis amatiran ,, tapi kira kira ada yang tau penyakit apa yang di derita daekhyun ?

hohoho menurutku sih ya ,, aku itu memang kurang cocok masuk kebagian penulisan lebih kesastra semacam novel atau apapun itu yang menyangkut kata sastra .. karena aku memang lebih bisa nulis itu kebagian jurnalis .. jurnalis itu semacam Artikel atau berita . bahasaku memang lebih baku

* * *

PAI -PAI SALAM SAYANGNACA

PCYNC :*

* * *

dimohon review yeth .. setidaknya review mungkin aku bisa mengubah beberapa atau aku minta kritikan kalian aja deh ..

sama aja intinya review baik itu minta kritik atau saran . mungkin sekalian pendapat . apa bedanya?


	3. Chapter 2

**_Cacatan kecil sang author : WARNING ! UNTUK FF INI DI NYATAKAN ADA ADEGAN TIDAK SENONOH , BAGI YANG MERASA DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN MENJAUH DAN MENGKLIK CLOSE TERHADAP TAB WEB FF INI , KHUSUSNYA UNTUK BEBERAPA PART KEDEPAN ! JIKA TIDAK AUTHOR TIDAK MENANGGUNG DOSA MASING MASING ... RATE DARI FF INI SUDAH HAMPIR BERUBAH KE RATE M ,, menjauhlah sebelum terlambat_**

* * *

 _PREVIEW_

 _" awalnya aku juga biasa saja dengan kucing itu tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu , membuatku penasaran dan rasa penasaranku itu terbukti ketika appa memeriksakannya langsung untuk ku , memang ada yang salah dengan kucing itu , bukan berada di diri daekhyun , dan juga karena keegoisanmu yang selalu memberikan makanan setengah matang padanya adalah salah satu faktor membuatnya keguguran " Kali ini tatapan chanyeol melemah bahkan dia berguman maaf sedari tadi dia tidak menyangka salah satu faktor penyebab istrinya keguguran itu murni kesalahanya , dan seenak jidatnya dia bilang bahwa istrinya lemah._

 _"kucing itu kenapa ?"_

 _"mempunyai virus yang dapat membuat kemandulan bahkan bisa membuat kejang kejang , atau lebih parah lagi, seperti kematian mungkin "ujar yunho akhirnya mulai melemah , dia tidak sanggup menceritakan hal itu lagi sampai selesai ._

 _"HENTIKAN !"suara yang tidak pernah diduganya , menahan tangis sepertinya sudah sedari tadi mendengarkan topik pembicaraan itu , dia memang menyembunyikan dirinya dan akhirnya dia keluar, daekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya_

 _"nyonya, hyun-ah "suara terkejut bersamaan keluar dari mulut dua namja itu ._

 _"lanjutkan"_

 _Hening_

 _Hening_

 _"Lanjutkan kubilang "teriak chanyeol , dia ingin tau semuanya agar lebih jelas dia tidak ingin seperti ini lagi seperti lari dari keadaan_

* * *

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : T- M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF inI DAPAT menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sesak napas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mata berair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sakitperut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kejang kejang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pusing tujuh keliling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidung Mampet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **dan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Paling Parah Lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Dapat Menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kematian Dini !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ch 2**_

* * *

"Lanjutkan kubilang "teriak chanyeol , dia ingin tau semuanya agar lebih jelas dia tidak ingin seperti ini lagi seperti lari dari keadaan

"Ya nyonya, mengalami penyakit yang disebut ,Tokso, Untuk penyakit itu nyonya mendapatkan penyakit hampir mengenai kemandulan . tapi untung itu hanya mengalami sebuah keguguran "ujar yunho akhirnya menatap nyonyanya yang sudah menguncurkan air matanya sangat banyak . daekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa kedekatannya dengan kucing manis itu bisa membuat dampak buruk untuk hidup chanyeol , yunho berjalan keluar meninggalkan suami isti itu , tentu dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang atau penganggu acara suami istri itu sekarang

"Maafkan aku, "hanya itu kata yang keluar dari sesosok yang sangat dicintai chanyeol dulu, chanyeol hanya diam dan menghapus kasar airmatanya lalu menatap sendu istrinya , ya mereka masih memiliki status itu

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan akhirnya menunjukkan wajah hyemi seperti ilfil dengan daekhyun .

"yak ! ada apa ini ? kau makhluk parasit , menangis ? didepan chanyeolku? Memintanya untuk tidak menikahiku hah ?"tanyanya dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian, kali ini daekhyun yang sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan tadi , dia tak menyangka apakah hal itu benar , sama hal nya dengan chanyeol melihat kedua wanitanya itu sedang entahlah entah apa namanya .

"chan apa benar kau akan menikahinya ?"pertanyaan yang sangat tertohok untuknya , kalau saja yunho atau yoora eonni dan yang lainnya menanyakan pasti dengan senang hati menjawabnya tapi ini, entahlah tapi kali ini istrinya , dia bahkan mulutnya tidak bisa berkata kata lagi . seorang yang masih di cintainya terlihat menahan sakit yang amat dalam di matanya .

"hmm"dehem chanyeol membuat wanita itu tak sanggup bernapas lagi .sangat banyak sekali yang terjadi dihidupnya saat ini, pikirannya menumpuk membuat bayi didalam kandungannya tidak sanggup menahan beban sang ibu dan akhirnya membuat sang ibu harus istirahat karena hal itu , pingsan.

"hyun-ah"pekik chanyeol mendapati istrinya pingsan , dia tidak menyangka hanya dengan dehemannya bisa berakibat fatal dan sangat fatal, hei dulu bahkan saat waktu dulu dia tidak begitu lemah. Dengan gerakan cepat chanyeol mau menghampiri istrinya tetapi ditahan dengan hyemi yang tiba tiba memeluknya

"biarkan saja makhluk parasit itu , kau mau makan siang bersamaku ? "rayu hyemi , chanyeol tau dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi dan akhirnya memilih angkat tangan dan menelpon yunho untuk membantu istrinya itu yang masih terbaring pingsan dilantai . dia bahkan meninggalkan istirnya itu dengan begitu saja , suami yang terlalu baik !

Tak berapa lama kemudian yunho datang dan kaget melihat kondisi nyonya itu nyonya mudanya

"nyonya, ireona.. nyonya "tanpa pikir panjang yunho mengendong daekhyun dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit , walaupun sebnarnya daekhyun punya dokter khusus sendiri .

"ireona nyonya,, anda harus bangun agar anak anda tidak kenapa napa "ujar nya terisak . melihat kondisi nyonya mudanya yang sekarat itu.

"hei tenanglah aku sudah tidak papa, mungkin anakku yang sedang kesakitan sekarang "tiba tiba suara ceria datang dari tubuh daekhyun yang sudah tersadar , dia bahkan tersenyum saat kasur rumah sakit itu membawanya untuk diperiksa

"bantu aku, tolong hilangkan jejakku dari detektif sialan chanyeol itu "desis nya menahan emosi lalu menutup matanya pelan

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Aku ingin kepanti-ku yang dulu, AKU TIDAK INGIN DI IKUTI DETEKTIF MU , dan aku ingin melepas rindu disana "ujar daekhyun yang sibuk dengan rajutan yang ditangannya membuat chanyeol terdiam lalu meliriknya sebentar

"tidak akan pernah , pengawalku harus menjagamu "desis nya mengeluarkan tatapan sangat menusuk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah daekhyun

"aku tidak terkenal chan , aku tidak seperti kekasihmu itu yang bahkan terkenal di seantero korea, tidak ada yang tau siapa aku , tenanglah . aku ingin bebas sekali kali , hanya itu permintaanku , izinkan aku bermain di panti jika aku ingin kesana "ujar daekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menarik dasi chanyeol lalu memakaikannya dengan lihai . chanyeol menatap matanya dalam , tidak ada kebohongan yang terukir disana .

"Baiklah , kapan kapan aku akan kesana juga bersamamu "

"tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu ikut , urus saja bayi yang akan lahir itu . aku bisa mengurus diriku . bukankah kau memang sudah menunggu kedatangan bayi itu ke dunia ini kau harus menjaganya sampai dia lahir "ujar daekhyun pelan lalu mendorong tubuh chanyeol karena sudah selesai memakaikan dasi itu . dia tersenyum khasnya membuat orang mengira dia sedang sangat senang saat itu

"baiklah baiklah nyonya muda "ujar chanyeol lalu meninggalkan istrinya seorang diri , baru keluar dari rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu dokter juga tak menyangka bahwa dia sedang hamil ketika melihat berat badannya bahkan tidak bertambah , kalaupun bertambah hanya sengat kecil , 1-2kg . dan dokter menyarankannya untuk berlibur sejenak menghilangkan beban pikiran .

Akhirnya daekhyun pergi menuju ruang makan dan duduk dikursi biasanya , dan mulai mengambil lauk pauknya , dan memakannya pelan . tanpa menoleh kesampingnya , karena dia yakin chanyeol sedang disuapi oleh hyemi, manja nya sepertinya sedangkumat.

 _ **Disisi lain**_

Yunho sedang mengurut pelipisnya dia sangat bingung dengan beberapa keganjalan dengan dokumen dokumen penting itu . bahkan beberapa sahamnya tiba tiba jatuh ketangan Star INPIRISE corp . itu adalah perusahaan kedua terhebat dikorea setelah perusaan yang di tempatnya ini .

"kemana saham saham kecil itu ?"hatinya menciut memang awalnya dia biasa saja hanya satu atau dua saham yang menghilang tapi kali ini tak bisa di toleransi lagi . diharus membicarakannya pada atasanya

Dengan tergesa gesa dia membawa beberapa dokumen lalu mengetuk pintu di ujung lorong itu , chanyeol berhedem dari dalam membuatnya masuk dengan cepat , memberikan dokumen dan menjelaskan keganjalan yang ia rasakan

"hanya beberapa saham kecil kan ? biarkan saja "ujar chanyeol tak perduli, dia memang berubah selama tiga bulan belakangan ini membuatnya kesal dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol.

 **Fear Of Losing**

"DAEKKI eonni bogoshippeo "ujar anak anak yang memang sangat dekat dengan daekhyun saat itu . saat masih dipanti . dia tersenyum dan memeluk anak anak itu dengan cepat

"heum nado bogoshipeo "ujar daekhyun langsung mengacak rambut anak kecil itu dan meninggalkannya , sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang dianggapnya ibu, dengan cepat dia memeluk wanita itu.

"eomma , bogoshipeo "kata itu keluartanpa diperintah lalu wanita paruh baya itu membalas pelukan daekhyun dan tertawa kecil

"kau dari mana saja ?" ujar wanita paruh baya itu lalu membawa daekhyun ke ruangannya . dia memberikan sekotak kecil barang dan lalu menumpukan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya . daekhyun menerima itu lalu membukanya . matanya terkejut apa ini ? kenapa ada kalung, gelang, hp , dan hadiah lainnya didalam kotak ini

"itu pemberian seseorang untukmu. Waktu kau sudah keluar dari sini. Bahkan dia menangis meminta tolong jika aku bertemu denganmu memberikan barang ini padamu "daekhyun mengangguk dan menerima barang itu dengan senang hati .

"ceritakan hidupmu padaku nak "ujar do ahjuma yang sudah dianggap baekhyun eommanya itu bhahkan nama marga baekhyun terdapat marga ahjuma itu

"heum , baiklah aku akan mencertakannya eomma "ujar nya dan mulai menceritakan bagaimana awal dia keluar dari sini sampai sekarang . DO eomma bahkan tidak pernah menyela ceritanya membuat daekhyun dengan senang hati menceritakannya lebih banyak dan pastinya hanya senyuman yang selalu hanya senyuman yang akan ditampilkannya diwajah imut itu. bahkan dia sudah lupa waktu dan tidak tau sekarang sudah jam berapa

"jadi kau sedang hamil sekarang ?" akhir cerita banyak pertanyaan yang sudah berkembang pesat di pikiran do eomma membuat daekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"ini bukan yang pertama kali "ujarnya ,do eomma mengerti dari maksud ceritanya itu . ternyata hidupnya yang dipenuhi harta dan yang lain tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia .

"mana suamimu "

"dia sedang kerja dikantor , bahkan dia hampir menyuruh pengawal mengawasiku "dengus kesal itu terdengar sangat kental membuat do eomma tertawa pelan , walaupun hatinya sakit juga saat merasakan apa yang dirasakan sang anak

"lalu bagaimana jika anakmu lahir nanti ? kau tidak mungkin kan menyembunyikannya lagi , wajar saja sekarang kau sembunyikan bahkan tidak ada yang tau kau hamil "kesal do eomma membuat daekhyun hanya terkekeh geli dan mengangguk

"aniyo, aku akan menitipkannya pada eomma , hanya beberapa tahun setelah itu aku akan hidup berdua bersamanya dan tidak ada yang memisahkan " nada sedih sangat kentara terdengar dari penuturan daekhyun itu

"dia membutuhkanmu nanti , kenapa kau tidak merawatnya saja "

"chanyeol juga akan mendapatkan anak yang di inginkannya , sebentar lagi mungkin tiga bulan lebih lama dariku , lagi pula dia waktu itu menyuruhku menggugurkan anaknya sendiri . maka dari itu aku nekat dan dibantu asisten pribadinya untuk menyembunyikan tentang kehamilanku " dia berbicara sambil tersenyum itu sangat jelas menunjukkan dia sangat sedih , Do eomma mendekatinya dan menarik pelan yeoja yang dianggapnya sang anak itu

"kau harus kuat ,, daekkie, eomma akan membantumu apapun itu .jika tidak tahan katakan langsung , "yeoja lemah itu menangis terisak akhirnya bebannya terasa sedikit terangkat mengingat sang eomma membuatnya rileks . DO eomma tidak tau siapa lelaki sebejat itu menyuruh sang anak menggugugrkan kandungannya , bahkan dia tidak tau siapa suami daekhyun

"nyonya muda , tuan menyuruh anda untuk pulang "suara familiar terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan ini, daekhyun melepaskan itu dan melirik kearah yunho dan beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya .

"bahkan kau belum makan malam disini ,makan malam dulu ya nanti kau sakit "ujar DO eomma membuat daekhyun terdiam dan ingin sekali rasanya mengangguk tetapi dia menggekng pelan

"aniya eomma, aku akan makan dirumah saja. dia menungguku "ujar dakehyun mencium pelan pipi Do Min Ah , sang eommanya itu dan melambaikan tangan

"aku bukan buronan yunho-ssi "desis dakehyun saat melewati yunho disampingnya , bagaimana mungkin chanyeol bahkan menyuruh hampir sepuluh orang hanya untuk menjemputnya . membuat suasana di panti itu tegang karena takut

Akhirnya yunho berjalan dibelakang daekhyun dan sepuluh pengawal lainnya berdiri melindungi daekhyun itu sangat menyebalkan , heol!

Do min ah hanya menatap sedih ke salah satu anak pantinya itu , walaupun sekarang sudah bukan tapi dia menyayangi anak itu dengan sepenuh hatinya dan menganggap anak itu anaknya . pikirannya masih bergelut memikirkan beberapa hal tadi membuat dia tidak menyadari perempuan disampingnya sedang menatapnya

"itu daeki ? kenapa dia dibawa seperti itu ?"ujar kim nana , salah satu yang dekat dengan min ah membuat min ah hanya menggelng dan bernapas sedih

"dia memiliki keluarga yang kaya raya bahkan hidupnya jadi tak bebas seperti ini. itu ulah suaminya yang terlalu posesif kehilangannya "

"suami?"

"heum, katanya suaminya itu orang kaya raya , yang hanya fokus pada pekerjaan dan keturunan, tapi dia tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk suaminya '

'mwo? Dia mandul ?"

"bukan dihanya mengalami beberapa kali keguguran "

"kasian dia"

 **Fear Of Losing**

Disisi lain chanyeol dengan gelisah menunggu sang istri yang belum pulang juga , bahkan dia rela membatalkan meeting dengan orang penting itu karena menyadari bahwa istrinya bukan di naungannya sekarang , istrinya sedang diluar , kecemasan itulah yang membuat chanyeol gelisah sedari tadi hanya memutari teras mansion megahnya itu

Akhirnya mobil yang ditunggunya datang dan menurunkan sesosok yang teramat dirindukannya. Tapi daekhyun hanya berjalan pelan kearahnya , menatapnya dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun mau tak mau chanyeol mengekor dari belakangnya

"kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya "

"kau yang terlalu cepat pulang , bahkan ini bukan jam pulang "gerutu daekhyun yang masih saja mengabaikan kejaran sang suami .

"aku ingin meminta jatahku sekarang , aku merindukanmu "peluk chanyeol dari belakang , daekhyun hanya tersenyum miris dan melepaskan pelukan itu . kemudian membalikkan badannya

"hey, park chanyeol. Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur sekarang "

"kau belum makan"

"aku sudah makan "

"wanita keras kepala !"

"nappeun namja "

Akhirnya pertengkaran itu berhenti ketika chanyeol menyerangnya terlebih dahulu dan membawanya kekamar mereka , kamar utama , kamar yang sempat beberapa kali diabaikan oleh sifat gila chanyeol . hey bahkan chanyeol membawanya kekamar mandi , katanya hanya ingin mandi saja tidak lebih .

Tentu saja daekhyun tau betul sifat asli namjanya , tidak mungkin namjanya itu menyiakan kesempatan emas saat itu , tapi untunglah chanyeol tidak menyadari perut sedikit buncit milik daekhyun . padahal saat sang ayah anak itu menjelajahinya , anak itu seperti merespect ayahnya dengan cara menendangkan tendangan kecil didalam perut membuat daekhyun sesekali meringis bukan mendesah

"hey chan. Aku lelah berhenti lah "pinta daekhyun membuat chanyeol menatapnya sendu , sepertinya benar kata daekhyun dia lelah bahkan sedari tadi dia tidak membalas perlakuan sang suami . dia hanya diam dan seperti orang lemah

"tunggu heum , aku hampir datang"ujar chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya , ditahan dengan tangan daekhyun . menggeleng pelan

"keluarkan pelan pelan , jangan menyakitiku . chanyeol ku tidak pernah main sekasar ini "ujar nya membuat chanyeol berhenti sebentar lalu mengangguk mantap .

Bahkan malam itu habis dengan cepat untuk melepaskan hasrat sesama mereka, bahkan chanyeol sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengingat sedari tadi dia sudah melakukan beberapa kali klimaks . chanyeol menyisir rambut daekhyun dengan jemarinya kebelakang , rambut itu bahkan sudah tampak basah karena keringat.

"hey, aku merindukanmu nyonya kecil "ujar chanyeol membisikkan kata dan mengecup pelan rambut sang istrinya dengan pelan

"chan, aku mempunyai permintaan "ujar daekhyun , chanyeol hanya menaikkan satu alisnya menandakan bertanya apa permintaan itu

 **Fear Of Losing**

"anyeong eommonim, abeonim , eonni "hormat daekhyun lalu menyalami satu persatu tidak dengan hyemi yang bergelayut manja di gendongan chanyeol

"Kalian sudah datang ? silahkan masuk " ujar Tn. Park kepada mereka bertiga , lalu yoora menarik sang adik ipar kekamarnya

"appa eomma , aku meminjam daekhyun sebentar "teriak yoora , membuat daekhyun penasaran apan yang akan dibilang kakak iparnya itu . mereka masuk kekamar yoora dan mendapati nara sedang tidur pulas . dan yoora menyuruh daekhyun duduk disampingnya

"gwenchana ?"pertanyaan yang membuat daekhyun terdiam , gwenchana untuk apa ? yoora tau adik iparnya itu masih bingung dan langsung memeluk sang adik ipar

"maafkan aku,"

"maaf untuk apa eonni? Gwenchana "sahut daekhyun cepat tapi masih bingung .

"kau masih mengandung anak chanyeol kan ? aku mengetahui itu, sudah lama awalnya aku kira kau akan keguguran lagi , makanya aku meminta chanyeol juga cepat membuatkan kami keturunan park . kau tau sendiri anak dialah yang paling banyak mendapat kekayaan nanti " tertegun , itulah ekspresi yang daekhyun keluarkan sekarang , dia tidak menyangka kakak iparnya yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu masih mengetahui perihal kehamilannya

"eooni tau dari mana ?"

"salah satu suster tempat kau chek up ataupun berobat , itu adalah anak muridku, dia sedang bekerja disana , dia awalnya hanya menceritakan yang tidak kukira bahwa itu kau , dia bilang . seonsangnim , aku bekerja dirumah sakit , aku kasian melihat ada yeoja berwajah imut dan cantik itu sedang chek up kehamilannya . tetapi dia selalu tidak datang dengan suaminya , bukankah itu terlihat menyedihkan ?"

"aku membiarkan nya terus terusan menceritakanmu , karena aku tidak tau kalau wanita itu adalah kau . dan saat itu aku jadi penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat wanita yang selalu di ceritakan muridku itu , aku datang ke rumah sakit itu menurut jadwal yang sudah kau tetapkan dua minggu sekali " sambung yoora membuat daekhyun hanya tercekat tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi . yoora menarik napasnya dalam dan melanjutkan cerita

"aku melihatmu, datang dengan yunho. Kerumah sakit itu , aku terperangah ketika dokter bilang kandunganmu 7 bulan . bahkan perutmu masih seperti itu aku sungguh tidak menyangka " bibir daekhyun bergetar , dia takut kakaknya itu tidak mengharapkan kehadiran sang anak sama seperti suaminya . dia sangat takut tapi yoora malah memeluknya semakin erat

"jangan takut, aku akan merahasiakan semua ini. apa kau tidak apa ? melihat chhanyeol dekat dengan wanita selain dirimu. " daekhyun melepaskan pelukan dan menggeleng

"itu juga sudah kewajiban chanyeol, karena wanita itu sedang hamil anak nya ."

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami semua ?" ujar yoora melihat iba kearah adiknya itu , adik ipar lebih tepatnya . daekhyun menggeleng

"chanyeol menyuruku menggugurkan anak ini, saat itu tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan malah bertekad untuk membuatnya hidup walaupun aku tidak hidup nantinya. Aku takut keluarga eonni tidak menerima seorang bayi dari ku, mungkin memang tidak mengharapkan hal itu dariku ."kata kata yang memiliki kesedihan terdalam membuat yoora tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi

"aku akan melindungimu, dengan park kecil didalam sini "ujar yoora mengelus pelan perut daekhyun , daekhyun baru merasakan bagaimana jika dia mempunyai keluarga dan keluarga besarnya tau dia hamil pasti beginilah rasanya . selalu terasa dilindungi

"perbanyak gizimu, aku tidak ingin park kecil ini mati didalam perutmu lagi "ujar yoora tersenyum geli lalu dibalas gelengan khas daekhyun

"aku sedang tidak bernafsu makan, mungkin bayi ini tau bahwa ayahnya memang tidak mengharapkannya . maka dari itu dia tumbuh sekecil apa nantinya, dia tidak ingin menunjukkan keberadaannya kepada ayahnya mungkin "pikir daekhyun dibalas kekehan yoora

"aish kau ini, berapa beratmu naik?"

"ah 1,5 kilo "ujarya lagi lagi yoora tak menyangka , bagaimana mungkin bisa tumbuh bayi diperut yang terlihat hampir rata itu

"kau harus hidup bersamaku sepertinya, aku bahkan membuat beratmu naik 10 kilo sebelum melahirkan "kesal yoora membuang muka dari adiknya itu ,

"ah eonni jangan seperti itu. "ujar daekhyun yang akhirnya bisa kembali tertawa .

"anakmu, nanti aku akan mengurusnya , aku akan mencari alasan tepat untuk bisa menariknya kedalam keluarga kita juga " ujar yoora akhirnya membuat daekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, dia menggelng cepat

"aniyo eonni, aku bisa menitipkanya dipanti asuhan tempatku dulu tinggal "ujar daekhyun membuat hati yoora sakit. Apakah memang benar daekhyun seperti ingin menghilangkan jejak anak mereka dihadapan chanyeol nanti? Walaupun chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa anaknya akan lahir sebentar lagi

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, tidak membantah "ujar yoora tegas membuat daekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah , yoora membawanya keluar dan akhirnya bergabung lagi bersama keluarganya yang tengah tertawa renyah itu

"yaaa , tidak mungkin! Anak ku pasti ganteng nya sepertiku nanti "ujar chanyeol lalu tertawa lagi, menjawab perkataan sang ayah , dimana ayahnya bilang bahwa nanti anak chanyeol akan mirip dengan sang ayah dari pada chanyeolnya , daekhyun hanya duduk disamping yoora , seraya mengenggam tangan yoora erat

"eh sudah selesai kalian ?, heum appa akan memberi tau saja sekarang pada kalian berdua lagi "ujar membuat suasana yang tadi penuh canda tawa menjadi sangat serius apakah mengenai pernikahan pernikahan lagi ? sepertinya chanyeol menahan sang ayah

"aku yang akan mengatakan pada daekhyun nanti "pinta chanyeol , tapi dibalas gelengan sang ayah

"sepertinya chanyeol dan hyemi akan melangsungkan pernikahan sebentar lagi , jadi kami ingin meminta restumu hyun-ah "rahang chanyeol mengeras, ketika melihat istrinya dia berubah pikiran , dia masih sadar jika dia menikah lagi otomatis istrinya itu akan sangat merasa sedih . tentu saja tanpa sadar orang yang tidak berkomentar selama ini mengeluarkan uneg unegnya

"Yak! Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian , jika dia ingin menikah lagi , maka tinggalkan daekhyun. Apa kau tidak tau rasanya bagaimana jika diposisi daekhyun ?"teriak yoora seraya menunjuk adiknya itu matanya berkilat marah, jika marah perangai mereka sama saja bahkan tidak bisa dibedakan . tegas dan kejam

"yak ! kenapa kau tiba tiba begini yoora-ya ?"tanya pada anak pertamanya , tetapi sepertinya hyemi hanya menatap remeh daekhyun

"sepertinya daekhyun yang membawa pengaruh buruk pada yoora eonni, sehingga bisa melakukan hal tadi "ujar hyemi santai tanpa rasa bersalah. Perdebatan itu semakin panas

"Ini sudah keterlaluan , perjanjiannya hanya kau, Byun Hyemi ! melahirkan anak chanyeol dan pergi dari keluarga ini , biar saja daekhyun mengurus anak chanyeol nanti" amarah yoora menggebu gebu, tidak menyangka bisa mengetahui sifat buruk hyemi lebih cepat diketahuinya jauh dari perkiraan

"hey,! Kau kenapa yoora?"tanya melihat anak sulungnya itu yang tersulut emosi

"tidak mungkin menyuruh sang ibu pergi ketika mereka punya hubungan batin yang kuat . hey yang benar saja . "ujar hyemi menatap daekhyun tajam , chanyeol bingung harus memilih mana , mau bagaimanapun dia kalut dan bimbang sekarang .

"kemana sikap kemanusiaan kalian , kalian tau bagaimana rasanya di duakan? Bahkan dengan alasan yang sangat meyakinkan. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya bertahan di kondisi seperti ini ? dan aku , tidak akan pernah menyetujui chanyeol menikah lagi ."ujar yoora yang sudah menetralkan suaranya , daekhyun menarik yoora agar duduk kembali , chanyeol melirik kearah daekhyun . dia aneh dengan istrinya itu kenapa masih bisa memasang wajah sok kuat begitu

"eonni kenapa begitu "tanya hyemi sok merasa sedih lalu menatap yoora .yoora mengeluarkan senyum meremehkannya

"aku akan menyetujui dia nikah sama chanyeol saat aku memang mengetahui bahwa anak yang dia kandung itu adalah murni anak chanyeol " yoora menatap tajam ke hyemi membuat hyemi tampak sedikit menciut , tapi tenanglah bahkan dia bisa berakting sedih

Dan akhirnya malam itu suasana yang awalnya riuh karena ada candaan dan tawa , seakarang malah canggung dan lagi lagi yoora menarik daekhyun agar tetap bersamanya

"chanyeol, kalian jika mau pulang , pulang saja , aku meminjam daekhyun sampai aku puas bersamanya "mata daekhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan kakak nya itu, apa kakaknya ingin membuat suasana keluarganya semakin hancur . dan akhirnya daekhyun malah semakin mengikuti yoora bukannya kembali dan pulang bersama chanyeol .

"pulanglah , istirahatlah "ujar lalu membantu Tn. park itu bangkit dan kembali kekamar mereka . chanyeol hanya duduk terdiam , hatinya hampa, sehari hari dia biasa nya menghabiskan waktu bersama daekhyun walaupun tidak dekat dengan daekhyun setidaknya dia butuh bertemu ataupun hanya bertatap muka dengan istrinya .

"chan ayo pulang "ujar hyemi menggandeng tangan chanyeol menarik seraya beranjak pergi tetapi chanyeol malah menepisnya

"jangan panggil aku chan " lirihnya menatap tajam ke hyemi.

Sedangkan yoora , sudah menyuruh daekhyun memakai baju nya karena memang daekhyun akan tidur bersama mereka mengingat suami kedua yoora sedang berada di china melaksanakan bisnisnya

"eonni, kenapa eonni begitu sensitive tadi " ujar daekhyun takut takut , tetapi yoora malah menanggapi nya dengan tertawa karena merasa lucu melihat adik iparnya itu dengan ekspresi seperti itu

"tentu saja , aku sangat benci di dua in , lagi pula jika chanyeol memang akan tetap menikahinya . aku pastikan mencari pria lain untuk mu dan ayah untuk anakmu . yang lebih pantas "ujar yoora akhirnya setelah tertawa kelewat keras tadi oh tidak nadanya seperti nada sangat kesal

"tak usah seperi itu yoora eonni "ujar daekhyun manja dan menempel mulu dengan yoora membuat yoora hanya bisa tertawa dan merasakan kehangatan tersendiri jika dekat dengan daekhyun.

"hey daekhyun-ah , kenapa kau bisa masuk kekeluarga kami ? tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah datang ?"ujar yoora seraya mengelus pelan kepala daekhyun yang sudah menutup matanya , nara tidur di kasurnya sendiri

"nado molla, semua berjalan seperti air , nega wae?"tanya daekhyun balik lalu yoora hanya berdehem dan merasakan hembusan napas berat dari yoora

"karena kau telah mengembalikan chanyeol ku, yang dulu, chanyeol penuh dengan malaikat . telah membuatku tidak kesepian lagi, dan telah membantu keluarga ku untuk bisa bersatu seperti tadi lebih lama "ujar yoora menjelaskan seraya seperti bernostalgia

"itu bukan karena aku eonni, itu semua memang sudah ditetapkan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk berjalan sesuai yang ditetapkan "

"tidak , karena kau lah chanyeol bisa kembali menjadi malaikat walaupun hanya didepanmu ,tapi aku tau dia sedang berusaha mati matian untuk melawan iblis agar tidak masuk ketubuhnya saat sedang bersamamu "kekeh yoora lalu menutup matanya pelan

"kajja tidur eonni, jaljayo "ujar daekhyun mengecup pelan pipi yoora dan mulai masuk kealam mimpinya.

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Ah ,, jebalyo andwae aegi-ya "ringis daekhyun karena terbangun ketika merasakan anaknya itu menendang perutnya dengan kuat , spontan saja yoora juga terbangun karena mendengar ringisan daekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TINIW TINIW

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya TBC jugaa yawlah**

* * *

 _ **Koar Koar Author :**_

 _ **hohohoho naca bingung mau ngepostnya sampe mana tadi ,, ya udah akhirnya sampe situ dulu .. yawlah makasih banyak visitor dan view nya yang sudah mau melihat maupun berkunjung walaupun gak pake yang namanya review review an segala. naca tabah kok , sungguh !**_

 _ **hehehehe engga engga , naca mao bilang makasih yang udah nyempatin untuk ngereview ff ini , walaupun beberapa kata dan beberpa kalimat di bacaan review , buat naca senyum senyum sendiri bacanya .**_

 _ **makasih banyak readers-nim saranghae muach muach *pelukatuatu**_

 _ **hohoho dari chap ini sampai seterusnya , diharap jaga jaga bagi yang merasa masih dibawah umur menjauhlah.. tapi tenang aja gak sampe hard banget kok naca buat . soalnya naca juga masih dibawah umur *mukavoloth , cuma bebera adegan ehem ehem lah gituuu ..**_

 _ **ditunggu review , kalo gak minat membacanya mending jauh jauh dari ff gak jelas , bulukan, panuan ini . arrachi? naca gak bisa bertanggung jawab jika para readers atau silent readers pada gila setelah membaca ff yang dapat menyebabkan pusing , mata berair , muntah muntah . masuk angin dan yang paling menyeramkan mati seketika !**_

 _ **pai pai - salam sayang**_

 _ **PCYNC**_

 _ **dan terima chanyeol !**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Cacatan kecil sang author : WARNING ! UNTUK FF INI DI NYATAKAN ADA ADEGAN TIDAK SENONOH , BAGI YANG MERASA DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN MENJAUH DAN MENGKLIK CLOSE TERHADAP TAB WEB FF INI , KHUSUSNYA UNTUK BEBERAPA PART KEDEPAN ! JIKA TIDAK AUTHOR TIDAK MENANGGUNG DOSA MASING MASING ... RATE DARI FF INI SUDAH HAMPIR BERUBAH KE RATE M ,, menjauhlah sebelum terlambat_**

* * *

 _PREVIEW_

 _"yaaa , tidak mungkin! Anak ku pasti ganteng nya sepertiku nanti "ujar chanyeol lalu tertawa lagi, menjawab perkataan sang ayah , dimana ayahnya bilang bahwa nanti anak chanyeol akan mirip dengan sang ayah dari pada chanyeolnya , daekhyun hanya duduk disamping yoora , seraya mengenggam tangan yoora erat_

 _"eh sudah selesai kalian ?, heum appa akan memberi tau saja sekarang pada kalian berdua lagi "ujar membuat suasana yang tadi penuh canda tawa menjadi sangat serius apakah mengenai pernikahan pernikahan lagi ? sepertinya chanyeol menahan sang ayah_

 _"aku yang akan mengatakan pada daekhyun nanti "pinta chanyeol , tapi dibalas gelengan sang ayah_

 _"sepertinya chanyeol dan hyemi akan melangsungkan pernikahan sebentar lagi , jadi kami ingin meminta restumu hyun-ah "rahang chanyeol mengeras, ketika melihat istrinya dia berubah pikiran , dia masih sadar jika dia menikah lagi otomatis istrinya itu akan sangat merasa sedih . tentu saja tanpa sadar orang yang tidak berkomentar selama ini mengeluarkan uneg unegnya_

 _"Yak! Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian , jika dia ingin menikah lagi , maka tinggalkan daekhyun. Apa kau tidak tau rasanya bagaimana jika diposisi daekhyun ?"teriak yoora seraya menunjuk adiknya itu matanya berkilat marah, jika marah perangai mereka sama saja bahkan tidak bisa dibedakan . tegas dan kejam_

 _"yak ! kenapa kau tiba tiba begini yoora-ya ?"tanya pada anak pertamanya , tetapi sepertinya hyemi hanya menatap remeh daekhyun_

 _"sepertinya daekhyun yang membawa pengaruh buruk pada yoora eonni, sehingga bisa melakukan hal tadi "ujar hyemi santai tanpa rasa bersalah. Perdebatan itu semakin panas_

 _"Ini sudah keterlaluan , perjanjiannya hanya kau, Byun Hyemi ! melahirkan anak chanyeol dan pergi dari keluarga ini , biar saja daekhyun mengurus anak chanyeol nanti" amarah yoora menggebu gebu, tidak menyangka bisa mengetahui sifat buruk hyemi lebih cepat diketahuinya jauh dari perkiraan_

 _"hey,! Kau kenapa yoora?"tanya melihat anak sulungnya itu yang tersulut emosi_

 _"tidak mungkin menyuruh sang ibu pergi ketika mereka punya hubungan batin yang kuat . hey yang benar saja . "ujar hyemi menatap daekhyun tajam , chanyeol bingung harus memilih mana , mau bagaimanapun dia kalut dan bimbang sekarang ._

 _"kemana sikap kemanusiaan kalian , kalian tau bagaimana rasanya di duakan? Bahkan dengan alasan yang sangat meyakinkan. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya bertahan di kondisi seperti ini ? dan aku , tidak akan pernah menyetujui chanyeol menikah lagi ."ujar yoora yang sudah menetralkan suaranya , daekhyun menarik yoora agar duduk kembali , chanyeol melirik kearah daekhyun . dia aneh dengan istrinya itu kenapa masih bisa memasang wajah sok kuat begitu_

 _"eonni kenapa begitu "tanya hyemi sok merasa sedih lalu menatap yoora .yoora mengeluarkan senyum meremehkannya_

 _"aku akan menyetujui dia nikah sama chanyeol saat aku memang mengetahui bahwa anak yang dia kandung itu adalah murni anak chanyeol " yoora menatap tajam ke hyemi membuat hyemi tampak sedikit menciut , tapi tenanglah bahkan dia bisa berakting sedih_

 _Dan akhirnya malam itu suasana yang awalnya riuh karena ada candaan dan tawa , seakarang malah canggung dan lagi lagi yoora menarik daekhyun agar tetap bersamanya_

 _"chanyeol, kalian jika mau pulang , pulang saja , aku meminjam daekhyun sampai aku puas bersamanya "mata daekhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan kakak nya itu, apa kakaknya ingin membuat suasana keluarganya semakin hancur . dan akhirnya daekhyun malah semakin mengikuti yoora bukannya kembali dan pulang bersama chanyeol ._

 _"pulanglah , istirahatlah "ujar lalu membantu Tn. park itu bangkit dan kembali kekamar mereka . chanyeol hanya duduk terdiam , hatinya hampa, sehari hari dia biasa nya menghabiskan waktu bersama daekhyun walaupun tidak dekat dengan daekhyun setidaknya dia butuh bertemu ataupun hanya bertatap muka dengan istrinya ._

 _"chan ayo pulang "ujar hyemi menggandeng tangan chanyeol menarik seraya beranjak pergi tetapi chanyeol malah menepisnya_

 _"jangan panggil aku chan " lirihnya menatap tajam ke hyemi._

 _Sedangkan yoora , sudah menyuruh daekhyun memakai baju nya karena memang daekhyun akan tidur bersama mereka mengingat suami kedua yoora sedang berada di china melaksanakan bisnisnya_

 _"eonni, kenapa eonni begitu sensitive tadi " ujar daekhyun takut takut , tetapi yoora malah menanggapi nya dengan tertawa karena merasa lucu melihat adik iparnya itu dengan ekspresi seperti itu_

 _"tentu saja , aku sangat benci di dua in , lagi pula jika chanyeol memang akan tetap menikahinya . aku pastikan mencari pria lain untuk mu dan ayah untuk anakmu . yang lebih pantas "ujar yoora akhirnya setelah tertawa kelewat keras tadi oh tidak nadanya seperti nada sangat kesal_

 _"tak usah seperi itu yoora eonni "ujar daekhyun manja dan menempel mulu dengan yoora membuat yoora hanya bisa tertawa dan merasakan kehangatan tersendiri jika dekat dengan daekhyun._

 _"hey daekhyun-ah , kenapa kau bisa masuk kekeluarga kami ? tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah datang ?"ujar yoora seraya mengelus pelan kepala daekhyun yang sudah menutup matanya , nara tidur di kasurnya sendiri_

 _"nado molla, semua berjalan seperti air , nega wae?"tanya daekhyun balik lalu yoora hanya berdehem dan merasakan hembusan napas berat dari yoora_

 _"karena kau telah mengembalikan chanyeol ku, yang dulu, chanyeol penuh dengan malaikat . telah membuatku tidak kesepian lagi, dan telah membantu keluarga ku untuk bisa bersatu seperti tadi lebih lama "ujar yoora menjelaskan seraya seperti bernostalgia_

 _"itu bukan karena aku eonni, itu semua memang sudah ditetapkan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk berjalan sesuai yang ditetapkan "_

 _"tidak , karena kau lah chanyeol bisa kembali menjadi malaikat walaupun hanya didepanmu ,tapi aku tau dia sedang berusaha mati matian untuk melawan iblis agar tidak masuk ketubuhnya saat sedang bersamamu "kekeh yoora lalu menutup matanya pelan_

 _"kajja tidur eonni, jaljayo "ujar daekhyun mengecup pelan pipi yoora dan mulai masuk kealam mimpinya._

 _ **Fear Of Losing**_

 _"Ah ,, jebalyo andwae aegi-ya "ringis daekhyun karena terbangun ketika merasakan anaknya itu menendang perutnya dengan kuat , spontan saja yoora juga terbangun karena mendengar ringisan daekhyun_

* * *

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : T- M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF inI DAPAT menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sesak napas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mata berair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sakitperut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kejang kejang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pusing tujuh keliling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidung Mampet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **dan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Paling Parah Lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Dapat Menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kematian Dini !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ch 3**

* * *

"Ah ,, jebalyo andwae aegi-ya "ringis daekhyun karena terbangun ketika merasakan anaknya itu menendang perutnya dengan kuat , spontan saja yoora juga terbangun karena mendengar ringisan daekhyun

"gwenchana ?"tanya yoora khawatir lalu dibalas anggukan daekhyun dan tersenyum

"ini kali pertama dia menendang sekuat tadi makanya aku terbangun eonni, gwenchana. Karena biasanya jika chanyeol memang tidak tidur di kamar maka 'dia' akan menendangku sampai tidak bisa tidur "kekeh daekhyun seraya memegang perutnya.

"whoaaa, pasti ikatannya dengan chanyeol sangat kuat"ujar yoora lalu meidurkan lagi dirinya

"kau lapar ? eonni bisa memasakkanmu bebarapa makanan . " daekhyun menggeleng tetapi ia tau anaknya pasti juga kelaparan jika dia tidak menambah asupan agar anaknya tetap bertahan di rahimnya

"aku tau kau tidak makan tadi . kajja aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu , ah tidak yang pastinya itu adalah untuk anakmu bukan untukmu "ujar yoora menarik tangan daekhyun kedapur dan mulai bergulat dengan alat alat masak itu , daekhyun berdiri disampingnya lalu ikut membantu

"duduk saja aku yang akan memasaknya "perintah yoora tetapi daekhyun malah semakin membantu yoora memasak

"aku sudah lama tidak memasakan makananku sendiri . aku ingin membantu hanya membantu "ujar daekhyun penuh permintaan tersirat dari nada bicaranya akhirnya yoora mengangguk dan menyetujui itu

Tak berapa lama kemudian nasi goreng kimchi selesai dimasak dan yoora dan daekhyun makan bersama dan tertawa ketika mencoba mencicipi sesekali.

"mashitaa"ujar mereka bersama lalu tertawa setelah itu

 **Fear Of Losing**

"pagi eomma, eh ada hyun eomma "ujar nara yang baru bangun dan beru saja melompat kekasur eommanya , membuat lagi lagi daekhyun dan yoora bangun terkejut dan tertawa bersama

"pagi juga sayang "ujar yoora dan daekhyun serentak

"kenapa hyun eomma ada disini ?"tanya nara , daekhyun malah tertawa pelan dan mengangguk ringan

"hey maaf eomma hanya menginap bebarapa hari saja , boleh kan " tanya daekhyun dibalas anggukan nara

"apa, appa chan ada juga eomma?"tanyanya aku menggeleng lemah lalu dia mengangguk dan tersenyum

"gwenchana , nanti juga kita akan bertemu dengan appa chan "ujar nara semangat daekhyun tersenyum miris

Disisi lain

"hyun –ah "igau chanyeol , membuat hyemi yang tidur disampingnya terbangun , tentu bukan terbangun di pagi hari , dan pertama kali melainkan ini sudah bangun yang ke tiga kali

"chanyeol ireona ini sudah siang bahkan hampir sore "ujar hyemi mengguncang sedikit tubuh chanyeol dan tiba tiba merasakan tubuh namja itu sangat panas .dengan cepat dia menggucang chanyeol hingga terbangung

"wae?"tanya chanyeol lemah, menatap hyemi. Entahlah hanya tatapan sedih yang ditunjukan

"kau demam, kita harus memanggil dokter untuk mu "ujar hyemi mau beranjak tetapi ditahan chanyeol

"kembali kekamarmu, aku ingin tidur sendiri "ujar nya lemah lalu menutup matanya, wajar saja dia menyuruh hyemi tidur dikamar belakangan karena memang tidak pernah dia mengizinkan siapapun untuk tidur dikamar utama bersamanya kecuali daaekhyun

Akhirnya chanyeol terdiam sendiri , entahlah walaupun tubuhnya merasakan sakit dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa . setidaknya dia ingin daekhyun bersamanya , ya dia menyadari itu dia ingin daekhyun bersamanya , dan hyemi sudah berjalan keluar sesuai perintah bukan ?

"tuan kau tidak apa apa ?"tanya yunho yang baru saja masuk kekamar itu dan mendekati tuannya , hanya wajah pucat yang di lihatnya , chanyeol menggeleng lalu membuka matanya perlahan

"bisakah kau suruh daekhyun kembali sebentar , aku merindukannya "ujar chanyeol lemah , lalu yunho dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya dan merasakan tubuh chanyeol memang sangat panas , kadang dia merasa iba pada majikannya karena dia menyadari chanyeol masihlah teramat mencintai majikannya yang sesungguhnya tapi saat bersama hyemi tiba tiba dia berubah . ya dia sangat berubah .

"tapi ada masalah apa nyonya muda bisa tidak tidur bersama tuan ?"tanya yunho pelan tapi penuh dengan keraguan . chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan menatap memohon pada asistennya itu

"ada masalah tadi malam dan eonniku menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal disana . dan aku kembali kesini bersama hyemi "ujar chanyeol sedih dan menerawang

"setidaknya anda harus makan dulu tuan "

"aku mau makan jika ada daekhyun"

"jangan begitu tuan "

Akhirnya mau tak mau yunho mengalah dan pergi bergegas menuju rumah utama kediaman park hanya untuk tuannya agar mau makan, bahkan ini sudah hampir sore tuannya itu tidak mau menyentuh makanannnya sedikitpun

"ah kau ada apa datang yunho-ya ?"tanya kepada yunho yang baru saja masuk kerumah dua kali lipat lebih kecil dari rumah tuannya

"apa nyonya muda disini , nyonya ?"tanya yunho lalu sejenak berpikir lalu mengangguk

"ada apa ?"

"tuan muda sakit, dia ingin makan jika nyonya muda disampingnya "ujar yunho membuat bahkan terkejut . tak menyangka anaknya memang benar benar mencintai seorang daekhyun itu

"tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilkannya "ujar kepada yunho danberlalu meninggalkannya , disitu hanya lah yang bersamanya

"duduklah "

"tidak terimakasih tuan "

"kenapan chanyeol bisa kembali manja dengan daekhyun ?" tanya dengan mata mengintemidasi asisten anaknya itu

"tuan muda memang manja jika hanya dia dan nyonya muda berdua. "ujar yunho berkata jujur . tak berapa lama kemudian daekhyun dan datang , tentu yoora mengikuti dari belakang

"ada apa ?"tanya daekhyun dengan wajah kurang enak jika melihat yunho dan beberapa pengawal bersamanya itu lagi lagi, dia yakin pasti dia akan diseret pulang kali ini , hey dia tidak sendiri bahkan yoora juga menanyakan hal yang sama dan berdiri disampingnya

"tuan muda demam tinggi nyonya, tuan terus mengigau nama nyonya ."

"mwo ? chan sakit ? jinjja ?"raut khawatir dari wajah daekhyun sangat terlihat ,membuat yunho hampir senang melihat reaksi nyonya mudanya itu karena sangat peduli . dengan cepat daekhyun menatap kakak iparnya dan mertuanya

"eommonim, abeonim , eonni, aku pamit pulang dulu , aku khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol "ujar daekhyun takut takut kepada yang lainnya yoora menahan tangannya

"jangan pulang. Tetaplah bersama ku disini. Suruh saja calon istri chanyeol itu, mengurus dirinya "ujar yoora menatapa mata daekhyun lalu perkataannya itu meluncur kearah yunho

"tapi, hari ini tuan muda belum makan sama sekali nyonya "ujar yunho sabar melihat reaksi yoora. Yoora tetap menggenggam erat tangan daekhyun .

"biarkan saja daekhyun-ah " ujar yoora tegas melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya bungkam

"geundae eonni, pasti chan sedang kesakitan apalagi jika dia tidak makan "ujar daekhyun pelan membuat yoora menggeleng pelan

"jangan bertingkah bodoh ! tetaplah disini bersamaku "

"yoora biarkan daekhyun pulang , chanyeol pasti sangat kelaparan sekarang " akhirnya angkat bicara , jangan sebut namanya yoora jika dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan itu

"hey, appa eomma. Sekarang kenapa kalian malah menyuruh daekhyun kembali dengan chanyeol . bukankah kalian akan menikahkan chanyeol dengan pilihan kalian , suruh saja calon menantu kalian itu mengurus chanyeol "tegas yoora menarik tangan daekhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu , tetapi daekhyun perlahan menepis tangan yoora

"eonni kasian chan, biarkan aku kembali sebentar kerumah , nanti setelah dia makan dan kembali istirahat aku akan kembali kesini " pinta daekhyun membuat yoora terdiam lalu perlahan melepaskan tangan adiknya itu

"kau harus kembali kesini " ujar yoora membuat daekhyun semangat dan berjalan menuju yunho ,pamit sekali lagi lalu meninggalkan rumah itu

"bahkan dia masih begitu mengkhawatirkan chanyeol. Dia mencintai chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatinya tapi kalian malah ingin membuatnya hancur . "desis yoora meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Chan ireona , makan dulu "ujar daekhyun pelan mengguncang tubuh chanyeol dengan sangat pelan . dia takut namja itu terkejut , perlahan mata chanyeol terbuka

"bogoshipeo"ujarnya menangis seraya langsung memeluk daekhyun, hey , bahkan dia tidak tau diruangannya itu ada yunho , dokter dan beberapa suster

"aku bahkan baru sehari meninggalkanmu , kau harus makan lalu di periksa dengan dokter, kau mau kan ?" tanya daekhyun membuat mata chanyeol berair lalu mengangguk , yunho membantunya untuk duduk lalu daekhyun mencoba menyuapkan bubur itu

"apa buburnya enak ?"tanya daekhyun , setaunya bubur itu hambar tetapi chanyeol malah mengangguk

"apapun yang kau berikan terasa enak "

"kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskan bubur ini , ya "pinta daekhyun membuat chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap

"ne eomma "suara anak kecil yang dibuat chanyeol membuat yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya tersenyum senang . sangat merasakan seperti keluarga itu sangat harmonis

"baiklah chan kecil kau harus diperiksa dulu "ujar daekhyun mulai beranjak untuk memberikan tempat agar dokter itu bisa memeriksa chanyeol tapi chanyeol malah menariknya kembali lalu menggeleng cepat

"tidak , jangan pergi . Duduk disini saja "pinta chanyeol membuat daekhyun menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol lalu beralih menuju sisi kasur satu lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya

" jangan khawatir , heum "

Lalu chanyeol di periksa dan diberi beberapa obat untuknya , dia mengalami depresi ringan , dan badannya kelelahan membuat demamnya semakin tinggi . setelah itu mereka semua keluar dan menyisakan dua insan itu , chanyeol menutup matanya lagi

"jangan memikirkan apapun , istirahatlah terlebih dahulu, chanyeol-ku "ujar daekhyun menaikkan selimut itu sampai batas leher chanyeol , setelah dirasanya chanyeol tertidur dia mulai beranjak turun dari kasur itu , tentu saja tangan chanyeol kembali memegang erat tangannya

"jangan pergi , "lirih chanyeol walaupun matanya tertutup

 **Fear Of Losing**

"hey, parasit , bisakah kau menjauhi chanyeol ku , aku ingin merawatnya " ujar hyemi menendang kaki daekhyun yang tadi terlelap di samping chanyeol . daekhyun terbangun lalu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu

"nyonya, baru bangun ?"tanya yunho kepada daekhyun yang baru saja dilihatnya keluar dari kamar utama itu , daekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menuju sofa seraya mengembalikan jiwa raganya dulu. Dia tadi terbangun itu terkejut membuatnya sedikit pusing sekarang . yunho memberikannya segelas air dan berdiri di samping daekhyun

"apa nyonya sakit ?"tanya yunho khawatir melihat lemasnya wajah sang majikan lalu daekhyun membalasnya dengan cepat gelengannya

"bukan , hanya sedikit pusing "jujur daekhyun . yunho pergi beranjak ke ruang kesehatan dan mencari beberapa obat disitu , dengan cepat yunho kembali dan memberikan beberapa obat itu untuk majikannya

"nyonya minumlah dulu, "

"aku tidak suka minum obat begitu "tolak daekhyun lalu memijit pelipisnya .

"bisakah kau mencarikan aku apaterment , atau sebuah mansion . ah sepertinya rumah kontrakan semacam flat ku dulu. Aku ingin menenangkan diri disana " ujar daekhyun lalu air matanya nyaris keluar mengingat sesuatu

"rumah flat ku yang dulu , belum dijual kan ? aku ingin tinggal disana saja "

"tapi nyonya,, bagaimana nanti reaksi tuan muda jika anda ingin tinggal disana ?" tanya yunho, ah benar saja bagaimana reaksi si devil park itu nantinya ?. dia berpikir keras sejenak .

"aku tau aku tau ! nanti aku akan berbicara padanya jika bertiga dengan hyemi sajja "

"kenapa begitu " tautan alis di wajah yunho membuat daekhyun hampir tertawa melihat asisten pribadi suaminya itu sangat serius mendengarkan perkataannya

"karena jika dia hanya berdua disampingku, aku yakin aku bisa mati ditangannya nanti , jika kami bertiga berkumpul aku yakin dia bukan chanyeolku maka dari itu aku akan nekad meminta kembali tinggal di flat itu saja, eotthe?" tanya daekhyun pada yunho, ada betulnya juga perkataan nyonya muda nya itu. lalu dia mengangguk setuju tapi dia langsung menggeleng cepat lagi

"andwae nyonya andwae"ujar nya membuat daekhyun yang kali ini mengerutkan dahinya , yunho seperti memohon untuk tidak melakukannya , hey yang benar saja padahal tadi di wajahnya dia setuju setuju saja

"waeyo"

"karena kami tidak ingin kami mendapat majikan baru yang begitu mengatur , dan lagi pula jika nyonya pergi dia mungkin lebih menguasai kami semua disini , kami menyayangi nyonya "

"lagi pula , kami tidak ingin nyonya benar benar akan berpisah nanti dengan tuan muda "ujar yunho sedih, aish anak itu guratan kesedihan di wajah nya terlihat sekali sangat terlihat, membuat daekhyun akhirnya memikirkan hal itu sekali lagi ,dan pilihannya sekarang dia akan mencoba bersabar dulu

Disisi Lain

"pagi chanyeol,, "ujar hyemi mengecup bibir chanyeol saat dia baru terbangun , dia menyadari sesuatu , istrinya , istrinya tidak ada disitu

"mau sarapan dulu ?"tanya hyemi membuat chanyeol menatap tajam kearah nya , lalu beranjak dan mendekati meja rias dengan cepat tangannya itu menyapu meja itu dengan kuat tidak menyisakan satu barangpun dimeja itu . hyemi menatapnya ketakutan , hey dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"KELUAR , "teriak chanyeol pada hyemi , tentu membuat sang lawan bicara membisu seketika tidak menyangka devil park itu akhirnya keluar juga

"arraseo aku akan keluar "ujar hyemi keluar dari kamar tidur dengan cepat , meninggalkan chanyeol dengan dirinya yang sudah berada di lantai .

"kau bohong, kau meninggalkanku . "isak chanyeol akhirnya

Melihat keluarnya hyemi dari kamar utama membuat daekhyun beranjak memasuki kamar utama , jangan lupa bahwa tidak mudah untuknya masuk kekamar itu karena ada yeoja kaparat itu.

"kau, kenapa kau harus kembali. Tinggal saja disitu sekalian ,dan biarkan kami hidup berdua dengan bahagia "desis hyemi membuat daekhyun menegang

"aku tak menyangka gadis jalang seperti mu bisa mendapatkan cinta chanyeol lebih "sambung hyemi,

Sakit ?

Tentu saja karena dia tidak pernah mendengar kata kata yang sangat membuat hatinya hancur, dia gadis lemah yang akan down ketika dibawa ke perdebatan sesama perempuan, rahang yunho mengeras ketika mendengar perkataan perkataan kurang ajar dari hyemi.

"dan aku tidak menyangka bisa mengizinkan chanyeol mendapatkan anak dari wanita busuk sepertimu "lirih daekhyun mendorong tubuh hyemi agar tidak menghalangi jalannya menuju kamar utama

Matanya terperangah melihat kamar sebegitu hancurnya saat ini, membuatnya hanya diam dan kembali menutup pintu mencari sesosok suaminya itu

"KELUAR , apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa ku ?"teriakan chanyeol membuat daekhyun terperanjat dan menatap sang suami dengan tatapan iba melihat kondisinya dengan rambut acak acakan, wajah pucat pasi, bahkan terisak seraya terduduk dilantai itu. daekhyun mendekati suaminya lalu memeluknya dari belakang

"kenapa kau malah memelukku , kubilang KELUAR"ujar chanyeol keras, jangan lupa bahwa dia itu sekarang terisak lebih kuat , tapi dengan piyama lengan panjang itu membuat daekhyun menghapus airmata chanyeol dengan lengan panjang bajunya dari belakang . chanyeol terdiam , iya dia sangat terdiam .

Merasakan wangi tubuh sesosok yang dicarinya itu , siapa lagi kalau tidak karena wanitanya

"apa aku mengkhayal lagi, kenapa aku selalu merasakan dia hadir lagi , padahal aku yakin dia masih dirumah utama "ujarnya lalu daekhyun mengembalikan tubuh chanyeol dengan cepat dan menatap pelan lelakinya lalu menggeleng

"kau tidak berhalusinasi, kau yang memintaku kembali , aku sudah kembali dari rumah utama . hey kemana julukan devilpark itu jika kau selalu menangis seperti ini ?"canda daekhyun lalu memeluk namjanya dan sesekali menepuk pelan punggung namjanya

"hey kenapa kau menangis , ceritakan padaku ,tuan muda "ujar daekhyun yang sudah merasa chanyeol memang berhenti menangis saat ini ,

"aku pikir kau meninggalkanku lagi "desisnya pelan lalu dibalas tawa renyah daekhyun dan membuat daekhyun menggeleng

"kau tidak ingin aku pergi, heum? " chanyeol mengangguk

"baiklah ,aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun "

 **Fear Of Losing**

"mokcha" perintahnya , akhirnya kami makan bertiga lagi, ingat bertiga bukan hanya berdua lagi , kondisi chanyeol perlahan sudah mulai kembali mengingat dia kali ini malas kerja lagi dengan alasan uang yang diperolehnya sudah cukup banyak.

daekhyun belum berani mengatakAn hal yang ingin ia sampaikan itu mengingat kejadian kemaren, iya kemaren kami kembali seperti layaknya suami istri , hey bahkan seharian penuh dia menempel pada istrinya , seperti lem. Tapi ingatlah bahkan dia kembali seperti chanyeol tiga bulan terakhir, dia seperti tidak menghiraukan daekhyun lagi. kemaren itu seperti ada malaikat yang nyasar ketubuhnya lagi mungkin karena dia sakit , menyebabkan banyak malaikat menempel padanya .

"aku ingin pergi , nanti , bolehkan "ujar daekhyun seraya memakan steak yang sudah dipotong potongnya menjadi bagian kecil di depannya itu , chanyeol memberhentikan acara memotong daging itu lalu menatap daekhyun dengan tatapan mengintemidasi, seperti nya tatapan itu memang tatapan khas dirinya .

"apa tidak bosan ?" tanya chanyeol pelan , daekhyun menggeleng , lalu memasang wajah aegyonya didepan chanyeol

"aish h dasar parasit"ujar hyemi merasa tidak dianggap saat ini . daekhyun hanya melirik sekilas lalu menatap memohon kearah chanyeol

"ne, arraseo, tapi nanti malam kau harus kembali, atau tidak kau tau sendiri akibatnya, eotthe? " Tawar chanyeol dan daekhyunberpikir sejenak, dan mengangguk paham

"hm , baiklah ,"

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Tuan muda, anda rapat jam 9 nanti "ujar yunho yang baru saja memasuki ruang kantor chanyeol, chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham dan menyuruh yunho pergi , dia memegang dokumen ditangannya tetapi malah pikirannya terbang kemana mana .

"hm,, kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak meminta anak saja dari daekhyun, bukankah dia tidak lemah ? hey , tentu saja lagi pula itu karena faktor faktor kaparat itu , tapi apa daekhyun mau? Lagi pula bagaimana dengan hyemi?" pikirannya jadi bimbang, dia sudah pernah bilang ke daekhyun bahwa dia ingin punya anak dari daekhyun tapi nanti bukan sekarang, dan itu dia bilang sendiri saat perdebatan 6 bulan lalu .

Mengingat 6 bulan lalu membuatnya terdiam, dia membunuh anaknya sendiri? Bahkan anak itu sebenarnya bisa tumbuh dan bisa besar, dan saat ini dia menyesali perbuatan kejinya itu

"Arghh!"

 **Fear Of Losing**

"eomma, bisakah kau memasakkan omurice, untukku "ujar daekhyun bergelayut manja di dalam gandengan sang eomma nya siapa lagi kalo bukan do min ah , min ah mencolek dagu anaknya

"kau mengidam ?"tanya eommanya membuat daekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu menatap sang eomma penuh harap ,

"ah, arraseo tuan putri, ajaklah adik adikmu itu bermain nanti kalo sudah jadi eomma memanggilmu "ujar do min ah ke daekhyun . dengan gerakan cepat mengajak anak anak di panti itu bermain bersama nya.

"eonni, kenapa eonni tidak tinggal disini lagi ?"tanya sera kepadaa daekhyun yang tengah membacakan dongeng untuk mereka

"HAHAHA,, eonni juga pengennya begitu sayang " ujar daekhyun lirih lalu melanjutkan cerita dongengnya

"waeyo, eonni harusnya bersama kami lagi " sera memeluk tubuh mungil daekhyun lagi ,, dia lah yang paling dekat dengan daekhyun , dan daekhyun mengelus kepala sera , lalu menyudahi cerita dongeng tersebut mengingat yang lainnya sudah ada yang tertidur, hey ini sudah jam 7 malam ternyata , dan sera sedari tadi sudah meneteskan airmatanya dipelukan hangat itu

"sera, waeyo"

"eonni jeongmal bogoshipeo , kembalilah kesini , dan tinggal bersama kami lagi "isakannya terdengar oleh daekhyun spontan membuat baekhyun melingangkat sera kepangkuannya

"sera, hey . eonni sudah punya suami sayang. suami eonni tidak membolehkan eonni kemana mana . maka dari itu , eonni bakalan sering main kesini kok " janji daekhyun seraya mengelus surai sera , dan mengusap airmata anak itu

"mwo ? eonni sudah menikah ? apa eonni sudah mempunyai anak ? adik adik ,, iya adik kecil untuk sera , apakah ada?"tanya sera bangkit dari pangkuan daekhyunlalu melihat daekhyun dengan tatapan aku sangat senang

"maka dari itu , sayang doakan eonni mu ini agar dapat memberi adik untukmu , eotthe?"

"call"

"call"

"heum arraseo. "

Disisi lain ada namja yang melihat adegan itu , seulas senyum merekah dibibir imut namja tadi dan mengangguk pelan , tentu saja dia ditemani asisten pergi kesitu , ke panti asuhan yang sudah beberapa kali dia datangi hanya untuk melihat yeoja yang tengah memangku anak kecil. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke panti itu mengingat perkataan ahjumma pengurus panti bahwa yeoja itu udah keluar sejak berumur 18 tahun, dia terlambat , sangat terlambat untuk membawa yeoja itu pergi bersamanya dan tinggal bersamanya. Dan dia kembali ke panti asuhan itu karena pengurus panti itu mengabarinya bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu yeoja yang dicari cari nya itu kembali lagi kesini, ke tempat dulu dia pernah meninggalkan yeoja itu juga

"asisten Yoo, kira kira apa dia masih mengingat ku ?"guman namja itu kepada asisten nya yang sedari tadi masih menatap yeoja yang tak jauh dari mereka , hey yeoja itu bahkan sekilas mirip dengan majikannya

"tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya tuan " ujar asistennya membuat sang majikan berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk paham dan mulai mendekati yeoja itu tetapi niatnya di urungkan ketika melihat guratan kesedihan dimata yeoja itu .

"ayo kita kembali saja , mungkin lain waktu aku harus bertemu dengannya "ujar namja itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berpas pasan dengan ahjuma yang mengabari tentang yeoja tadi , bahwa yeoja tadi sudah datang kembali kesini

"kenapa terburu buru sekali, apa kau sudah bicara dengan daekki? Kau sudah mencarinya beberapa kali bukan "ujar ahjumma tadi menatap heran dengan namja itu , benar benar sekali dia bahkan berkali kali datang tapi hasilnya nihil

"dia mungkin tidak mengingatku , lagipula wajahnya tadi terlihat sangat sedih , aku tidak ingin menambah kesedihannya " sesal namja itu lalu menunduk, dia juga rapuh jika dihadapkan dengan daekhyun . perempuan itu sangat ahli membuat para namja bertekuk lutut dan kembali menjadi rapuh takut akan kehilangan anak itu lagi

"hey, dia pasti mengingatmu, percayalah . sedih? Oh tentu saja dia tertekan dengan penikahannya sekarang "ujar ahjumma tadi yang masih membawa amurice , dia menepuk bahu namja itu setidaknya agar namja yang dihadapannya itu kuat

"dia sudah menikah ?" tanya namja itu tak percaya , dan ahjuma itu mengangguk

"eomma tolong berikan, nomorku, dan suruh dia menghubungiku , aku ingin bicara banyak dengannya . jebal" ujar nya memberikan kartu namanya , lalu eomma yang dikatakan nya tadi mengambil kartu nama dan pamit minta izin untuk pergi menuju daekhyun

"dia sudah menikah "guman namja itu berjalan lemas, bahkan dia pati sangat banyak melewati masa masa indah yeoja itu. seharusnya dia tidak egois waktu itu

 **Fear Of Losing**

"hey, daekki .. ilwa ,, eomma sudah membuatkan yang sangat enak untuk calon anak mu itu " ujar min ah memberikan sepiring amurice lalu membawa anaknya itu duduk di meja tamu, dan membiarkan anaknya itu makan dengan lahap

"ini untukku bukan untuk bayi ini, aku yang sedang lapar "ujar daekhyun dengan makanan yang penuh membuatnya berbicara kumur kumur dan menampilkan wajah kesal khas sesosok daekhyun

"tentu saja itu untuk mu,, tuan putri "ujar min ah menggoda daekhyun lalu menatap wajah anaknya itu dengan lama , ya dia tidak menyangka wajah yang terlihat ceria itu ternyata banyak menyimpan kesedihan , kesedihan mendalam tentunya

"eomma jangan terus melihatku"ujar daekhyun kesal karena sedari terus mata sang eomma menatap nya dengan tatapan poker face

"aih mian mian .."gerutu min ah lalu membuang muka dari arah daekhyun , membuat daekhyunnya merengek lagi

"eomma igeo mashita,, apakah eomma membuatnya banyak , aku inginlagi ,, jebalyo eomma, aku lapar "ujar daekhyun lalu memberikan piring tadi dengan sisa timun diatas nya . dia lupa anak nya itu tidak suka dengan mentimun bahkan sangat tidak suka

"heum baiklah ,, tunggu eomma akan mengambilnya kedapur dulu, " pamit min ah lalu berlalu menuju dapur, tak beberapa lama kemudian daekhyun merasakan ada orang yang akan masuk ke ruangan itu membuatnya tersenyum senang, bahkan sangat senang sepertinya . tapi senyum itu kembali lenyap ketika melihat yang datang adalah yunho, dan beberapa pengawalnya .

"anyeong nyonya muda, anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan muda dirumah " kata kata itu membuat seorang daekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya lalu membuang mukanya , kenapa namja itu selalu mencari masalah dengannya

"bisakah kau telpon dia dan tunggu aku diluar, aku ingin bicara denganya melalui telpon saja "perintah daekhyun akhirnya keluar dengan sigap yunho sudah memberikan hp nya kepada daekhyun dimana hp itu sudah tersambung dengan chanyeol

"yeoboseyo"

"Yak! Park chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan tugas tugasmu dikantor dan lebih memilih pulang cepat "teriakan itu nyaris membuat daekhyun mengeluarkan mata , dia tau pasti suaminya akan membatalkan meeting ataupun meninggalkan pekerjaan itu dan memilih pulang jika tau daekhyun sedang tidak berada dirumah mereka

"Yaissshh, kau membentakku heum, pulang saja cepat aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu "suara berat itu membuat daekhyun hanya menggeleng dan mulai menyiapkan kata katanya

"an—"

"tidak ada kata Kata penolakan hyun –ah . intinya kau harus pulang aku sudah menunggu untuk menghukum mu, setidaknya aku juga sedang merindukanmu " kata kata yang mungkin terdengar vulgar di pendengaran daekhyun membuatnya ingin memaki chanyeol saat ini juga .

"aku sedang datang bulan , jaditidak ada hukuman untukku "ujar daekhyun santai , hey bahkan dia berpura pura datang bulan saat ini

"kalau begitu beri aku pelayanan di rumah , tidak perlu menggunakan mu jika kau sedang datang bulan " vulgar sekali perkataanmu parkchanyeol! Geram daekhyun , dia tau maksud chanyeol, hey dia pasti menginginkan tangan daekhyun untuk melayaninya

"aku sedang makan malam disini ,, aku ingin tidur disini "akhirnya dia pasrah dan mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang dia inginkan , min ah sudah sampai dan mendengar daekhyun yang sangat lucu ketika saat ini . membuatnya bungkam

"hey, makan saja disini, apa disana higenis ? aku tidak ingin kau tiba tiba sakit setelah memakan makanan disana , tempat disana tidak cukup higenis , pulang makan dan tidur disini " kata perintah keluar lagi dari mulut seorang park chanyeol. Hey bahkan dia menghina panti itu

"Jaga ucapanmu, sekali lagi kau mengatakan seperti itu ,aku jamin aku pindah ke sini dan tidak balik dengan mu lagi "desis daekhyun membuat chanyeol yang kali ini bungkam , siapa tidak sakit hati jika mengingat perkataan chanyeol tadi, bahkan panti itulah yang membesarkan seorang daekhyun dan sekarang dengan tidak tau malunya dia menghina panti itu . dan lihatlah , chanyeol menyadari hal itu dia menyadari dia telah berkata salah

"aku mengalah sekarang, makan yang banyak disana , dan tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini, nyonya kecil. Besok kembalilah ,aku merindukanmu, aku ingin kita makan diluar , hanya kita, kau dan aku . untuk yang satu itu tidak membantah , nyonya Park "ujar chanyeol pasrah lalu memutuskan sambungan , dia kalah jika dia sudah membuat sang istri itu sakit hati seperti dilakukannya saat ini. dan daekhyun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu mencari yunho

"nyonya, kami kembali dulu " seperti nya chanyeol sudah menyuruh yunho meninggalkan tempat itu dan dengan cepat daekhyun memberikan hp itu kembali pada yunho lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"besok kau tidak perlu menjemputku, aku sepertinya tidak ingin pulang lagi ke rumah penuh api itu "sindir daekhyun lalu melambaikan tangan melihat punggung yunho mulai menjauh, lalu dia menatap sekelilingnya, hey bahkan pengawal itu setengah dari yang tadi tinggal di perkarangan panti itu . membuat daekhyun mengejar yunho

"yunho-yaa" teriakan daekhyun membuat sang empunya nama berhenti lalu berbalik, bahkan sepertinya yang memanggilnya bukanlah nyonya mudanya yang pendiam dan imut itu melainkan sosok yang lebih menyerupai iblis saat ini

"waeyo , nyonya muda" tampang innoncent membuat daekhyun memukul bahunya kuat

"yak! Bawa pasukanmu semuanya, aku tidak ingin di jaga seperti ini, ini sungguh memalukan " yunho sadar bahwa nyonya mudanya itu memang tidak ingin di perlakukan posesif seperti itu, tetapi itu adalah perintah dari tuannya

"tapi tuan chanyeol menyuruh nya nyonya " yunho memasang wajah ketakutannya , jelas saja dia takut karenatidak pernah dipukul maupun dimarahi oleh sang majikan . dan majikannya itu kembali seperti awal memasang wajah kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu seperti ogah menatap yunho

"rasanya aku ingin mati saja dari pada hidup dengan namja posesif itu "gerutu daekhyun lalu kembali kedalam panti dan membiarkan kisaran 6 pengawal mengelilingi panti itu

"hey, ada apa , kenapa ank eomma cemberut seperti itu ?"tanya min ah melihat kedatang daekhyun , jelas sekali wajah kesal itu masih utuh diwajah imut daekhyun

"namja posesif itubahkan menyruuh semua pengawalnya menjaga panti ini, seperti takut aku akan dibunuh saja " kesal daekhyun lalu menatap eomurice tadi lagi, dia sudah tidak bernafsu makan , dan jangan coba paksa dia makan, taringnya bisa keluar nanti

"lalu kenapa yang lainnya pulang , apa dia mengizinkan mu tidur disini ?"tanya min ah yang langsung dibalas anggukan daekhyun , walaupun di wajah kesal itu tapi dia sepertinya sangat senang bisa bebas dari rumahnya itu

"tentu saja , aku bahkan ingin kembali kesini dan pindah kesini "ujar daekhyun dibalas kekehan sang eomma lalu mereka bercerita mengenai perkembangan panti saat dia keluar , lalu bercerita seru sampai akhirnya mereka lebih memilih tidur

Paginya , daekhyun terbangun ketika menyadari sesuatu yang membisingkan terjadi di luar kamar tidur eommanya itu, tentu saja eommanya sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur itu lagi . dengan lunglai dia berjalan gontai lalu keluar dari kamar, menatap heran dengan pemandangannya , ya yunho dan yang lain sedang menggeledah kamar yang lainnya seperti mencari sesuatu

"mencari apa kalian "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

EXIT ! TBC... CONTINUE

* * *

Koar Koar AuthoR:

 _ **hohoho ini udah banyak plus panjang heum , jangan minta naca nambah part lagi untuk sekarang , bersabarlah sedikit lagi ,, atau tidak .. ff ini akan berakhir dengan kata END :v , Huhuhuhu untuk part ini chanyeol nya manja banget kan? iiya dong apalagi kalo lagi dirumah bareng naca berdua yawlah naca aja ampe mo pingsang ngurus bayi besar itu**_

 _ **Hohoho ngomong ngomong masalah chanyeol , naca baru ngeh masa kalo dia udah punya black card , yawlah chan selama iin i kau gak memberiku uang jajan karena kau nabung untuk black card itu , ya elah sama istri aja lu begitu *dikejarpans**_

 _ **ahhhhhh bingung mo bilang apaaa,, ingat yaaa setelah ini beberapa part selanjutnya isinya angst banget , jangan marah seikitpun dengan author kalau tidak ya sudah ,, author maaah bakal kabur lalu buat di chap selanjuutnya tulisan dengan ukuran 72, spasi 3.0 terus dari awal ampe akhir tulisannya cuma satu kata yang bakal terus diulang ulang "END"**_

 _ **salam kecup muach muach**_

 _ **nacachu khanda :***_

 _ **terima chanyeol**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Cacatan kecil sang author : WARNING ! UNTUK FF INI DI NYATAKAN ADA ADEGAN TIDAK SENONOH , BAGI YANG MERASA DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN MENJAUH DAN MENGKLIK CLOSE TERHADAP TAB WEB FF INI , KHUSUSNYA UNTUK BEBERAPA PART KEDEPAN ! JIKA TIDAK AUTHOR TIDAK MENANGGUNG DOSA MASING MASING ... RATE DARI FF INI SUDAH HAMPIR BERUBAH KE RATE M ,, menjauhlah sebelum terlambat_**

* * *

 _PREVIEW_

 _"nyonya, kami kembali dulu " seperti nya chanyeol sudah menyuruh yunho meninggalkan tempat itu dan dengan cepat daekhyun memberikan hp itu kembali pada yunho lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan_

 _"besok kau tidak perlu menjemputku, aku sepertinya tidak ingin pulang lagi ke rumah penuh api itu "sindir daekhyun lalu melambaikan tangan melihat punggung yunho mulai menjauh, lalu dia menatap sekelilingnya, hey bahkan pengawal itu setengah dari yang tadi tinggal di perkarangan panti itu . membuat daekhyun mengejar yunho_

 _"yunho-yaa" teriakan daekhyun membuat sang empunya nama berhenti lalu berbalik, bahkan sepertinya yang memanggilnya bukanlah nyonya mudanya yang pendiam dan imut itu melainkan sosok yang lebih menyerupai iblis saat ini_

 _"waeyo , nyonya muda" tampang innoncent membuat daekhyun memukul bahunya kuat_

 _"yak! Bawa pasukanmu semuanya, aku tidak ingin di jaga seperti ini, ini sungguh memalukan " yunho sadar bahwa nyonya mudanya itu memang tidak ingin di perlakukan posesif seperti itu, tetapi itu adalah perintah dari tuannya_

 _"tapi tuan chanyeol menyuruh nya nyonya " yunho memasang wajah ketakutannya , jelas saja dia takut karenatidak pernah dipukul maupun dimarahi oleh sang majikan . dan majikannya itu kembali seperti awal memasang wajah kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu seperti ogah menatap yunho_

 _"rasanya aku ingin mati saja dari pada hidup dengan namja posesif itu "gerutu daekhyun lalu kembali kedalam panti dan membiarkan kisaran 6 pengawal mengelilingi panti itu_

 _"hey, ada apa , kenapa ank eomma cemberut seperti itu ?"tanya min ah melihat kedatang daekhyun , jelas sekali wajah kesal itu masih utuh diwajah imut daekhyun_

 _"namja posesif itubahkan menyruuh semua pengawalnya menjaga panti ini, seperti takut aku akan dibunuh saja " kesal daekhyun lalu menatap eomurice tadi lagi, dia sudah tidak bernafsu makan , dan jangan coba paksa dia makan, taringnya bisa keluar nanti_

 _"lalu kenapa yang lainnya pulang , apa dia mengizinkan mu tidur disini ?"tanya min ah yang langsung dibalas anggukan daekhyun , walaupun di wajah kesal itu tapi dia sepertinya sangat senang bisa bebas dari rumahnya itu_

 _"tentu saja , aku bahkan ingin kembali kesini dan pindah kesini "ujar daekhyun dibalas kekehan sang eomma lalu mereka bercerita mengenai perkembangan panti saat dia keluar , lalu bercerita seru sampai akhirnya mereka lebih memilih tidur_

 _Paginya , daekhyun terbangun ketika menyadari sesuatu yang membisingkan terjadi di luar kamar tidur eommanya itu, tentu saja eommanya sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur itu lagi . dengan lunglai dia berjalan gontai lalu keluar dari kamar, menatap heran dengan pemandangannya , ya yunho dan yang lain sedang menggeledah kamar yang lainnya seperti mencari sesuatu_

 _"mencari apa kalian "_

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : T- M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF inI DAPAT menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sesak napas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mata berair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sakitperut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kejang kejang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pusing tujuh keliling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidung Mampet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **dan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Paling Parah Lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Dapat Menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kematian Dini !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ch 4**

Paginya , daekhyun terbangun ketika menyadari sesuatu yang membisingkan terjadi di luar kamar tidur eommanya itu, tentu saja eommanya sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur itu lagi . dengan lunglai dia berjalan gontai lalu keluar dari kamar, menatap heran dengan pemandangannya , ya yunho dan yang lain sedang menggeledah kamar yang lainnya seperti mencari sesuatu

"mencari apa kalian "ujar daekhyun dengan suara parau, tentu saja membuat semua aktivitas cari mencari itu terhenti ketika mendapati sesosok yang dicari

"nyonya muda, anda baru bangun ?" kata yunho di balas dengan tendangan maut daekhyun

"tentu saja aku sudah bangun mendengar kegaduhan yang kalian buat pabbo "ujar daekhyun lagi lagi melayangkan satu persatu pulukan ke semua pengawal bahkan yunho yang mendapat paling banyak pukulan tadi

"kami kira anda akan kabur " ujar yunho spontan dia mendapat pulan kali lipat pukulan maut sang majikan

"aku tidak akan kabur , ini lah rumahku sebenarnya , ada apa kalian kesini . bahkan karena kalian ,semuanya terbangun" desis daekhyun , tentu saja menatap nanar kesemuanya . hey bahkan mereka sudah menjadi tontonan para pemilik panti itu , anak panti dan pengurus tentunya

"maapkan saya nyonya, bahkan saya sudah menelpon tuanmuda mengatakan kalau anda tidak ada dipanti "sesal yunho membuat daekhyun terperanjat , hey dia masih ingat tahun lalu ketika dia ingin kabur dari rumah, tentu saja tidak kesampaian mengingat mata mata chanyeol sangat banyak . dan akibatnya yang lengah saat dia berusaha kabur kena hukuman mati oleh chanyeol . dia takut chanyeol akan murka lagi

"kau ceroboh , aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu ku disini , dan kalian mengacaukan semuanya "teriak daekhyun membuat nya memegang perutnya, perutnya sangat nyeri. Dia tau bahwa saat dia hamil dia tidak boleh berteriak ataupun banyak pikiran tentu dapat menganggu kondisi kandungannya

"nyonya gwenchana ?"tanya yunho panik melihat daekhyunsudah memegangperut nya dan wajah kesakitan majikannya

"daekki ., kau baik baik saja "ujar min ah membawa putrinya masuk kekamarnya lagi mendudukkan di kasur kecil itu dan mencoba membiarkan putrinya itu tenang , dan dia menangis . daekhyun menangis .

"kenapa menangis ? uljima , kasian anakmu "hibur min ah seraya mengelus perut daekhyun . tatapan di mata daekhyun terlihat ketakutan, dia sangat takut jika nyawa mati karenanya lagi

"eomma, dia dia akan membunuh lagi "bibir kecil daekhyun bergetar menandakan sang empunya sangat ketakutan , tentu saja min ah juga langsung lemas mendengar itu

"siapa yang akan membunuh lagi?"tanya min ah akhirnya mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya dan memeluk sang anak agar dapat kekuatan sedikit

"suami,, dia sua,, mi kuu akan m,, membunuh .. lagi "ujarnya . bahkan saat dipelukpun daekhyun masih merasa ketakutan , tentu dia masih mengingat sepuluh orang mati karena kebodohannya . hey ini bukan salahnya ini salah pengawalnya tidak mencari nya dengan becus dan langsung mengatakan bahwa daekhyun kabur

"siapa sebenarnya suamimu,, ?" kali ini rasa penasaran min ah meluap luap , dia tidak menyangka ada sosok yang bisa begitu mencintai anaknya itu sampai bahkan mau membunuh orang , pintu kamar itu terbuka, wajah yang menunjukan khawatir dan marah bergabung menjadi satu , dan wajah itu sudah berubah dari malaikat menjadi devil , menantap sendu kearahnya , kearah daekhyunya.

Tentu saja min ah tau siapa orang yang ada didepannya, tidak ada satupun yang tidak tau, dia adalah DevilPark. Waajah min ah hampir sama dengan daekhyun yang sedang menunjukkan ketakutan . apa mungkin daevilpark lah suami anaknya ? batinnya terus bergulat dan berdebat hebat .

"Kau,, Tidak Jadi Kabur ?"dengar itu bahkan suaranya sudah berbeda, dia devilpark, bukan chanyeol. Ketakutan daekhyun semakin menjadi jadi , membuat sesosok devil dihadapannya itu hampir menjadi malaikat dan kembali memeluk istrinya

"Park Daekhyun !, aku bertanya, kau tidak jadi kabur ?" teriak chanyeol, min ah hanya membulatkan matanya , apa benar benar devilpark itu suami anaknya , daekhyun bingung setengah mati , dia takut akan chanyeol sekarang , tapi dia ingin menjawab semua perkataan chanyeol. Semuanya menjadi satu di dadanya

"Jawab Aku !"Suara beratnya itu perlahan mulai luntur dan kali ini min ah melihat sesuatu yang mungkin tidak pernah orang katakan , dan itu mungkin salah satu keajaiban dia bisa melihat sosok itu akhirnya berubah menjadi malaikat , dan memeuluk putrinya, IYA , chanyeol memeluk daekhyun dan mengelus rambut kecoklatan daekhyun . dan lihatlah sekarang , devil park itu menangis didalam pelukan anaknya

"Jangan Tinggalkan aku Hyun-ah, aku hampir mati mendengarnya tadi , rasanya dadaku sesak "pelukan chanyeol mengerat membuat daekhyun terkejut , devilpark berubah menjadi seorang angel dalam waktu limat menit . dan akhirnya daekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan suaminya itu

"aku tidak kabur , sungguh . aku tidur disini , mereka tidak mencariku lebih dalam dan langsung mengatakan padamu aku kabur . aku tidak berniat kabur walaupun kau menginginkan aku menjauh dari hidupmu "isak daekhyun meneggelamkan wajahnya dibahu lebar chanyeol , pemandangan yang jarang di umbar oleh seorang park chanyeol. Bahkan min ah sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lega .

"arra "

"jangan hukum mereka "

"maaf sayangnya kau telat mengatakan hal itu sayang , aku sudah membunuh semuanya " ujar chanyeol santai membuat sang istri melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata sang suami nanar, dan ini tidak bisa di toleransi , rahang daekhyun mengeras lalu membuang muka dari arah chanyeol . jangan lupakan sosok min ah disana yang terbungkam mendengar kata membunuh tadi . devilpark tetap lah devil jika berada diluar , tapi lupakan fakta bahwa ada istrinya itu sekrang dan dia bahkan menjadi sosok yang bringas

"C,h,, an,,,yeol,,, Mworago "teriak daekhyun histeris lalu menarik kerah kemeja kantor chanyeol , dia tidak menyangka suaminya kembali berubah menjadi devil , tapi tenanglah dia tidak berubah menjadi devil dihadapan daekhyun sekarang malah dia hanya menunduk

"iiya aku sudah membunuh semuanya , sebelum aku masuk ke sini "ujar chanyeol santai , hey dia bilang sebelum kesini , dia membunuh pengawal itu dimana ? di luar ? didepan anak panti ? sedangkan daekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya . sekaligus kecewa dengan lelaki dihadapanya

"jangan bilang kau membunuhnya di luar , didepan anak-anak pa—"ujar daekhyun terputus ketika melihat gelengan chanyeol , untung saja lelaki itu masih menjaga sikap di panti ini .

"tenanglah , setidaknya aku tidak mau terkena darah mereka, aku sudah menyuruh suruhanku membunuh mereka di markas para pengawal " ujar chanyeol , tunggu dia bilang di markas para pengawal otomatis mereka belum dibunuh , iya mereka belum dibunuh karena markas pengawal dari panti ini sungguh jauh , daekhyun merogoh saku baju maupun celana chanyeol dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang memang dicari , Hp chanyeol .

Dengan cepat tangan mungil daekhyun bergerak cepat dan akhirnya mendapati sesuatu kontak telpon itu sesuatu yang brilian

"kau sedang apa ?" tanya chanyeol seraya merangkul perut istrinya dengan posesif . lalu melihat lihat apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya, hey istrinya sedang menelpon sekarang.

"aniyo, aku daekhyun . berhenti sekarang . jangan sentuh mereka sedikitpun "

"perintah ? iya ini perintah dari parkchanyeol " ujar daekhyun membuat chanyeol melotot , dia tau siapa yang istrinya telpon , kim hwa yeon , adalah ketua gangster asuhan chanyeol , dimana dialah yang bertugas menyuruh anak buahnya menghabisi orang orang. Dengan cepat chanyeol menarik hp itu menatap tajam keistrinya lalu mengambil alih telpon itu

"Lanjutkan saja , aku tidak pernah memerintah hal itu " suara itu terdengar sangat dingin membuat daekhyun tidak bisa menyangka dia berbuat hal itu . dan itu didepan istrinya

"Chanyeol!" teriak daekhyun tetap saja chanyeol masih berbicara tentang cara cara membunuh nya gimana

"Tembak mati sa-"

"Berhentilah chan, atau kau ingin aku yang mati ." ujar daekhyun yang sudah menjauh darinya dan mengangkat gunting diatasnya , hey bahkan jika ditusuk guntuk itu mengenai perutnya. Min ah bingung harus berbuat apa, melihat tingkah anaknya itu . dia ingin bilang bahwa ada bayi didalam perut itu tetap saja dia harus merahasiakan perihal itu terhadap chanyeol .

"Hajima ,, hajimaa daekki, " akhirnya min ah berbicara , dia tidak ingin anaknya kenapa napa . mendengar suara min ah chanyeol terdiam dan melihat kearah istrinya , dia tidak menyangka daekhyun bisa menggertaknya . dan dia tidak mengacuhkannya . dia mengabaikan hal itu

"jangan menggertakku hyun-ah , ah lupa Yeoboya—" terbukti lah akhirnya didepan minah bahwa chanyeol lah suami anaknya itu . dia tidak menyangka apa yang daekhyun bilang sangat berbeda dari cerita dari orang orang dan setau min ah chanyeol masih pdkt dengan seorang gadis , yang bernama byun hyemi tentu saja min ah tidak pernah mendengar bahwa chanyeol sudah menikah . dan dia tau bahwa semua itu sebenarnya dirahasiakan

"aku tidak menggertakmu , dari pada sepuluh nyawa hilang karena aku yang masih baik baik saja , lebih baik aku mati ! "lirih daekhyun hampir menancapkan gunting itu , hey benarkan penglihatan seorang chanyeol sekarang , istrinya mau membunuh diri , dan ini bukan mimpi kan , bagaimana hidup seorang chanyeol jika istrinya tidak ada di hidupnya.

"baiklah , jauhkan gunting itu . aku akan membebaskan mereka " ujar chanyeol pasrah dari pada nanti akhirnya dia melihat mayat istrinya didepannya

"jangan bunuh mereka , berhenti saja " ujar chanyeol akhirnya pada seorang di sebrang sana , terdengar suara yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan chanyeol membuat chanyeol mendesah berat

"lepaskan saja , bilang pada mereka , mulai nanti kembali untuk mengawasi gerak gerik istriku lagi . istriku yang memaksanya , jangan samapia kelalaian lagi atau tidak kalian semua ku bunuh kalian dnegan tanganku sendiri " ujar chanyeol lalu sedikit geram

"Tidak ada kata membunuh sekarang , lepaskan saja " akhirnya sambungan itu dimatikan oleh chanyeol , lalu dia menatapa istrinya itu mendekat perlahan dan mengambil alih Gunting yang berada di tangan daekhyun membuangnya jauh jauh .

"jangan pernah menggertakku lagi , kau mati akan kupastikan aku pun mati " kata kata itu meluncur secara bebas dan si empunya badan sempurna itu memeluk tubuh kecil sang istri

"buat apa kau kemari , pergilah pulang , aku masih ingin disini " ujar daekhyun yang terdengar sedang mengusir , hey mengusir kubilang , tidak ada yang berani mengusir devil itu aku yakin itu .

"sebenarnya tadi hanya ingin mengantar beberapa bajumu, dan barangmu , agar kau lebih nyaman , tidak mungkin istriku sendiri memakai baju yang sama sepanjang hari ini kan ?" gumam chanyeol yang masih bertahan memeluk tubuh istrinya itu

"lalu mendengar kau kabur, membuatku lepas kendali, maafkan aku " kata maaf ? hey itu kosakata baru di kamus chanyeol sepertinya, pikir min ah . karena setaunya chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun walaupun dia bersalah

"aku mengerti , pergilah kekantor dan selesaikan urusanmu , aku masih ingin disini . dan jangan memaksaku pulang sekarang " ujar daekhyun , membuat chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan menggeleng pelan

"kau harus pulang malam ini "

"aku tidak mau "

"kalau begitu aku akan kesini lagi nanti malam , dan kita makan bersama "

"urus saja calon ibu dari anakmu chanyeol-ssi " pekik daekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh suaminya keluar dari ruangan itu , dan sekarang liatlah anak anak tidak ada lagi ,, mungkin sudah pergi kekamar masing masing , lalu hanya ada beberapa pengurus yang masih setia di tempat nya masing masing walaupun sesekali takut melihat kearah devil park itu

Daekhyun mendorong tubuh besar itu sampai kedepan pintu panti , tidak bahkan lebih dia mendorong tubuh chanyeol sampai kedepan mobil dimana para pengawalnyha sudah berbaris dan memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua

"Aku masih mau lama lama disini "ujar nya lalu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong lagi tapi apalah daya seorang daekhyun itu tidak sanggup mendorong suaminya itu dan membuatnya malah terdorong kedepan, hampir saja terjatuh jika suaminya tidak menahannya

"dasar ceroboh "kekeh suaminya lalu membantu sang istri berdiri , lalu daekhyun hanya memasang wajah innoncentnya dan mempoutkan kedua bibirnya , tanpa mereka sadari pengurus panti itu tak menyangka apa yang mereka lihat sekarang . tunggu ! jangan sebut namanya park chanyeol jika dia tidak dapat mengambil kesempatan itu , dia bahkan mengecup bibir istrinya yang sedang terpout tadi . alhasil awalnya hanya kecupan membuat chanyeol melesakkan lebih dalam , dan apa yang terjadi ? mereka tidak memikirkan hampir banyak pasang mata memperhatikan hal itu . bahkan wajah chanyeol sedikit miring agar leluasa mencium istrinya . daekhyun yang tidak dapat berbuat apa apa hanya membalas lumatan pelan itu .

Chanyeol menghentikannya dan mengecup puncak kepala sang istri,

"itu tadi morning kiss kan ? aku akan berangkat kerja dulu heum " ujar chanyeol sekali lagi mengecup bibir istrinya , dan daekhyun hanya diam dia baru sadar dia belum menggosok gigi pagi ini mengingat saat dia bangun dia langsung memukuli pengawal itu tanpa sempat mencuci muka ataupun menggososok gigi sedikitpun

"yak! Chan, aku belum menggosok gigi ku hari ini , "ujar daekhyun jujur membuat chanyeol terdiam dan menatap istrinya lalu membuang muka, kali ini sang suami yang mengambek kah ? lupakan hal itu dan daekhyun sedang bergelayut manja dan memasang aegyonya didepan chanyeol

"jelaskan padaku , kenapa istriku ini belum mencuci muka dan gosok gigi "

"Yaiiisshhh, tentu saja kerusuhan yang di buat sama pengawalku tadi pagi, membuatku terbangun dan langsung menghampiri mereka dan hasilnya begini … sampai sekarang aku tidak berniat kekamar mandi "ujar daekhyun lagi lagi dengan jujur membuat chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah daekhyun

"apa mereka mengganggu tidur mu nyonya kecil? " daekhyun tau siapa yang dimaksud chanyeol, dia tidak ingin pengawal itu berakhir tragis akibat chanyeol , maka dari itu dia menggeleng cepat

"anniyo,, aku sudah terbangun lalu penasaran dan keluar" dusta daekhyun yang langsung mendapat sindiran dari sang suami

"ya, istriku sudah bisa berbohong sekarang "

"chanyeoll-aahh, ah sudah lah aku malas berdebat lagi dengan mu dan jangan kemari lagi "ujar daekhyun yang akhirnya kembali ngambek membuat chanyeol mencolekdagu sang istri dan mengecup hidung istrinya

"hey,, kenapa aku tidak boleh kesini lagi ?"tanya chanyeol penasaran lalu dibalas gelengan mantap daekhyun

"tentu saja tidak boleh, kau tau siapa kau kan , devil Park ! tentu saja semuanya takut saat melihatmu, berubah lah dulu menjadi sesosok angel baru datang kesini "perintah daekhyun dibalas dengan beberapa kali kerjab-an mata chanyeol, kata yang sedikit menusuk bukan ?

"arraseo, aku akan berubah menjadi angel saat bersamamu , jadi kau tidak perlu memarahiku jika aku kesini "ujar chanyeol lagi lalu memasuki mobil dan menurunkan jendela mobil itu setengah

"Ah Ya, aku lupa , baguslah morningkiss ku hari ini dapat beberapa vitamin tambahan karena kau tidak menggosok gigi tadi "kekeh chanyeol lalu menyuruh supirnya beranjak pergi , dan dibalas desahan berat daekhyun . dan kemudian dia kembali lagi dalam rumah panti itu

"Devil Park Siapa mu ?"

"Apa dia kenal denganmu?"

"Kenapa dia mencium mu?"

"kenapa dia lembut sekali , seperti tidak cocok dengan julukannya "

Hey bahkan dia belum sempat duduk untuk menikmati waktu santainya dan malah di lemparkan banyak pertanyaan , dia hanya ingin tenang tinggal dipanti itu untuk sementara . dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa min ah hanya menggeleng melihat rekan kerjanya mengelilingi anaknya itu . membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi , karena sang anak itu hari ini melewati banyak masalah

"chogiyo, nyonya muda , ini titipan tuan muda, "ujar Hanni memberikan beberapa stel baju , lalu pernak penik dan sepatu rumah , ingatlah daekhyun bukan mau mengungsi beberapa hari disini , dia hanya sebentar dan akan kembali nanti . tidak perlu menyiapkan banyak banyak hal seperti ini. ahjuma ahjuma yang mengelilinginya langsung memencar dan memperhatikan bebrapa pengawal menemani hanni memberikan barang yang super duper banyak itu , hanni adalah asisten pribadi khusus untuk menjadi penata rias pakaian dan wajah daekhyun

"aku tidak butuh itu semua hani-ya , bantu aku jelaskan pada tuanmuda mu itu, "desah berat terdengar setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu . hani hanya terdiam lalu mengerti bahwa nyonya mudanya itu bukannya tidak suka diberi begini , hanya tidak suka jika harus merepotkan orang lain .

"tapi ini perintah nyonya "ujar hanni pelan dan menunduk , daekhyun mengambil beberapa baju lalu memilihnya , baju yang sedikit besar dan tidak mengetat di tubuhnya dia takut bayinya nanti tertekan didalam jika dia memakai pakaian ketat . dan tentu saja dia hanya mengambil empa potong baju termasuk baju tidur . dia mengambil satu sendal dan satu lagi sepatu sendal . lalu memberikannya lagi kepada hani

"aku hanya membutuhkan ini, dan yang lainnya letak saja di kediaman , kalian pulanglah dan istirahat "perintah daekhyun lalu menyuruh pengawal dan hani itu keluar .

"selamat menikmati istirahat anda nyonya muda "ujar mereka memberi hormat lalu berlalu pergi

Lagi lagi ahjuma itu mengelilingi pakaiannya tadi dan menunjukkan wajah terkagum kagum , jangan kan mereka sebenarnya daekhyun waktu awal juga terkagum mengingat harga bajunya tidaklah murah murah , dan seiring berjalannya waktu dia sudah terbiasa dengan kemewahan yang dipunyai suaminya . membuatnya tidak seperti orang kampung. Dan ia tau bahwa baju yang di bawa hani tadi itu semua baju yang baru dibeli chanyeol dan itu sesuai selera seorang park chanyeol.

"eomma aku sungguh lelah , "ujar daekhyun menuju ke min ah lalu memeluk min ah , membuat minah mengelus punggung sang anak dan membawanya kekamar , menyuruh daekhyun tidur agar dapat menghilangkan stressnya saat ini . kemudian min ah keluar mengambil baju dan barang barang sang anak yang dibawa oleh wanita tadi . meletakkan barang itu di kamar mereka.

"Kau pasti lelah menghadapi masalahmu ya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan , eomma kira kau benaran mau melakukan hal bodoh itu bagaimana dengan anakmu nanti "ujar min ah yang tau anaknya itu belum tidur ,dan daekhyun membalasnya dengan deheman .

"aku memang hampir melakukannya eomma, liatlah dia hampir mau membunuh sepuluh nyawa karena tidak becus menjagaku ."suaranya pelan tentu saja terdengar oleh min ah lalu duduk di samping daekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya

"suamimu, devil park ya? Hm pantas saja, tapi eomma heran saat dia menatapmu , tatapannya buka seperti awal dia datang tadi"

"tadi itu angelpark-ku eomma, dia hanya akan berubah menjadi angel saat bersamaku "

"kenapa kau tidak bilang pada eommamu ini bahwa kau istrinya seorang PARKCHANYEOL " ujar minah yang sedari tadi masih disimpannya menunggu sang anak lebih baik

"karena itulah aku tidak mau memberi tau siapa suamiku sebenarnya eomma, pasti tidak ada yang percaya nanti, lagi pula dia memang sangat berwaspada saat mengetahui banyak musuhnya mengincarku "ujar daekhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Dia merasakan ada tangan mengelus perut itu dan dia tau itu tangan siapa , itu tangan min ah

"Semoga anakmu , tidak seperti appanya , maksud eomma , tidak sedevil appanya "ujar min ah mengoreksi perkataannya dia takut salah bicara mengingat anaknya itu bukanlah miliknya lagi melainkan milik sesosok yang ditakuti massa

"heum , aku juga berharap begitu "

"lalu kenapa tidak ada berita kau menikah dengan nya"

"ya karena dia takut aku di ganggu orang, dia suami yang posesif , dan memang pernikahanku hanya ada keluarga besar Park . "

"apa kau senang menikah dengannya ?"tanya min ah yang sudah menaikkan selimut daekhyun agar dapat menutupi sang anak dari kedingingan musim winter

"heum , sangat senang . bahkan aku tidak berniat meninggalkannya , eomma , aku lelah "ujar daekhyun semakin pelan lalu dibalas anggukan min ah dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu

"tidurlah , jika ada apa apa bilang pada eomma "ujar min ah yang nyaris tak terdengar karena terendam dengan suara pintu tertutup

"Nak Appamu, kembali kesosok devilnya lagi tadi didepan eomma, semoga kau menjadi angelpark ya. Eomma mengharapkan itu agar kau dapat membawa kembali ayahmu itu ke posisinya sebenarnya "ujar daekhyun mengelus perutnya pelan lalu mencoba tertidur

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Ireona hyun-ah, kau sudah terlalu lama tidur "suara berat itu mengusik tidur nyonya kecilnya sendiri . seraya memainkan tangannya di pipi tirus sang nyonya

"ngeuhhnggg,, "suara parau berharap agar tidur nya tidak diganggu , tentu saja hal mustahil baginya karena yang menganggunya tak lain dari suaminya sendiri , seorang park chanyeol

"ireona,, kau mau aku memandikanmu heum "ujar suara berat itu lagi lagi mengusik putri imut itu , dan alhasil putri itu terbangun .

"kenapa kau ada disini ?"bukannya mengumpulkan raganya malah dia sudah memaki chanyeol karena kedatangan chanyeol saat ini tentu saja itu lebih mengerikan.

"tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau lama sekali tidurnya ?"tanya chanyeol mencium pipi daekhyun dan mencubit cubit hidung daekhyun,

"sudah menjadi angel eoh? "sindir daekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan chanyeol .

"tentu saja sudah, lihatlah istriku ini bahkan dia belum mandi dari tadi pagi dan ini sudah malam , sayang "ujar chanyeol menggelitik perut daekhyun, geli tentu saja !

"arraseo, aku akan mandi dulu, tunggulah disini dan kita makan malam , lalu kau pulang dan aku kembali tidur "ujar daekhyun seraya mau keluar dari ruangan itu , tapi tangannya sudah keburu ditarik chanyeol

"hey, tentu saja kau memang harus mandi , lalu kita makan bersama , dan kita tidur bersama "ujar chanyeol membuat raga daekhyun balik ketempat semestinya dengan cepat, dan ekspresi daekhyun sekarang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin tertawa

"aku tidak akan pulang, aku ingin menginap lagi disni , jebalyo "rengek daekhyun dibalas anggukan chanyeol

"lalu kenapa kau bilang kita tidur bersama "ujardaekhyun dibalas kekehan chanyeol

"iya kita akan tidur bersama disini . di panti ini " ujar chanyeol santai , daekhyun tenanglah bahkan matamu hampir keluar saat ini

"Lalu kita tidur dimana ? di sini tidak ada kamar kosong untuk tubuh besarmu itu "dengus daekhyun lalu dibalas kekehan chanyeol.

"dikamar anak anak, kita akan tidur di sana malam ini. bukankah kau dekat dengan sera, tadi dia memohon pada ahjumma min ah agar kau tidur disampingnya malam ini , lalu aku bilang saja akku ingin tidur dikamar itu bersama sama denganmu juga "ujar chanyeol bahkan tanpa ada beban tapi ada kilatan sedikit jijik mungkin mengingat dia adalah orang yang terlalu gila akan kebersihan

"apa kau tidak jijik tidur di tempat tidak higenis ini ? kau bisa sakit ,pulanglah dan uruslah hyemi , dia butuh belaianmu "ujar daekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol

"pokoknya aku juga ingin tidur disini, lagi pula aku sudah mandi tadi di rumah "ujarnya dengan secepat kilat daekhyun meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Disisi Lain,

"Bagaimana ? Apa berhasil ?" ujar namja itu duduk dikursi bkebanggaannya itu lalu menatap sesosok orang didepannya, dan orang itu mengangguk

"hampir berhasil tetapi, namja itu entah kenapa seperti ditarik oleh yeoja itu jika mereka sedang bersama , tapi tenanglah aku yakin sebentar lagi rencana ini sukses"

"baguslah jika begitu , aku bisa mneghancurkannya lebih mudah"

"aku permisi dulu, "ujar orang tadi lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan lihatlah tampang namja itu , dia ingin sekali pergi ketempat yang hanya bisa mempertemukannya dengan yeoja kecil itu, bukan yeoja kecil melainkan badannya yang kurus tinggi itu membuatnya terlihat kecil

"akan kuusahakan kembali bersamamu lagi , aku ingin membangun semuanya dari awal dan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya "gumannya pelan

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Mokcha" TITAH chanyeol kepada semuanya untuk memulai makan , ya semuanya dari mulai anak anak panti itu sampai ahjumma yang menurut chanyeol itu sedikit lucu mengingat kedatangannya tadi seperti kedatangan barack obama ke panti itu . chanyeol mulai memakan makanannya dan sesekali melirik kearah daekhyun yang hanya diam dan fokus pada makannanya . lihatlah ahjuma dan anak anak itu menatapnya kagum dari awal datang sampai sekarang , mereka mungkin tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan sesosok sempurna itu

"kenapa kau tidak makan ?"tanya chanyeol akhirnya yang sudah member hentikan suapan ketiganya . melihat ke istrinya yang terlihat sedikit pucat

"aku tidak nafsu "

"apa kau ingin makanan berbau eropa? Atau aapa gitu ? setidak nya kau harus makan , apapun itu aku akan membelinya "ujar chanyeol mencoba menyuapi istrinya itu yang hanya dibalas gelengan

"aku tidak nafsu jangan paksa aku, aku tidak ingin makan apapun sekarang , perutku sakit "ujarnya jujur , dan spon tan dibalas tatapan khawatir dari min ah karena ia tau itu adalah ulah bayinya , sering menendang kecil tapi bisa membuat sosok eomma itu kesakitan

"sakit ? apa aku perlu memanggil dokter kim kesini ?"kekhawatiran chanyeol membuncah, lalu dibalas gelengan daekhyun sendiri

"aku tidak papa dan aku tidak nafsu makan, makanlah chan. Nanti jika aku lapar aku akan makan "

"aku memesan pizza untukmu kalau begitu "ujar chanyeol dan kali ini dibalas tatapan tajam daekhyun

"kubilang jangan pikirkan aku, makan saja , atau kau ingin aku menyuapimu , PARK CHANYEOL" kesal daekhyun lalu mengambil alih sumpit di tangan chanyeol dan menyuapkan makanan itu kemulut chanyeol tentu awalnya chanyeol tidak mengerti respect istrinya dan akhirnya dia tau lalu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan itu perlahan

"mwo pizza? Ahjussi sera ingin pizza"ujar sera menghilangkan kecanggungan disitu , lalu ahjuma disitu memperingatkan ke sera agar tidak berbicara ceplas ceplos begitu , karena takut dianggap tidak sopan

"kau mau ? chankaman ahjusi akan menyuruh teman ahjussi membelikannya ya "ujar chanyeol menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya keluar untuk membelikan pizza itu

"tidak perlu repot repot chanyeol-ssi "ujar min ah segan lalu dibalas gelengan chanyeol

"gwenchana , setidaknya biarkan saja mereka makan seperti itu selama aku disini. Pasti mereka jarang makan begitu "ujar chanyeol lalu kembali membuka mulut menunggu suapan dari daekhyun , dan daekhyun menyuapkannya lagi tapi kali ini lebih dalam membuat chanyeol spontan terkejut lalu hampir saja memuntahkan makanannya

"yak !park daekhyun , beraninya kau melakukan hal bejat pada suamimu "ujar chanyeol karena merasa daekhyunmemang sengaja menyuapkan leih dalam agar chanyeol tersedak . tentu dibalas dengan juluran bibir daekhyun

"mwo suami? Apa ahjussi adalah suami daekki eonni, ? " ceplos sera lagi membuat daekhyun menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan

"iya, waeyo ?"tanya chanyeol sok imut

"kata eonni, ahjussi tidak membolehkan eonni tinggal disini lagi , tapi ahjussi membiarkan eonni sering bermain disini kan ?"cecar sera membuat min ah dan daekhyun terkejut . oh tidak devilnya pasti keluar, melihat rahang chanyeol mengeras , membuat daekhyun menjauh darinya sedikit takut tiba tiba chanyeol berbuat mengerikan padanya

"tentu saja boleh jika bermain kesini , kalau eonni mu itu tinggal disini , bagaimana dengan ahjussi ? apa kau membiarkan ahjussi tinggal di rumah sendirian "ujar chanyeol menahan amarahnya , karena dia sudah berjanji menjadi malaikat hanya untuk malam ini. dia tersenyum sumringah , tentu membuat daekhyun heran melihat reaksi chanyeol seperti itu

"Kau mengatakan apa pada anak anak tentangku ?"desisnya sekaligus bisiknya pada daekhyun membuat daekhyun terperanjat lalu menggeleng pelan dan membalas bisikannya

"tentu saja Cuma pada sera aku mengatakannya. Dia ingin aku menetap disini , tapi aku bilang tidak bisa" sera dibisikkan sesuatu oleh ahjuma in ha dan daekhyun tau inti apa yang akan di bisikkan ahjuma itu pada sera lalu sera mengangguk dan tersenyum pada chan

"ahjussi, kalau begitu ahjussi apa sudah punya adik kecil ? kapan kapan bawa kesini yaaaa "ujar sera mengalihkan pembicaraaan dan lagi lagi dia salah berbicara , membuat chanyeol hampir kelepasan menjadi devil . untung dia langsung melihat wajah daekhyun yang dapat membuatnya menjadi angel lagi

"kau mengatakan apa lagi ?" lirih chanyeol kepada daekhyun dibalas gelengan lemah daekhyun , mungkin dia lebih tersindir didalam perkataan sera tadi, karena dia bungkam jangan lupa bahwa chanyeol malah sedari tadi lemas

"Heum, sebentar lagi ahjussi mempunyai adik, nanti ahjussi bawa kesini , tenanglah "ujar chanyeol mencoba semangat dan tersenyum hey bahkan dari senyum mereka berdua dapat dipastikan mereka sedang sangat sedih mendengarnya

"sebenarnya eonni mu yang tidak ingin memberikan ahjussi adik, maka kalau kau ingin minta saja pada eonnimu ini "ujar chanyeol dengan wajah innocent yang dibuat buat dan alhasil menyebabkan pinggangnya kesakitan akibat cubitan keras daekhyun

"ah jinjja? Eonni yaaa jebal,, berikan kami adik "ujar sera yang dibalas sahutan anak anak lain . bahkan ahjumma juga berbicara mengikuti anak anak , tidak dengan ahjuma nana dan minah

"tentu saja , nanti eonni berikan kalian liat. Eotthe? Asal kalian janji tidak nakal dengan eomma eomma disini "ujar daekhyun dibalas anggukan mantap dari anak anak itu

"hey bahkan kau melupakan aku yang sedang makan, cepat suapkan aku "ujar chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar yang sudah siap menerima suapan daekhyun

"harusnya seorang chanyeol itu makan sendiri "gerutu daekhyun dibalas dengan tatapan khasnya , mengintemidasi dan alhasil menyebabkan beberapa ahjuma itu tersenyum melihat keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka , dan malam itu memang tidak ada lagi DEVILPARK yang ditakuti orang orang.

 **Fear Of Losing**

"daekki, ini kami hanya mempunyai selimut dan bantal untuk kalian , apa kau yakin tidur disitu "ujar min ah memberikan dua bantal dan dua selimur, tentu saja dibalas anggukan daekhyun

"aku yakin eomma, hanya tidak yakin seorang park chanyeol mau tidur disini bersamaku, moodnya kadang suka berubah . lagi pula mana mungkin kami tidur dikamar eomma, kamar eomma hanya bisa untukku bukan untuk tubuhnya itu "kekeh daekhyun lalu pamit masuk kekamar anak anak , sebagian anak anak mendekat dengannya dan sebagian lagi sudah terbang kealam mimpi

"eonni, bacakan cerita untuk kami "ujar rae min pada daekhyun yang baru saja masuk lalu dibalas anggukan daekhyun

"tunggu dulu heum, eonni menyiapkan tempat tidur dulu untuk ahjussi itu , baru nanti eonni menceritakan kisah seru untuk kalin , eotthe?"tawar daekhyun dibalas anggukan mereka dan membantu daekhyun meletakkan dan mengembangkan selimut itu di ujung , dekat jendela . bahkan chanyeol enggan merusak kebersamaan kakak dan adik itu dan hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan

"Ilwa,, eonni akan bercerita seru, kalian mau yang seram atau yang senang ?"tanya daekhyun yang lagi lagi sudah kembali di kerumuni anak anak itu , lalu mereka dengan cepat menjawab seram . tentu senyum smirk daekhyun keluar dengan cepat

"Pada suatu hari ,, di rumah yang di tempati keluarga kecil, terjadi lah beberapa kejadian yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh manusia, seperti pisau terbang atau semacamnya " mulai daekhyun menceritakan itu dibalas dengan sikap antusias mereka , sangat antusias .

"lalu ,, anak kecil yang bernama princess itu sedang tertidur, dia lama sekali tidak bisa tidur akhirnya dia bermain petak umpet sendirian "ujar daekhyun lagi lalu melihat chanyeol masuk keruangan itu membuatnya terdiam dan mau beranjak . untung chanyeol menggeleng dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya itu

"ah, lalu anak kecil itu bermain petak umpet dan tiba tiba ada anak kecil lagi datang kepadanya dan dia bernama Peol, lalu akhirnya mereka bermain bersama . sampai jam 3 malam "suara yang sengaja ditakut takuti oleh dakehyun membuat anak anak itu satu persatu mulai kembali tidur , karena tau akhirnya seperti apa, mereka takut kejadian seperti itu

"lalu, keesokkan harinya princess bertanya pada mamanya , apa mamanya kenal dengan peol dan mamanya menggeleng , tapi ayahnya langsung terdiam . dan bilang bahwa peol adalah anak yang dibunuh oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri ,,, selesai " ujar daekhyun melihat satu persatu wajah manis itu ketakutan dan sebagian bersembunyi dibalik selimut .

"jadi kalian harus cepat tidur agar tidak bertemu hantu,, sekarang tidurlah "ujar daekhyun menciumi kening anak itu satu persatu . chanyeol sedari tadi melihat semua aktivitas sang istri dan hanya tersenyum indah .

"eonni poopoo "rengek sera lalu dibalas kecupan daekhyun ,

"ne, sudah , eonni mu harus menidurka bayi besar itu dulu sekarang, sera harus tidur , agar besok kita dapat bermain , "ujar daekhyun dibalas anggukan sera dan sera melihat kearah chanyeol yang sedang melihatnya juga

"ahjussi, calcayo,, terimakasih pizzanya tadi "

"Hm "

"Ah iya , ahjussi harus tidur cepat agar eonni tidak kewalahan menidurkan bayibesar seperti ahjussi " sera berkata jujur membuat daekhyun membungkam mulut sera dengan kedua tangannya

"calcayoo, dongsaengdeul "ujar daekhyun lalu beranjak menuju kearah chanyeol dan duduk dihadapan chanyeol

"Bayi Besar? Nugu ?" tanya chanyeol aneh dan menatap daekhyun terus menerus

"hey jangan melihatku terus menerus "ujar daekhyun dibalas anggukan chanyeol

"apa kau yakin ingin tidur disini ?"tanya daekhyun yang seperti memang sangat tidak yakin sang suami itu bisa tidur malam ini

"tentu saja "balas chanyeol lantang

"ya sudah selimut ku yang satu lagi dijadikan alas untuk badanmu itu , dan—"terpotong akibat chanyeol menyela duluan

"ide bagus , dan satu lagi untuk kita berdua, kupastikan malam ini kau tetap dipelukanku sampai pagi agar tidak kedinginan "ujar chanyeol percaya diri dibalas anggukan kecil daekhyun

"terserahmu, tidurlah dulu "ujar daekhyun mau beranjak tapi tidak jadi karena chanyeol sudah menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan membawanya tidur bersama

"kalau aku tidur , kau juga harus tidur "ujar chanyeol dibalas tatapan kesal daekhyun

"terserahmu saja park chanyeol "kesal daekhyun

Setelah mengalami perdebatan panjang akhirnya daekhyun menyerah dan sudah berada di pelukan chanyeol sekarang, memperhatikan wajah chanyeol yang pura pura tidur kadang sesekali membuatnya ingin tertawa keras

"jangan purapura begitu chan"

"kau selalu tau kalau aku berpura pura tidur "

"tentu saja aku tau"

"Yak ! terserahmu saja lah nyonya kecil "ujar chanyeol lalu semakin merapatkan pelukannya itu , oh tidak ereksinya bangkit , bagaimana dengan daekhyun yang semakin terdiam

"chan, jangan terlalu rapat " ujar daekhyun pelan lalu mendorong tubuh chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit, bukan chanyeol namanya jika dia tidak dapat membantah perkataan daekhyun dan akhirnya dia semakin merapatkan pelukan itu

"sttt, adik kecil ku sedang bangun jangan nganggu dia atau tidak , habis kau malam ini nyonya kecil "kekeh chanyeol pelan membuat daekhyun hanya pasrah , kaki chanyeol satu naik keatas kaki daekhyun dan tangannya sudah mengelus rambut itu lagi

"Aku ,, maafkan aku, jika aku memeriksakan penyakitmu itu lebih dulu mungkin sekarang kita sudah punya banyak anak "ujar chanyeol membuat daekhyun mendongak wajahnya agar dapat melihat mata chanyeol, tentu saja bukan hanya melihat , tetapi langsung mencium bibirnya sebentar

"tidak papa, lagi pula itu sudah berlalu chan , bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat bayimu "ujar daekhyun lemah dibalas anggukan chanyeol , dan disertai deheman seorang park chanyeol

"hm, ya begitulah, nanti namanya kita buat siapa hyun?"tanya chanyeol dibalas gendikan bahu daekhyun

"kenapa menanyakan hal itu padaku, tanya saja pada ibu kandungnya nanti, jika kau ingin menikah . menikahlah , tapi lepaskan aku "ujar daekhyun akhirnya menunduk dan semakin menutupi wajahnya di dada bidang chanyeol .

"kenapa kau bilang lepaskan dirimu? Tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah ! kau adalah diriku , jika kau tidak ada , mungkin aku juga tidak ada lagi didunia ini "ujar chanyeol mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar emosi , tangan chanyeol bergetar saat mengelus kepala daekhyun . dan daekhyun merasakan getaran itu

"Jangan egois seperti itu oppa, bayimu , anakmu nanti membutuhkan ibu kandungnya juga , maka bersikaplah profesional heum. Lepaskan aku jika saatnya sudah datang " ujar daekhyun mengelus pelan dada chanyeol itu . pelukan itu semakin erat

"Maap, aku egois bahkan aku menginginkan dirimu mengandung anakku sekarang, aku ingin mempunyai keturunan hanya darimu , kau ingat janjiku kan ?"ujar chanyeol, daekhyun mengingat janji chanyeol itu saat tragedy enam bulan yang lalu . dimana chanyeol bilang dia ingin punya anak tapi nanti , dan itu hanya anak daekhyun

"bagaimana mungkin jika hanya dariku , itu mustahil chan, karena hyemi sudah mengandung anakmu . "ujar daekhyun membalas kata kata chanyeol membuatnya memang tidak berkata apa apa lagi

"dan , kau sudah tidak mementingkan aku lagi lebih baik aku keluar saja dari rumah itu. mungkin aku bisa mencari kehidupan baru . kita masih muda masih bisa mencari jalan hidup masing masing "ujar daekhyun dengan cepat pelukan itu lepas, dan chanyeol menatap mata daekhyun dalam .

"bertahanlah sebentar lagi , jika kau tidak sanggup aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi hanya saat kau tidak sanggup ,"chanyeol menyadari keyakinan yang tersirat dari kata kata sang istri membuatnya pasrah dan mengatakan kata yang sudah sedari tadi dimakinya

"Aku akan bertahan denganmu jika kau membebaskanku, tidak mengekangku dirumah besar itu . aku pastikan aku akan bertahan lebih lama "ujar daekhyun dibalas pokerface chanyeol . dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari istrinya itu.

"kau mau aku membebaskanmu ke dunia kejam ini? lalu kau menghilang atapun dibunuh , aku harus bagaimana ? meratapi kebodohanku melepasmu ?"tanya chanyeol menggeleng kuat kepalanya

"tidak mungkin itu terjadi , sampai sekarang orang yang hanya tau itu kau berpacaran dengan hyemi, sudah itu saja . masalah diriku , tidak ada yang mengetahui seorangpun "

"Akan ku pikirkan , kajja kita tidur "ujar chanyeol kembali memeluk istrinya dan mencium puncak kepala daekhyun beberapa kali

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae neppeun namja"guman daekhyun dibalas anggukan chanyeol

"nado jeongmal saranghae , nyonyakecil " ujar chanyeol menyisir rambut daekhyun kebelakang agar leluasa mencium kening nyonya kecilnya itu.

"trimakasih sudah menjadi ANGELPARK , untuk hari ini, aku tau kau pasti sangat sangat menahan emosi mu untuk hari ini ,"chanyeol berdehem lalumembenarkan posisinya

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi DEVILPARK jika sedang bersamamu "

"Kau tadi pagi menjadi DEVILPARK walaupun itu didepanku"

"Lupakan kejadian tadipagi, aku hanya lepas kendali, aku tidak suka orang yang bercanda padaku mengenaimu , tentu saja bukan bercanda yang bagus tadi pagi "

"hm, arraseo urichan " kekeh daekhyun lalu chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya itu

"kenapa panggilan mu padaku banyak sekali " guman chanyeol membuat daekhyun semakin terkekeh geli

"tidak banyak, geunyang ,, CHAN, ANGELPARK, PARK CHANYEOL, TUAN MUDA, TUAN , Kau, Aku lupa lagi apa ,oppa –"pikir daekhyun yang langsung di balas dengan ucapan chanyeol

"jangan lupakan fakta kau tadi memanggilku DEVILPARK juga " desis chanyeol mengakibatkan perut daekhyun sakit akibat menahan tawa

"iya , hanya segitulah panggilanku , hanya sedikit kan ?" wajah innoncent yang membuat seorang park chanyeol kesal

"Tidak banyak kau bilang ? bahkan itu lebih dari dua "dengus chanyeol ,

"Eh, eh , eh , kau juga banyak memiliki panggilan untukku "balas daekhyun sekalian mengendus di leher chanyeol , chanyeol merasakan geli di daerah lehernya

"Geli,, aku juga sedikit , Nyonya Kecil , Park Daekhyun , Hyun-ah , yeobo, "ujar chanyeol yang di ikuti suara ejekan daekhyun . membuat mereka tertawa bersama setelah itu.

"Kita buat adik untuk anakku nanti "ujar chanyeol spontan membuat daekhyun berpikir, dia belum mengerti maksud chanyeol

"maksudmu ?"tanya dakehyun polos

"begini , anakku yang akan lahir nanti , jadi lebih baik kita buatkan adik untuknya , eotthe ? penawaran bagus bukan " ujar chanyeol sedikit terkekeh . _'bahkan kau sudah membuatkan adik untuk anakmu sendiri chan , anak hyemilah adik dari anakku nanti ._ ' batin daekhyun

"andwae, kau bilang kenapa aku harus melakukan hal sia sia . maka dari itu aku berpikiran untuk berhenti melakukan hal sia sia itu karena kau juga tidak menginginkannya "dusta daekhyun

"siapa ya,, ng me,, mengaa,, ta ,, kan itu ? " gelagap chanyeol dan kali ini daekhyun tertawa kecil

"tentu saja kau . aku hanya sedang berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu, tentu saja aku hanya bertugas melayanimu kan . jadi tidak lebih " ujar daekhyun santai sesekali mencium leher chanyeol,

"aku tidak pernah mengatakn hal itu , kau mungkin salah orang kali "dusta chanyeol

"mana mungkin aku salah orang , sehari hariku aku hanya bertemu dengan yunho, kau , hyemi, pengawal, dan waittres mu itu . pengawal dan waittres tidak berani berbicara padaku, mana mungkin yunho yang mengatakannya . jangan mencoba berbohong lagi chan . kau tidak cocok berbohong seperti ini di hadapanku, terlalu ketahuan "

"Aish , jinjja , kajja tidur " ujar chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan sesekali menepuk pungggung daekhyun

"kau lapar ? perut mu sedari tadi bergetar"tanya chanyeol spontan membuat daekhyun kaku, bagaimana mungkin chanyeol akhirnya merasakan kehadiran anak itu. tentu tentu saja tidak mungkin chanyeol tau itu anak. Dan kenapa malah bayi didalam perut daekhyun ini menendang ? apa dia sangat senang akhrinya eomma dan appanya kembali bersatu dan dekat malam ini ? lupakan itu . sekarang daekhyun sudah menggeleng lemah

"tidak , hari ini aku perutku memang sedang sakit dan , mungkin perutku memang tidak bisa menerima makanan , makanya bergetar seperti orang kentut atau orang lapar kali " dusta daekhyun tentu saja chanyeol mempercayai itu.

"sudah lupakan saja , kajja tidur angelpark . calcayo "ujar daekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol lalu tidur perlahan , chanyeol mengangguk dan membalas ciuman itu bentar lalu menutup matanya

"ne calcayo nyonya kecil

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Pagi eonni , "suara khas sera membangunkan seorang putri tidur itu , membuat daekhyun spontan terbangun dan melihat kesampingnya , chanyeol , kemana dia ?

"Eh , pagi juga sera-ya "balas daekhyun sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan melihat anak anak sebentar , mereka semua sudah bermain lalu dakhyun menatap sera

"ah, eonni ahjussi biilang tadi ada rapat penting di kantor , makanya dia pergi "ujar seraya lalu dibalas anggukan daekhyun . saat sudah berdiri beberapa waittres yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di kamar itu dengan cepat merapikan selimut dan bantal bantal yang di pake daekhyun.

"Ah, eonni juga dicari oleh min ah eomma, "ujar sera membuat daekhyun memicingkan matanya lalu mengangguk cepat dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk sekedar menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka

Setelah selesai lalu dia berjalan mencari min ah , setelah akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang sabar menghadapi kebiasaannya dulu selama disini . akhirnya daekhyun mendekati taman dan duduk disamping min ah

"waeyo eomma "ujarnya akhrinya mengalihkan pandangan perempuan paruh baya kearah nya

"eomma, memberikan ini , hubungi dia , dia yang mencarimu selama ini "ujar min ah memberikan kartu nama kepada daekhyun, tatapan bertanya itu diluncurkan daekhyun seketika

"nugu?"

"tanyakan saja padanya siapa dia,, sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu , hubungi dia , apa kau punya hp ?"tanya min ah curiga , selama daekhyun disini daekhyun tidak pernah memegang yang namanya hp tersebut .dan benar dugaannya ketika mendapat gelengan pelan dari daekhyun .

"ah iya kotak yang eomma beri itu , ada hp kan ? pakai saja itu , atau minta dulu izin dengan suami mu untuk memakai Hp eomma takut dia menjadi devil didepanmu "desar berat dari min ah yang dibalas dengan tatapan aku baik baik saja eomma

"Jangan lupa hubungi dia " min ah mengingatkan sekali lagi hal itu kepada anaknya takut sang anak melupakan itu .

"Geundae eomma kenapa namanya hampir mirip dengan namaku ?

"makanya tanyakan saja pada dia , marga mu bukan DO , margamu sama dengan marga yang punya kartu itu "

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 _To Be Continue_

 _Permintaan Maaf_

 ** _Hohoho MAAFKAN naca yaaa, karena telat sejam ngepostnya, sekedar mengingatkan , staytune besok dari siang ampe malam naca bakal post MNMA-Baekhyun , MNMA-Chanyeol , F.O.L , dan yang penting fol akan di update setiap malam kalo naca sempat yaaaa . hehehe sebenarnya sih yang buat lama itu saat ngedit dan ngecopasnya dan memindahkan ke sini .. udah ah gak tau yang penting ini udah di post walaupun banyak typos_**

 ** _Salam Kecup Naca muachh_**

 ** _Terima chanyeol_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Warning : Chapter ini Khusus 18+ ,, gak nanggung dosa loh ntar nacanya,, dosa tanggung masing masing , titik !_**

 _PREVIEW_

 _"Pagi eonni , "suara khas sera membangunkan seorang putri tidur itu , membuat daekhyun spontan terbangun dan melihat kesampingnya , chanyeol , kemana dia ?_

 _"Eh , pagi juga sera-ya "balas daekhyun sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan melihat anak anak sebentar , mereka semua sudah bermain lalu dakhyun menatap sera_

 _"ah, eonni ahjussi biilang tadi ada rapat penting di kantor , makanya dia pergi "ujar seraya lalu dibalas anggukan daekhyun . saat sudah berdiri beberapa waittres yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di kamar itu dengan cepat merapikan selimut dan bantal bantal yang di pake daekhyun._

 _"Ah, eonni juga dicari oleh min ah eomma, "ujar sera membuat daekhyun memicingkan matanya lalu mengangguk cepat dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk sekedar menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka_

 _Setelah selesai lalu dia berjalan mencari min ah , setelah akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang sabar menghadapi kebiasaannya dulu selama disini . akhirnya daekhyun mendekati taman dan duduk disamping min ah_

 _"waeyo eomma "ujarnya akhrinya mengalihkan pandangan perempuan paruh baya kearah nya_

 _"eomma, memberikan ini , hubungi dia , dia yang mencarimu selama ini "ujar min ah memberikan kartu nama kepada daekhyun, tatapan bertanya itu diluncurkan daekhyun seketika_

 _"nugu?"_

 _"tanyakan saja padanya siapa dia,, sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu , hubungi dia , apa kau punya hp ?"tanya min ah curiga , selama daekhyun disini daekhyun tidak pernah memegang yang namanya hp tersebut .dan benar dugaannya ketika mendapat gelengan pelan dari daekhyun ._

 _"ah iya kotak yang eomma beri itu , ada hp kan ? pakai saja itu , atau minta dulu izin dengan suami mu untuk memakai Hp eomma takut dia menjadi devil didepanmu "desar berat dari min ah yang dibalas dengan tatapan aku baik baik saja eomma_

 _"Jangan lupa hubungi dia " min ah mengingatkan sekali lagi hal itu kepada anaknya takut sang anak melupakan itu ._

 _"Geundae eomma kenapa namanya hampir mirip dengan namaku ?_

 _"makanya tanyakan saja pada dia , marga mu bukan DO , margamu sama dengan marga yang punya kartu itu "_

* * *

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : T- M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF inI DAPAT menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sesak napas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mata berair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sakitperut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kejang kejang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pusing tujuh keliling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidung Mampet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **dan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Paling Parah Lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Dapat Menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kematian Dini !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ch5**_

* * *

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Aku juga merindukan mu oppa" suara daekhyun terdengar lirih dari sambungan telepon itu ,ia merindukan sang kakaknya .

"apa kita bisa bertemu saeng , aku ingin memelukmu, "ujar suara dari sambungan telpoon itu dan akhirnya dibalas dengan deheman dan tolakan lembut dari daekhyun . dia tau chanyeol tidak akan mengizinkannya bebas seperti permintaannya di panti waktu itu.

Tentu saja sekarang chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dikantor ketimbang menemani daekhyun dirumah , dia takut daekhyun nanti memintanya melepaskan ikatannya dengan daekhyun , dan dia sangat takut akan permintaan yang hampir membuatnya matiketika hanya mengingat permintaan itu .

"Kau menelpon dengan siapa ?"tanya suara berat itu seperti sedang berjalan mendekati istrinya tentu saja daekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memamerkan gigi rapi bahkan panjang itu ,

"Menelpon dengan sesosok yang tidak pernah kutemui , ah kau juga pasti tidak menyangka bahwa aku mempunyai seorang …"daekhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya itu membuat chanyeol semakin penasaran dan duduk diatas kasur king size itu dengan tangannya yang sedang melonggarkan dasi

"seorang apa ? calon suami ? anak ? pacar? Selingkuhan ?" dahinya tampak berkerut tentu saja daekhyun tertawa lepas mendengarnya , bagaimana mungkin suaminya itu seorang yang begitu pencemburu , cemburuan itss not daevilpark style.

"pikiranmu selalu negative , chan selalu ! "tegas daekhyun membuat chanyeol membuang wajahnya karena mungkin sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus

"jangan bercanda seperti itu denganku nyonya muda, aku sedang lelah "liatlah seorang park chanyeol mengalih kan pembicaraan

"baiklah aku langsung mengatakannya , ternyata aku mempunyai seorang kakak , dia meninggalkanku saat itu ketika dia mendapat orang tua baru di panti . sekarang dia menemukanku "ujar daekhyun , chanyeol terdiam dia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang meliputi hatinya

"kakak? Kandung ?"tanya chanyeol meyakinkan dan dibalas anggukan ringan daekhyun, lalu daekhyun mendekati chanyeol lalu melepaskan jas yang masih bertahan melekat di tubuh chanyeol . lalu membukakan sepatu dan kaus kaki chanyeol. Lalu membukka satu persatu kancing baju chanyeol yang akhirnya menampakkan tubuh yang masih di lengkapi singlet putih itu

"sejak kapan ?" suara chanyeol terdengar aneh di telinga daekhyun membuat daekhyun menatap matanya , daekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama , bukan yang sama melainkan dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari chanyeol .

"sejak kapan apanya ?"tanya daekhyun heran dibalas dengan tatapan chanyeol semakin sendu

"Sejak kapan kau tau memiliki seorang kakak ?"tanya chanyeol pelan

"sejak dua minggu yang lalu . dia bilang dia sering mengunjungiku saat di panti tapi sejak kau membawaku keluar dari panti dia down dan akhirnya melihatku di panti sejak waktu kau mengizinkanku itu chan"ujar daekhyun akhirnya duduk disamping chanyeol , hati chanyeol seperti tercabik dia takut kakak yang di maksud daekhyunnya itu hanya berpura pura menjadi kakanya agar dapat merusak hidup daekhyun , dan otomatis dapat merusak hidupnya juga . tercabik karena apa ? karena mengizinkan daekhyun keluar dari naungannya dan berakhir seperti ini.

"apa jangan jangan kau meminta hp itu , karena ingin menghubunginya " ujar chanyeol asal dibalas anggukan daekhyun, mata chanyeol hampir keluar ketika pertanyaannya itu tepat sasaran

"Aku tidak meminta hp , hanya meminta izin agar kau membolehkanku memainkan hp" bantah daekhyun walaupun tadi dia sempat mengangguk

"Dia ingin bertemu denganku "

"jangan"

"wae?"

"jangan kubilang "suara chanyeol seperti kesetanan , membuat daekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah karena dia sudah memprediksi hal itu dari jauh jauh hari .

"yasudah kalau begitu kau mandi sana , aku akan menyiapkan baju , apa kau sudah makan chan ?"tanya daekhyun, chanyeol menangguk , dia tidak ingin istrinya itu marah marah dan akhirnya nanti dia harus makan dan yang lainnya . sekarang dia tidak ingin melakukan appun hal itu , dia hanya ingin menenangkan gejolak di hatinya

 **Fear Of Losing**

"eomma, kenapa eomma tidak pernah memberitahu ku bahwa aku membunyai seorang kakak "dengus daekhyun yang mendapati min ah sedang menyiram halaman panti itu, mendengar suara anaknya membuat min ah melirik kearah sang anak

"kau memang mempunyai keluarga , kan eomma sudah bilang margamu , bukan DO melainkan semarga dengan yang eomma tunjukan "ujar min ah menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu berjalan menuju anaknya yang sudah duduk dikursi halaman itu

"ja,, jadi,,, margaku byun ?"tanyanya dibalas anggukan kecil daekhyun

"Heum, kakakmu sebenarnya mau membawamu sebelum umurmu 18 tahun waktu itu, tapi dia telat, dan akhirnya dia menyesal terlebih yang mengambilmu, bukan dia . "ujar min ah mulai menceritakan awal itu

"eomma , apapun yang terjadi jangan katakan aku sudah mempunyai suami "pinta daekhyun memotong cerita min ah . min ah berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng

"eomma sudah mengatakan kalau kau sudah bersuami"ujar min ah pelan

"kalau begitu jangan pernah kasih tau siapa suami ku. " min ah mengangguk pelan ,

"bulan ini waktu mu melahirkan kan ?"tanya min ah dibalas anggukan daekhyun , hey min ah tidak melanjutkan cerita nya bahkan sekarang mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Eomma aku penasaran dengan kakakku itu "lirik daekhyun ,

"dia sangat mirip denganmu, kalian kembar "ujar min ah tiba tiba pandangan daekhyun gelap , bukan karena dia pingsan melainkan ada sesosok yang sedang menutupi matanya . daekhyun merasa asing dengan tangan itu , tangan itu bukan tangan suaminya yang besar dan berurat , melainkan tangan yang begitu mulus dan lentik

"Nuguya"ujar daekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan itu , di balas kikikan min ah

"eomma ingin kedalam dulu, "ujar min ah meninggalkan daekhyun dan seseorang itu . min ah hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan daekhyun

"Yak! Eomma, igeomwoyaa, teganya kau "teriakan kecil yang membuat sosok yang menutup mata daekhyun tertawa kecil , bahkan tawanya terdengar seperti tawa daekhyun , apa orangitu kakaknya ? wanitakah? Kenapa daekhyu harus memanggilnya oppa ?. bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya,

dengarkan aku! Daekhyun pernah mengencam chanyeol untuk melepaskan pengawalnya itu dan detektif agar tidak mengikutinya . tentu saja chanyeol akan berbaik hati mengatakan iya tetapi tidak melakukan perintah sang istri sama sekali membuat daekhyun akhirnya benarbenarmenyakiti dirinya agar chanyeol sadar bahwa ancamannya itu tidak main main.

Melihat daekhyun menyakiti dirinya dengan cara menggoreskan pisau ke pergelangan tangannya membuat wajah chanyeol pucat , dan akhirnya dia melaksanakan perintah daekhyun sebelum daekhyun menggoreskan itu lebih dalam lagi. dna sekarang inilah daekhyun yang bebas walaupun hanya bebas untuk kepanti saja, maksudku , bebas hanya di wilayah panti itu saja.

"ARGHHH, "erang sang empunya tangan ketika merasakan tangannya di gigit oleh daekhyun , dan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah daekhyun membuat daekhyun terkejut , bahkan tidak bisa bicara . dia tidak menyangka sesosok yang didepannya memanglah seperti duplikatnya hanya saja gender mereka yang berbeda.

"hyun-ah"suara itu terdengar seperti menahan tangis, hey namja itu menangis dan langsung dipeluk daekhyun . pelukan hangat sangat hangat .

"Oppa"Akhirnya daekhyun berbicara, dia memang tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kakaknya itu lebih cepat dari perkiraan nya. Dia terdiam bukan takut tetapi hanya sedikit bingung , benar benar bingung apakah yang dialaminya itu mimpi atau tidak

"apa aku bermimpi ?" tanya daekhyun dibalas dengan usapan pelan di surai coklatnya itu .

"aniyo,, aku,, aku memang kakakmu, neo oppa "ujar namja itu lalu duduk dihadapan sang adik . menyeka airmatanya cepat , dia sangat merindukan sosok yang dulu sangat dia benci , sosok dulu yang sangat tak diharapkannya hadir

"baekhyun oppa"

"Ne daekhyun dongsaeng " mereka kemudian tertawa menyadari nama mereka bahkan sama hanya berbeda satu kata diawal , lalu daekhyun menatap namja itu dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi sedikit berisi milik baekhyun.

"maapkan aku, aku sudah banyak bersalah padamu "ujar baekhyun menunduk , membuat daekhyun terdiam tak mengerti lalu menggeleng

 **FLASH BACK ON**

Keluarga Byun , keluarga harmonis , dan dikenal sangat ramah, banyak yang menyukai keluarga mereka, walaupun hidup mereka bergelimpah harta tetapi mereka tidak pernah sombong , dari situlah banyak yang menyukai sifat dan sikap mereka . mereka easy going dimanapun dan kapanpun membuat mereka nyaman dengan lingkungan. tapi semua itu berubah berjalannya waktu .

Byun Baekhyun , anak satu satunya dari keluarga itu hanya terdiam ketika mendapati eomma semakin lemah terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit yang mungkin menurutnya sangat tidak enak, dan tidka empuk pastinya .

"Eomma"ujarnya walaupun umurnya tiga tahun dia sudah bisa berbicara sekata demi sekata, yang merasa dipanggilpun menatapnya dan mengukirkan senyum di wajah pucat itu, seperti jika dia tidak senyum maka dia seperti mati.

Byun Min Rae, wanita yang memiliki julukan the Happy Smile Delight , itu memiliki wajah cantik , bibir tipis dan sangat beruntung memiliki suami dan anaknya pertamanya itu . wanita yang masih sangat muda itu sudah dihadapi kenyataan bahwa , saat dia melahirkan anaknya yang pertama tanpa disadarinya ternyata dia memiliki anak kembar kalau saja janin satu lagi tumbuh didalam tubuhnya bersama dengan janin satunya lagi. tetapi tuhan berkehendak lain , mengatakan bahwa janin satu lagi berhenti tumbuh saat memasuki bulan kedua kehamilannya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu , dia hanya selalu berdoa agar diberikan ketabahan dan kesabaran pada keluarganya . dan jangan lupa bahwa senyumnya tidak pernah pudar

Akhirnya saat umur baekhyun , selaku putra pertamanya itu masih berumur dua tahun setengah entah keajaiban apa yang menyebabkan janin yang berhenti tumbuh itu tumbuh kembali membuat keluarga itu semakin di liputi rasa senang yang tidak terkira .tentu saja , setidaknya kembaran putra pertamanya itu hidup dan tidak mati didalam rahimnya .

Seiring berjalannya waktu semua memang seperti awal harmonis dan membuat siapa saja iri dan ingin mempunyai keluarga seperti itu, tentu tanpa mereka tahu bahwa tuhan sudah mempunyai rencana lain ,saat ini saat detik detik kelahiran anak kedua mereka, minrae sudah terbaring lemah sejak usia kehamilannya menginjak 7 bulan,tentu saja senyum di keluarga itu dan kehangatan di keluarga itu tidak pernah pudar mencoba menguatkan satu sama lain. Dan tentunya keluarga itu semakin bahagia karena putra pertamanya itu, iya karena baekhyun yang selalu menyebarkan perasaaan baik kepada siapa saja , seperti moodboster julukannya

"hyuni,berjanjilah pada eomma , kau mau kan ?"tanya min rae pada putra yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah layaknya anak polos itu

"hm"guman baekhyun pada sang eomma lalu mencoba menaiki kasur rumah sakit itu , duduk disamping eommanya lalu mengelus pelan wajah cantik eommanya

"Apapun yang terjadi , jangan pernah membenci adikmu, dia sebenarnya adik kembarmu, tetapi dia lebih mengalahmembiarkan mu tumbuh dengan baik"

"hyunie punya adik?" ujar baekhyun terbata bata, dibalas anggukan minrae . kandungan yang sudah hampir berjalan 7 bulan itu tidak terlihat, perutnya bahkan seperti rata, mungkin daekhyun nuruni minrae jika masalah mengandung .

"yeay,, hyunie punya adik"teriakan semangat keluar dari mulut kecil bocah itu , membuat senyuman min rae semakin terkembang . dengan tangan yang lemah mengelus kepala kecil namja kecil itu

Sejak hari itu kondisi minrae semakin lemah, sampai pada akhirnya proses persalinan itu berjalan dengan baik, awalnya . tak penah memanjatkan doa dari mulutnya meminta keselamatan untuk istri dan calon anak

Sampai penantian mereka berakhir ketika lampu ruang bersalin itu padam, dan salah seorang dokter keluar dengan wajah yang mungkin sangat mengecewakan , mendatangi mr. byun dan yang didatangi merasa ingin lari ketika melihat raut wajah dokter itu , perasaannya berkecamuk , dia tidak ingin kehilangan dua duanya

"maaf , Karena tubuh yang lemah terjadi komplikasi persalinan, kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan keduanya , tapi respon tubuh istri anda yang terlalu lemah menyebabkan kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan istri anda, sekali lagi maaf pak" kata kata yang memang tidak ingin di dengar oleh airmatanya tumpah , membuat sang anak hanya ketakutan melihat sikap ayahnya yang sudah sedari menangis , memeluk lutut sang ayah , hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan .

"aku tidak ingin anak itu, kumohon kembalikan istriku, atau tukarkan saja nyawa istriku dengan bayi itu "histeris tak menyangka istrinya akan meninggalkan nya dengan cepat , tentu saja putra nya merasa ada yang tidak beres disitu.

Sampai akhirnya ikhlas kepergian istrinya , dan membesarkan bayi itu , bayi itu diberi nama "Daekhyun" iya BYUN DAEKHYUN , saat semua terlihat seperti biasa saja , baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi sang adik, saat umur baekhyun tujuh tahun dia baru tau semuanya , semua penyebab sang eomma meninggal, dan mulai saat itu dia membenci sang adik,yang tidak tau apa apa

Saat ayahnya sakit parah saat umur mereka terpaut 9 dan 7 tahun, baekhyun dengan senang hati mengirimkan adiknya itu kepanti asuhan , mendengar berita itu membuat keadaan sang ayah semakin parah dan beberapa bulan setelah itu meninggal,

tinggalah sekarang baekhyun yang belajar keras agar dapat menempati kursi ayahnya yang kosong di perusahan yang dulu sangat terkenal, bahkan melebihI terkenalnya perusahaan Park itu, karena pendidikan yang di tempuh baekhyun sangat lama membuat perusahan sedikit terombang ambing , maka dari itu perusahaannya dibawah perusahaan park . dan sebenarnya itu juga ulah dia coba saja dia tidak mengirim adiknya itu kepanti asuhan mungkin sang ayah masih bisa bertahan lebih lama

saat pikirannya kalut dia selalu datang panti hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan sang adik dia sangat meyayangi sang adik tapi mengingat jika eommanya tidak melahirkan adiknya mungkin eommanya masih bisa bertahan lebih lama . hey saat itu baekhyun hanya diliputi amarahnya makanya dia berbuat keji seperti itu terhadap adiknya .

selama study di amerika dia selalu diliputi rasa bersalah, karena dia hidup dengan bergelimpah harta sedangkan adiknya hidup di panti yang mungkin menjijikkan menurut seorang byun baekhyun . setelah dia pulang dia berencana membawa adiknya hidup bersamanya lagi , kembali membangun keluarga yang sempat luluhlantak entah dari serangan mana . mau bagaimanapun dia lebih mencintai dan menyayangi adiknya lebih dari siapapun kekasih atau istrinya.

 **FlashBack Off**

"Gwenchana oppa, memang mungkin karena aku eomma bisa meninggal"ujar daekhyun mengelus punggung namja yang ada disampingnya , setelah namja itu menceritakan kisah sebenarnya walaupun rasa sakit hati yang membuncah tidak membuat daekhyun membenci sang oppanya malah dia semakin menyayangi oppanya

"andai saja waktu itu aku tidak telat datang dan membawamu pulang , mungkin kita sudah bersenang senang di rumah "ujar baekhyun menyesal kesekian kalinya , dibalas tawa kecil adiknya

"setidaknya kita sudah bertemukan oppa, jangan pernah menyesali apapun itu , aku sudah memaafkan mu ,"ujar daekhyun dibalas dengan pelukan dari baekhyun, dia tidak menyangka bisa membuang adiknya yang sangat baik ini ke tempat yang menurutnya ehem itu.

"maafkan oppa, ayo kembali kerumah "ujar baekhyun seraya berdiri lalu menarik tangan sang adik, tetapi daekhyun menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum kecil

"akutidak bisa oppa, dari pada oppa kenapa napa nantinya, pulanglah sendiri ,"ujar daekhyun, dia takut kakaknya itu kenapa-napa ditangan seorang park chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat adiknya menahan tangannyaitu membuatnya semakin terheran

"Hey, aku tau kau sudah punya suami, hanya sebentar saja pulanglah kerumahmu , rumah sebenarnya lalu aku akan mengembalikanmu kepada suamimu itu "ujar baekhyun menghibur sang adik tetapi hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari daekhyun . tetap saja tidak bisa.

"suamiku bukan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu oppa, dia terlalu possesive. Dia tidak mengizinkan aku kemanapun kecuali kepanti ini, maaf kan aku oppa , aku ingin sekali kerumah " ujar daekhyun menunduk lalu dibalas gelengan baekhyun kembali duduk disampingnya

"Ah gwenchana ,, lainkali mungkin kau bisa kerumah "ujar baekhyun menghibur adiknya lagi , walaupun diotaknya sudaH dipenuhi beberapa macam pertanyaan seperti, siapa suami adiknya yang posesive itu? apakah sebegitu kerasnya suami adiknya itu terhadap sang adik sendiri?, siapa namanya? Bagaimana rupanya , Tampankah? . tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjawab jika seorang baekhyun pun hanya diam dengan pikirannya

"kapan kapan , bermainlah kekantor, minta izin saja dengan suamimu yang posesive katamu itu "ujar baekhyun lalu mengecup pelan kening sang adik dan berpamitan pulang

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Yak! Do Daekhyun kau , selama chanyeol ke china mengurus beberapa proyeknya setidaknya aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu di mansion ini. tentu saja kau harus keluar sebelum aku yang menendangmu" kata kata yang membuat daekhyun melebarkan puppy eyes nya , hey sekarang siapa yang nyonya rumah ini? bahkan hyemi tidak pantas berkata seperti itu . dasar wanita tak tahu di untung

"Tenanglah, aku juga ingin bebas dari sini, aku akan menginap di panti "ujar daekhyun seraya merapikan beberapa baju chanyeol yang akan di bawa ke china.

"aku tidak perlu tau kau menginap dimana, sepertinya anakku juga muak melihat wanita menjijikkan sepertimu berada disini "ujar hyemi tak tahu malu yang sedang tiduran di kasur milik daekhyun. Ingat milik daekhyun karena posisi mereka yang berada di kamar utama itu.

Tak berapalama kemudian chanyeol pulang dengan wajah lelahnya seperti biasa tangan satunya lagi sudah selesai melonggarkan dasi dari tempat awalnya . mengecup pelan puncak kepala daekhyun tentu saja setelah itu hyemi merengek manja minta di kecup bagian bibirnya ,Bahkan daekhyun sudah kebal dengan adegan adegan yang aneh didepannya walaupun namjanya yang melakukan .

"barangku sudah rapi ?"tanyanya dengan daekhyun menyahuti"sedikitlagi"

Hyemi sudah keluar ketika chanyeol yang menyuruhnya keluar , lalu chanyeol meminta dibukakan seperti biasa , jas , kemeja, dan lainnya. Yang akhirnya menampilkan butuh kotak kotaknya yang terlihat walaupun tidak terlalu terbentuk.

"Aku akan pergi "

"arrayo"

"kau jangan mencoba kabur " peringatan chanyeol yang dibalas kikikan daekhyun bagaimana mungkin suaminya ini bisa mengatakan hal itu setiap dia ingin pergi kemanapun termasuk kekantor. Membuatnya pasti sangat merindukan sang suami

"Aku tidak akan pergi ketika kau melepaskan pengawal dari sisiku termasuk detektif mu itu , untuk kali ini saja chan"ujar daekhyun yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja itu satu persatu , chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka dan jangan lupa dengan tatapan mengintemidasi daekhyun

"kenapa kau tidak suka jika pengawalku mengikutimu, dulu juga kau tidak pernah membantah "ujar chanyeol kesal mengingat dulu sebelum hyemi datang kekeluarga itu daekhyun tidak pernah kesal dengan banyaknya pengawal berada disampingnya . _'itu berbeda chan, berbeda setelah aku bertekad untuk mengandung park kecil ini'_ batin daekhyun .

"tentu saja aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan yang dulu, aku hanya ingin berbelanja sepuasku tanpa di ikuti, aku terlalu risih dengan pengawalmu itu yang selalu mengawasi gerak gerikku, jangan lupakan detektifmu itu membuatku selalu berhati hati" wajah daekhyun berubah menjadi sedih , dia hanya –akting- ingin chanyeol mengerti keadaannya saat ini, hanya saat ini, setelah itu dia akan berbaik hati mengizinkan sepuluh bahkan seratus orang menjaganyaa, tapi itu nanti setelah dia melahirkan park kecil.

"aku tidak bisa bersamamu saat ulang tahunku nanti" ujar chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan , daekhyun tau suaminya itu akan berulang tahun tiga hari lagi , wajah nya tampak sangat kesal lagi lagi suaminya sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan PARK! Aku mengerti , urus bisnis mu lalu pulang. Dan ku ingatkan sekali lagi jangan pernah mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku janji hanya untuk saat kau pergi ini saja aku bebas dari pengawal dan detektif mu itu "

"Hanya untuk saat ini?" tanya chanyeol menaikkan satu alissnya menimbang , lalu mengangguk pasrah

"baiklah hanya saat aku pergi ini saja, kau terbebas dari itu. setidaknya 2 minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama ."ujar chanyeol merebahkan dirinya, dengan wajah berbinar binar daekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol yang sudah tidak memakai apapun , ingat hanya half naked. Lalu berguman terimakasih berkali kali

"Aku merindukanmu, ayo layani aku ,, setidaknya dua minggu kedepan aku tidak akan merasakan mu lagi "ujar chanyeol, daekhyunbangkit lalu menggeleng

"mandi dulu, baru aku akan melayanimu , tapi ingat perjanjian kitaa,, setidaknya tidak ada kekerasan dan masukkan secara perlahan "ujar daekhyun menarik tubuh chanyeol yang dibalas gelengan chanyeol

"nanti juga aku akan berkeringat lagi, nanti saja mandinya ,, ayolah "ujarnya pada daekhyun tentu saja daekhyun tidak akan mau melakukannya

"mandi atau aku akan kepanti saat ini juga "ancam daekhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukan chanyeol , dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandinya

Skip-

"chan aku lelah "ujar daekhyun ditengah tengah kegiatan panasnya itu , tentu saja dia lelah ketika chanyeol terus bergerak didalam tubuhnya, belum lagi park kecil itu nmenendang perut sang ibu . chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap iba sang istri , mengelap keringat sang istri dengan tangannya lalu mencium istrinya pelan untuk mengalihkan rangsangan istrinya karena dibawah sana dia sudah memulai gerakannya lagi.

"Bagaimanamungkin aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan satu ronde"sahut chanyeol di sela sela ciuman itu daekhyun hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya , dia sangat kelelahan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lelah lagi kecuali suaminya itu

"hanya tiga ronde saja, bertahanlah heum"ujar chanyeol lagi menciumi istrinya sampai akhirnya daekhyun mengangguk pasrah,

Melakukan adegan panas dengan permainannya sendiri , bahkan istrinya tidak melakukan balasan ataupun melayaninya hanya saja menikmati tapi itu sudah cukup puas untuk chanyeol sampai akhirnya

"Ah baby I cum,," erang chanyeol merasakan klimaksnya yang sudah masuk ke empat kali

"chan , keluaarkan ,, aku kepenuhan "pekik daekhyun mengingat rahimnya sudah terpenuhi sperma itu , chanyeol menolak awalnya tapi akhirnya dia melepaskan dan mengeluarkan sprema itu di tempat tidurnya , adik kecilnya itu lemas, membuat daekhyun akhirnya memejamkan mata setelah kegiatan panas mereka , perlahan membuka matanya melihat adik kecil chanyeol berdiri tegak lagi,

"chan sudah, aku lelah,"keluhan yang berkali kali di lontarkan bibir tipis chanyeol , membuat wajah chanyeol berubah , bagaimana mungkin istrinya tega ketika sang adik itu terbangun bahkan tidak menidurkan adiknya lagi.

"bantu aku sekali lagi menidurkan adikku, "ujar chanyeol memohon menatap istrinya tentu daekhyun bangkin dari tidurnya dan mulai melayani adik kecil itu dengan kemampuan mulut dan tanganya . dia sudah mempelajari cara itu saat chanyeol membawanya kedalam dunia itu.

"ah, baby,,youre so tight"ujar chanyeol menekan kepala hyemi agar dapat semakin memasukkan adik kecilnya- Sangat besarnya – itu kedalam mulut daekhyun. Daekhyun memang memilih melakukan nya sendiri tanpa chanyeol didalam tubuhnya , karena dia sudah tidak sanggup melayani gerakan chanyeol yang terlalu kasar dan terus terusan menyentuh sweet spotnya . walaupun kenikmatan yang dirasanya dia yakin bayi didalamnya itu merasakan hal sebaliknya

"Ah, ah ahhhhh—"ujar chanyeol merasakan sebentar lagi akan klimaksnya , dan benar saja cairan itu memenuhi rongga mulut daekhyun , membuat chanyeol menarik tubuh daekhyun agar menghadap kearahnya lalu mengelap kasar daerah dekat mulut daekhyun karena spermanya yang kemana mana itu

"gomawo "ujar chanyeol menarik daekhyun kedalam pelukannya , dan mereka berakhir tertidur setelah adegan panas itu . chanyeol lah yang pertama tidur duluan karena hormon didalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya sangat mengantuk setelah itu

Sedangkan daekhyun hanya meringis bagian bawahnya yang perih dan tentu saja di perutnya juga sang bayi seperti tidak terima karena permainan tadi mengusik nya didalam sana . daekhyun membawa jari lentiknya kewajah chanyeol, lalu mengelusnya pelan, seraya menghapus sisa keringat akibat permainan tadi . mengecup kening sang namja lalu tersenyum . karena Cuma saat seperti itulah dia bisa leluasa melihat wajah yang teramat dirindukannya , sekarang dan mungkin seterusnya

 **Fear Of Losing**

Sudah dua hari yang lalu chanyeol pergi, chanyeol berangkat pada penerbangan malam, pada hari itu juga setelah kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol benar benar menepati perkataannya , untuk tidak menyuruh deketif dan pengawalnya mengikuti daekhyun lagi . dan benar saja sehari setelah itu hyemi berusaha menendangnya keluar dari mansion megah itu , seperti tidak mengizinkan siapapun menganggu kehidupannya yang mungkin sangat di idamkannya . lihatlah sekarang daekhyun sudah duduk termangu kebangku halaman panti . menatap sekelilingnya berharap sang kakak datang agar dia setidaknya tidak merasakan kebosanan terlebih lagi

"Yak! Adik kecil ku ternyata sedang bosan heum. "suara itu membuat daekhyun langsung menoleh kekirinya ketika mendapati sang kakak sudah tersenyum manis padanya lalu memeluk nya dari belakang .

"bogoshipeo"

"heum, hey bagaimana kalo kita kerumah sekarang, kau bilang kau sudah bisa kan . ayoo"ajak baekhyun membuat daekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang, punggung kakaknya itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil, ternyata dia masih mempunyai sesosok yang menganggap dirinya penting , bukan hanya chanyeol lagi melainkan ada kakaknya juga,Baekhyun.

"huaaaa, ini rumah kita ?"takjub daekhyun melihat rumahnya yang hampir sama besar dengan rumahnya yang skrg ditempati, ah lebih pantas disebut itu rumah chanyeolnya . baekhyun mengangguk dan membawa daekhyun kedalam. Menunjukkan setiap ruangan , seperti tutor yang membawa turisnya berkeliling .

"kalau kau ingin tinggal disini, tinggallah, kita bisa membuat keluarga kita bersatu lagi, eomma sudah berpesan padaku seperti itu " ujar baekhyun merangkul sang adik , pelayan bahkan pengawalnya juga sudah memberikan hormat sedari tadi jika bertemu dengan dua insan itu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya sekarang , hanya ini lebih sedikit kurang dari punyanya yang sekarang

"besok, oppa tidak bisa bersamamu, oppa harus kechina"ujar baekhyun mengelus surai adiknya , sang adik mengangguk , dia baru sadar besok adalah ulang tahun suaminya .

"heum , gwenchana "ujar daekhyun

Dan akhirnya seharian penuh mereka bermain bersama sampai akhirnya daekhyun meminta pulang kepanti awalnya dapat penolakan dari baekhyun karena sudah terlalu larut , tapi bukan namanya daekhyun jika langsung luluh , dia masih ingin di panti dengan berat hati baekhyun mengiyakan dan mengantarnya kepanti malam itu juga

 **Fear Of Losing**

"Eomma,,, "ringis daekhyun ketika merasakan perutnya sangat sakit, min ah yang mendengar itu langsung terbangun melihat wajah pucat sang anak , dengan tangan anaknya memegang perut itu .

"chankamman, eomma akan memanggil nana eomma, "ujar min ah berlalu pergi keluar , daekhyun sudah merasakan keringat itu membanjiri wajahnya , kesakitan dan ngilu yang dia rasakan sangat membuatnya tidak bisa berpindah, ini masih menunjukkan jam tiga dini hari , dia merasakan sesuatu cairan dari bawah mengalir kekakinya .

Min ah sudah membawa baskom, dan sarung sedangkan nana sudah tau kondisi apa yang di alami daekhyun sekarang, untung saja nana pernah belajar dan magang di suatu rumah sakit bersalin, memang itulah keahliannya . matanya menatap sedih melihat daekhyun terus terusan mengerang kesakitan .

"Apa kau yakin anakmu yang pertama ini ingin lahir normal daekki?"tanya nana, dia takut tiba tiba suami daekhyun marah karena seharusnya bayi pertama mereka lahir dengan operasi. Daekhyun mengangguk cepat dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit diperutnya itu. dia ingin cepat mengakhiri semuanya .

Nana mencoba mengangkang-kan daekhyun lalu menyuruh daekhyun agar posisi kakinya ditekuk , agar memudahkan persalinan . sarung yang dibawa minah untuk menutup antara dua kakinya itu, dan dengan cepat min ah mengambil baju untuk mengelap keringat sang anak yang sudah bercucuran bahkan tidak terhitung sudah berapa ember mungkin . singkat cerita..

"Eomma, appoyo"tangis daekhyun karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan kesakitan itu , min ah memegang tangan anaknya dengan kuat dan mengecup kening daekhyun seraya membacakan beberapa doa agar anaknya itu tidak kesakitan

"bertahanlah untuk anakmu,, ayo ikuti perintah nana eomma "seru min ah menghibur sang anak dengan cara menghapus airmata sang anak secara perlahan

"daekki, tarik napas dalam lalu lepaskan"titah min ah membuat daekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti kata kata sang eommanya satu lagi , perintah itu guna untuk melonggarkan leher rahim agar bisa leluasa mengeluarkan bayi itu

"biarkan anakmu keluar, jangan menahannya , ulangi secara berkali kali , tarik napas lepaskan , coba dorong perlahan bayi itu " daekhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga, rasanya badannya sudah remuk, walaupun dirinya sudah lemah untuk menangis kesakitan tapi dia tidak berhenti

"kepalanya sudah keluar , ayo lagi lagi,, tarik napas lepaskan , dorong daek , dorong "ujar nana ketika melihat kepala bayi itu sudah keluar, daekhyun berusaha keras, tentu saja min ah tak pernah berhenti berdoa,, seraya menghapus keringat daekhyun lagi dan lagi

"Ah,, ahh ,, appoyo "daekhyun terengah engah , membuat nana dan minah menatapnya iba

"Sedikit lagi ,, ayo sedikit lagi daekki, bertahanlah , dorong terus "ujar nana memberi semangat , untuk daekhyun ,tentu daekhyun senang mendengarnya lalu menutup matanya perlahan . sampai akhirnya nana dan min ah mengira dia pingsan

"Chan,, appoyo chan, jebal keluarkan diaa aku tidak sanggup, CHANYEOL ! APPO " sampai beberapa detik kemudian suara tangis itu membuat nana dan min ah menyadari bahwa betapa terpukulnya daekhyun akibat suaminya , mengingat suara rintihan dan ringisan itu sangat pilu, . betapa hebatnya daekhyun setelah mengeluarkan kata kata itu , tangisan bayi terdengar diruangan itu , bayinya sudah lahir . tapi daekhyun tidak sempat melihat bayi itu karena sudah pingsan , nana dan min ah mengucap syukur ketika melihat bayi merah itu menangis , dan beberapa kali mengerjabkan matanya untuk melihat dunia ,

Min ah mendekati daekhyunlalu mengelus rambut basah akibat keringat itu ,dan berguman "kau ibu yang hebat daekhyun , anakmu laki laki , dia sangat tampan "

Nana mengguncang tubuh dakehyun sekali lagi , daekhyun hanya berdehem ketika merasaakn guncangan itu , dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya selama satu jam itu

"Kita harus mengeluarkan ari arinya , jika tidak itu berbahaya"ujar nana, membantu daekhyun kembali untuk mengeluarkan ari ari tersebut. Daekhyun mengerang kesakitan membuat nana berusaha dengan tabah sampai ari ari itu keluar,

"istirahatlah , eomma akan mengubur ari ari ini , dan anakmu sedang dibersihkan oleh minah "ujar nana yang dibalas anggukan daekhyun . dia kembali menutup matanya , dia sangat lelah sungguh mungkin jika dia melakukan operasi di rumah sakit lebih baik .

 **Fear Of Losing**

"daekhyun, ireona" suara min ah terdengar ketika bola mata daekhyun bergerak, walaupun masih tertutup rapat, dia tau bahwa anaknya itu sudah bangun

"hmm , eomma aku lelah "ujar daekhyun langsung menyambar bantal guling disampingnya , bahkan minah tertawa melihat anaknya mungkin tidak menyadari bagian bawahnya sakit seusai melahirkan

"Arraseo, tidurlah, kalau begitu anakmu ini akan terus bermain dengan eomma saja, padahal anakmu sangat haus " mendengar kata anak membuat daekhyun terbangun , bahkan matanya hampir nyaris keluar, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang anak. Akhirnya dia terbangun dan terduduk lalu menghadap kearah eommanya , untuk memastikan benar perkataan eommany . dia merasa tadi malam adalah mimpi yang sangat tak ingin dirasakannya , dan sepertinya semuanya benar , dimana dia melihat bayi merah itu , sedang memainkan jari min ah dan juga mimpi yang tadi malam adalah kenyataan

"ja,, dii ,, tadi malam bukan mimpi?"gumannya membuat min ah tertawa pelan , lalu min ah memberikan bayi itu kepada daekhyun . membuat daekhyun melongo kearahnya . bayi itu , bayi itu tersenyum manis kearahnya . bahkan ukuran bayi itu hampir sama dengan ukuran bayi umumnya hanya sedikit lebih kurus .

"berilah dia minum , eomma akan meninggalkan kalian "ujar min ah lalu membiarkan daekhyun masih berdebat hebat dengan pikirannya sendiri , lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu .

Daekhyun tak menyangka sosok mungil yang di gendongnya adalah anaknya , bayi itu meraih rambut daekhyun senyum dari bayi itu tampak jelas membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta .

"huwee"tangisan bayi itu langsung terpecah ketika dia tidak mendapatkan minumannya , daekhyun dengan cepat membuka bajunya lalu memberikan asi kepada anak itu . dengan rakus bibir kecil itu melahapnya , membuat daekhyun menangis antara terharu dan sedih

"Maapkan eommamu ini , heum "ujar nya melengus rambut yang sangat tipis di kepala bayi itu , bayi itu tidak memperdulikan eommanya yang sedang berbicara padanya , dia seperti sangat kehausan

"kau mengabaikan eomma , heoh "desah daekhyun mencubit kecil pipi bayi itu , merasa sesuatu ada yang mencubit pipinya membuatnya melepaskan mulutnya dari minumannya lalu menatap sang eomma tidak senang

"ah , arraseo , minumlah yang banyak tuan muda"ujar daekhyun terkekeh melihat bantahan sang anak lalu menyodorkan putting nya kemulut bayi itu . lagi lagi daekhyun merasa di abaikan oleh bayi itu

"hey , bahkan ulang tahunmu sama seperti appamu, "ujar daekhyun memainkan jarinya yang sudah diambil alih oleh bayi itu , seperti mainannya . daekhyun mengangguk angguk lalu mengalun kan lagu dari bibirnya

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are_" baru beberapa bait lagu itu terdengar ditelinganya dia sudah terlelap , bahkan mulutnya sesekali masih mengisap putting itu . terlihat dia kelelahan dan kehausan dalam waktu bersamaan

"matamu ,hidungmu, bibirmu , ah jangan lupakan telinga mu itu sangat mirip dengan ayahmu , maapkan eomma belum bisa membuatmu bersama dengan ayahmu sekarang, eomma pastikan kau nanti akan bersamanya "ujar daekhyun membiarkan bayi itu terlelap, lalu mengelus pipinya entahlah dia selalu saja ingin menangis saat ini juga , entah menangis apa yang penting kesenangannya membuncah, dia tidak memikirkan lagi sikap suaminya yang berubah mood dengan cepat, kadang bisa membentaknya , dan kadang mengabaikannya , belum lagi keluarga chanyeol yang masih menginginkan pernikahan chanyeol dan hyemi agar segera terlaksanakan. Tentu saja hampir membuatnya gila dengan sikap hyemi terhadapnya dan memang sengaja membuat daekhyun bisa mati saat itu juga, itu hilang seketika ketika melihat wajah damai itu tidur , wajah bayinya tidur

"PARK KI KWANG " sesosok energi dari keluarga park dan sinar kebahagian untuk seluruh yang mencintainya, itulah nama yang akhirnya di berikan untuk bayi kecil itu

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

Yoora datang ke kediaman adiknya itu , tentu saja perasaan khawatir menyelimutinya , dan juga dia baru tau adiknya –chanyeol - itu ke china Tadi pagi . datang ke mansion megah itu membuatnya langsung mencari keberadaan adik iparnya, daekhyun

"nyonya cari siapa ?" tanya yunho pada yoora yang di balas dengan senyum cerah dari yoora

"daekhyun eoddi? "

"nyonya muda? Sedang di panti nya , "

"panti ? antar kan aku kesana "

"baiklah " sebelum dia mengikuti yunho dari belakang dia melihat sesosok hyemi yang sedang duduk berselonjor kaki dengan makanan banyakdi pahanya , belum lagi dia menghidupkan suara tv dengan volume yang teramat keras . yoora hanya berdecih lalu meninggalkan pemandangan yang sangat memalukan untuk dilihat itu

Didalam mobil , yoora masih berpikir bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tuanya hampir menikahkan adiknya ilagi dengan wanita tak tahu malu , bahkan saat yoora disana tadi jangankan menyalaminya melihat yoora pun dia tidak mau . yunho menyadari nyonya nya itu juga sedang berdebat panjang dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Nyonya , kenapa tiba tiba mencari nyonya muda?" ujar yunho untuk menghilangkan kesenyapan dimobil , yoora hanya menggeleng sejenak lalu melihat kearah yunho

"ntahlah , aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya , kenapa dia tidak dirumah ?"

"dia diusir oleh hyemi , dia bilang selama tuan muda pergi, nyonya muda juga harus lenyap dari pandangannya , seperti ingin menguasai kediaman park dengan dirinya sendiri " ujar yunho bahkan yunho malas memakaikan nyonya sebelum nama hyemi , tentu saja dia tidak sudi mempunyai nyonya baru yang kelakuannya seperti binatang

"MWO? Di usir? Hyemi, berani sekali dia "ujar yoora gemas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi

"lalu berapa pengawal yang menjaga dakehyun, kenapa kau masih berada di mansion itu jika sudah tau daekhyun pergi kepanti " yunho hanya mendesah berat lalu mengangguk mengerti

"mianhae nyonya itu permintaan tuan muda, sepertinya nyonya mudalah yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi "

"kenapa seperti itu "

"nyonya muda takut ketahuan dengan detektif tuanmuda bahwa anaknya akan lahir , dalam jangka waktu tuan muda masih di china , maka dari itu ."ujar yunho menjelaskan membuat yoora paham lalu mengangguk angguk

Sesampainya di panti , yunho membawa yoora ke dalam dan meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan daekhyun . yoora pernah kepanti? Tentu saja tidak ini kali pertamanya menginjak yang namanya panti

"siang eommonim, apa nyonya muda ada ?"sapa yunho seraya memberi hormat lalu menanyakan keberadaan daekhyun kepada nana , nana hanya berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk

"ayo ikuti saya"ujar nana memberikan instruksi kepada yunho dan yoora , lalu mereka mengikuti kemana arah nana membawanya , kamar yang sudah dihapal yunho, dimana nyonya mudanya sering tidur dikamar itu.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan melihatnya sedang apa "ujar nana lalu masuk sebentar dan keluar lagi, membuka pintu itu lebar lebar , tentu saja membuat yoora berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu dan di ikuti yunho , sedangkan nana kembali menutup pintu itu

"Hyun-ah "panggil yoora tidak percaya dengan pandangannya sekarang , bayi itu sedang tidur di pelukan adik iparnya , bayi itu siapa ? daekhyun menatap tak percaya juga dengan yoora yang sudah berada disampingnya , lalu memeluknya erat, yunho ? tentu saja dia hanya memperhatikan bayi yang ada didalam gendongan daekhyun

"kau,, kenapa tidak memberi tau eonni , kau disini . kita bisa tinggal dirumah utama saja "ujar yoora tidak menghiraukan bayi kecil tersebut , daekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tertawa

"aku tidak ingin menyusahkan eonni , gomawo. Yunho-ya ? kau yang mengantar eonni kesini ?"tanya daekhyun dibalas anggukan yunho , matanya tak berkedip ketika melihat bayi itu

"Nyonya , bayi itu PARK KECIL?"ujar yunho takut takut , tentu spontan yoora melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat bayi yang ada di gendongan adiknya itu , menatap bayi itu yang sedang tidur .

"heum, dia park kecil "ujar daekhyun pelan membuat mata yoora hampir keluar, dia tidak percaya adiknya itu melahirkan sebelum memastikan waktu kapan melahirkannya , hatinya sedikit kecewa

"boleh aku menggendongnya?"tanya yoora, tentu daekhyun dengan senang hati memberikan kikwang pada IMOnya . yoora melihat lekat lekat bayi itu

"dia mirip tuan muda, nyonya "sahut yunho akhirnya membuat daekhyun mengangguk kecil dan tertawa.

"tentu saja , jika dia bangun , mata hidung mulut sama telinganya milik sang appa. sangat mirip "ujar daekhyun lalu yoora menatap adiknya itu pelan

"kau melahirkan dimana ? kapan? Dan juga kenapa bisa disini "pertanyaan yang menggangu pikiran yoora langsung lolos dari mulutnya dibalas senyum tulus daekhyun

"aku melahirkan disini eonni, dan itu tadi pagi sekitar jam tiga, "jawab daekhyun membuat yunho dan yoora terbelalak sekali lagi, mereka memang tidak menyangka semuanya . bahkan uang yang mereka punya melimpah hanya untuk mengurus persalinan bukanlah hal yang mahal , tetapi adik iparnya itu lebih memilih melahirkan dirumah dengan resiko yang lebih berat

"kenapa tidak dirumah sakit ?"ujar yoora merasakan hatinya sangat sakit, daekhyun menggeleng

"tidak eon, aku tau diluar sana masih banyak mata mataku , lagi pula aku tidak memegang uang sedikitpun selama disini , dan cara paling efektif melahirkan di sini , untung ada nana eomma yang membantuku melahirkan "jujur daekhyun membuat yunho terdiam tidak menyangka majikannya yang sangat sederhana ini membuat siapa saja bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hidupnya

"lalu anak ini bagaimana nanti saat chanyeol pulang ?"tanya yoora memperhatikan wajah kikwang , wajah daekhyun langsung berubah , dia tidak ingin berpisah dari putranya , sangat tidak ingin

"ntahlah eon, aku bingung, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya tapi aku, tidka mungkin membawanya hidup bersamaku "ujar daekhyun menahan airmatanya , jika mengenai masalah itu daekhyun memanglah lemah . bagaimana mungkin dia harus berpisah dengan anak yang sangat dijaganya itu . bahkan anak itu mungkin belum hapal betul wajah sang ibu

"rencanamu bagaimana ?"tanya yoora , daekhyun menggeleng lemah "mungkin aku akan menitipkannya dipanti saja" rahang yoora dan yunho mengeras, dia tau adik kecilnya itu pasti sangat susah berpisah dengan putranya yang baru saja lahir .

"aku akan memberi tau chanyeol, bahwa anak ini anaknya dan chanyeol pasti menerimanya "amarah yoora naik, dia melihat daekhyun menggeleng lemah mencoba menenangkan yoora

"jangan eon, jangan , dia bisa saja membunuh bayi ini , jangan … tidak apa aku meninggalkannya disini sampai nanti akhirnya aku kembali membawanya kedalam hidupku "tangis daekhyun pecah , hatinya sakit mengingat nanti dia harus berpisah dengan bayi itu

"tidak, aku yang akan merawatnya, sampai bayi hyemi lahir. Jika bayi hyemi sudah lahir maka aku akan memberikannya padamu lagi , setidaknya kau masih bisa dekat dengan anakmu jika dia bersamaku , kau mau kan ? "ujar yoora membuat daekhyun berterimakasih banyak padanya , dia tidak tau mungkin jika tidak ada yoora dia bisa benar benar kehilangan anaknya itu .

"gwenchana , istirahatlah dengan anakmu , eonni akan mengusahakan sebelum chanyeol pulang , eonni sudah menyiapkan semuanya , akte kelahiran , dan yang lainnya "ujar yoora memberikan ki kwang pada daekhyun , daekhyun mengangguk lalu menidurkan ki kwang disampingnya dan dia juga berbaring disamping ki kwang

"sekarang jangan pikirkan apa apa , pikirkan anakmu dan dirimu saja , bersenang senanglah . apa eonni perlu membelikan nya beberapa baju ?"tanya yoora daekhyun menggeleng

"tidak perlu eon , aku sudah membelinya "dusta daekhyun , tentu dia belum membelinya dan rencanya malam I nilah dia keluar bersama ki kwang untuk membeli nya

"Namany-"

"PARK KI KWANG , energi dari sinar yang menerangi keluarga park "

"tidak menanyakan pada chanyeol dulu ?"daekhyun menggeleng lemah, akhirnya yoora pamit pulang dan membiarkan sang adik istirahat

 **Fear Of Losing**

" _Happy birthday angel park , wish you all the best_ .'hanya itu pesan suara yang diberikan daekhyun pada chanyeol, tentu dia sangat tidak ingin berlama lama mengingat malam ini dia harus keluar untuk mencari beberapa pakaian untuk kikwang

Tiba tiba chanyeol menelponnya membuatnya memutar bolamatanya malas dan mengangkat telpon itu "yeoboseyo"

" _hanya itu kado dan ucapan ulang tahun mu untukku_ "suara yang dirindukannya , daekhyun hanya berdehem tak ingin memperpanjang masalah . bahkan ki kwang sudah menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan sendu didalam gendongannya

" _aku bingung harus ngomong apa lagi , pulanglah lebih cepat , aku merindukanmu_ , "ujar daekhyun singkat membuat namja disebrang sana sudah mendengus kesal

" _ah kau memang tidak romantis_ "ujar chanyeol , hp itu membuat daekhyun susah menggendong ki kwang , makanya dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan telepon itu , dia mencari tempat duduk di depan café itu , tentu saja mereka sedang didalam mall

" _memang aku tidak roman-_ "kata itu terpotong ketika ki kwang menangis , membuat chanyeol heran kenapa suara bayi seperti itu sangat dekat dengan pendengarannya

"huweee" daekhyun akhirnya menepuk pantat ki kwang pelan , membuat nangis bayi itu sedikit mereka

" _itu siapa ?_ "

" _siapa apanya ?_ " pertanyaan balik dari daekhyun , tentu sebenarnya dia tau apa maksud suaminya , dia hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah , tapi suaminya yang memperpanjang masalah itu

" _kau sedang dimana , kenapa ribut sekali_ " suara penuh intropeksi itu membuat daekhyun hanya berdehem lalu berdecak pelan

" _aku di mall, sedang berbelanja, makanya jangan lama menelpon , tanganku sakit_ " tentu chanyeol mengerti langsung memutuskan sambungannya , dia hanya menunjukkan dia sedang marah jika daekhyun seperti itu ketika dia menelpon daekhyun .

"ckck,, liatlah appamu bahkan di bilang seperti itu dia sudah marah, ayo kita cari barang barangmu , kwangie"ujar daekhyun memasukkan hp kedalam sakunya lalu berjalan mencari peralatan yang ingin dibelinya. Tentu sja chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kartu atm jika istrinya ingin sesuatu, bahkan isi kartu itu tak penah habis, dikarenakan setiap bulan chanyeol akan mengirim uang kekartu itu kira kira $150 juta USD . uang segitu tidak ada apa apa untuk seorang park chanyeol. Kartu itu baru diantar oleh yunho tadi sore, mengingat nyonya mudanya tidak memegang uang sama sekali . Setelah puas berbelanja , daekhyun pulang dengan ki kwang yang sudah tertidur lelap di ggendonganya

"ck, kau selalu tertidur yaa"decak daekhyun mendapati anaknya itu tertidur lagi, memang wajar bagi para bayi jika mereka sering tidur di waktu umurnya masih kisaran 1-4 tahun , jadi wajar saja daekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu

 **Fear Of Losing**

"kau merindukanku ?"tanya suara berat itu seraya memeluk tubuh kecil sang istrinya . sang istri hanya mengangguk pelan , dia memang merindukan suaminya itu tetapi disisi lain , dia lebih merindukan sosok kecil bayinya, iya bayinya , park ki kwang .

"Kenapa lemas sekali? "tanyanya, daekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu mengecup pelan pipi suaminya yang , memang memeluk tubuhnya secara possesive , itu .

"ah ya, eonni yoora baru memungut anak ? dari panti ?'tanya chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan daekhyun, 'iya chan , eonnimu memungut anakmu sendiri dari panti , puas' batiin daekhyun perih. Daekhyun hanya berguman iya lalu mengangguk

"Boleh tidak aku mengurus, anak bayi yang bersamayoora eonni , kasian yoora eonni sudah mengurus nara malah harus mengurus bayi itu "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

 **Akhirnya TBC juga yawlah**

* * *

 _ **hohoho di daekki nya udah melahirkan ,, yiiihuyyy.. akhirnyaaaaaaa**_

 _ **gimana untuk part ini ? hancur ? jelek ? gak ada feel? maaf kan naca,**_

 _ **naca juga merasakan kok kalo cerita ini cepat banget ,, berjalan cepatnya pun itu kelewat cepat jadi bingung harus gimaaaannaaaaaaa**_

 _ **udah ahh naca bingung ,, yang penting naca cuma mau minta Revieww...**_

 _ **jan jadi sidersss please , pan naca pen baca komentator sekalian mungkin ada yang harus di perbarui , asal jangan koment tentang banyaknya typos di ff ini titik !**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Warning ,: Bagi yang gak Suka sama FF yang berbau ANGST , lebih baik menjauhlah sebelum mewek ! siapkan tisue kira kira berat 250 g yaaawkwkwkkw becanda deng,, ini aku kasih spesialll, berhubung aku lagi ,,, lagi lagiiaaaaaa,wleee**_

* * *

 _"Happy birthday angel park , wish you all the best .'hanya itu pesan suara yang diberikan daekhyun pada chanyeol, tentu dia sangat tidak ingin berlama lama mengingat malam ini dia harus keluar untuk mencari beberapa pakaian untuk kikwang_

 _Tiba tiba chanyeol menelponnya membuatnya memutar bolamatanya malas dan mengangkat telpon itu "yeoboseyo"_

 _"hanya itu kado dan ucapan ulang tahun mu untukku"suara yang dirindukannya , daekhyun hanya berdehem tak ingin memperpanjang masalah . bahkan ki kwang sudah menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan sendu didalam gendongannya_

 _"aku bingung harus ngomong apa lagi , pulanglah lebih cepat , aku merindukanmu , "ujar daekhyun singkat membuat namja disebrang sana sudah mendengus kesal_

 _"ah kau memang tidak romantis "ujar chanyeol , hp itu membuat daekhyun susah menggendong ki kwang , makanya dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan telepon itu , dia mencari tempat duduk di depan café itu , tentu saja mereka sedang didalam mall_

 _"memang aku tidak roman-"kata itu terpotong ketika ki kwang menangis , membuat chanyeol heran kenapa suara bayi seperti itu sangat dekat dengan pendengarannya_

 _"huweee" daekhyun akhirnya menepuk pantat ki kwang pelan , membuat nangis bayi itu sedikit mereka_

 _"itu siapa ?"_

 _"siapa apanya ?" pertanyaan balik dari daekhyun , tentu sebenarnya dia tau apa maksud suaminya , dia hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah , tapi suaminya yang memperpanjang masalah itu_

 _"kau sedang dimana , kenapa ribut sekali " suara penuh intropeksi itu membuat daekhyun hanya berdehem lalu berdecak pelan_

 _"aku di mall, sedang berbelanja, makanya jangan lama menelpon , tanganku sakit " tentu chanyeol mengerti langsung memutuskan sambungannya , dia hanya menunjukkan dia sedang marah jika daekhyun seperti itu ketika dia menelpon daekhyun ._

 _"ckck,, liatlah appamu bahkan di bilang seperti itu dia sudah marah, ayo kita cari barang barangmu , kwangie"ujar daekhyun memasukkan hp kedalam sakunya lalu berjalan mencari peralatan yang ingin dibelinya. Tentu sja chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kartu atm jika istrinya ingin sesuatu, bahkan isi kartu itu tak penah habis, dikarenakan setiap bulan chanyeol akan mengirim uang kekartu itu kira kira $150 juta USD . uang segitu tidak ada apa apa untuk seorang park chanyeol. Kartu itu baru diantar oleh yunho tadi sore, mengingat nyonya mudanya tidak memegang uang sama sekali . Setelah puas berbelanja , daekhyun pulang dengan ki kwang yang sudah tertidur lelap di ggendonganya_

 _"ck, kau selalu tertidur yaa"decak daekhyun mendapati anaknya itu tertidur lagi, memang wajar bagi para bayi jika mereka sering tidur di waktu umurnya masih kisaran 1-4 tahun , jadi wajar saja daekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu_

 _ **Fear Of Losing**_

 _"kau merindukanku ?"tanya suara berat itu seraya memeluk tubuh kecil sang istrinya . sang istri hanya mengangguk pelan , dia memang merindukan suaminya itu tetapi disisi lain , dia lebih merindukan sosok kecil bayinya, iya bayinya , park ki kwang ._

 _"Kenapa lemas sekali? "tanyanya, daekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu mengecup pelan pipi suaminya yang , memang memeluk tubuhnya secara possesive , itu ._

 _"ah ya, eonni yoora baru memungut anak ? dari panti ?'tanya chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan daekhyun, 'iya chan , eonnimu memungut anakmu sendiri dari panti , puas' batiin daekhyun perih. Daekhyun hanya berguman iya lalu mengangguk_

 _"Boleh tidak aku mengurus, anak bayi yang bersamayoora eonni , kasian yoora eonni sudah mengurus nara malah harus mengurus bayi itu "_

 _._

* * *

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : T- M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF inI DAPAT menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sesak napas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mata berair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sakitperut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kejang kejang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pusing tujuh keliling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidung Mampet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **dan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Paling Parah Lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Dapat Menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kematian Dini !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ch6**_

* * *

"ah ya, eonni yoora baru memungut anak ? dari panti ?'tanya chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan daekhyun, 'iya chan , eonnimu memungut anakmu sendiri dari panti , puas' batiin daekhyun perih. Daekhyun hanya berguman iya lalu mengangguk

"Boleh tidak aku mengurus, anak bayi yang bersamayoora eonni , kasian yoora eonni sudah mengurus nara malah harus mengurus bayi itu "ujar daekhyun , lalu chanyeol terdiam dan sedikit mengangguk

"asal tidak membuatmu bosan saja, aku membolehkannya "ujar chanyeol , senang didada daekhyun membuatnya terus terusan mencium bibir chery sang suami

"kenapa kau begitu senang, seperti baru menemukan anakmu yang hilang saja "ujar chanyeol terkekeh , daekhyun hanya menunduk ' _tentu saja , aku merindukan anakku, bodoh_ ' batin daekhyun .

"aku minta jatah "ujar chanyeol pelan , membuat daekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, dia menggeleng pelan , dia belum ingin melakukan itu sekarang .

"Aku sedang datang bulan "tolak daekhyun dibalas anggukan chanyeol , wajah lelah chanyeol memang sudah berganti wajah segar sejak dia mandi beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan dia menunda kepulangannya kekorea tiga hari dan tadi sore baru sampai .

"Kenapa kau jarang bicara sekarang ?"tanya chanyeol yang dibalasgelengan pelan dari daekhyun

"kajja tidur , calcayo my princess , "

"hm jaljayo uri nampyeon"

 _ **Fear Of Losing**_

"hey , jagoan kecil bagaimana rumah kita, besar kan ?"tanya daekhyun kepada kikwang , mereka sedang menjelajahi mansion megah itu , senyum diwajah kikwang selalu tampil, membuat semua penyawal dan pelayan dirumah itu menyukai nya , dia ternyata menuruni ketampanan sang ayah

"nyonya sudah hampir tiga jam anda berjalan seperti itu , mengelilingi mansion ini nyonya , lebih baik anda istirahat saja , tuan muda kecil pasti juga kelelahan "ujar yunho , benar apa yang dikatakannyunho itu , bahwa daekhyun mengelilingi mansion itu lebih dari tiga jam , tentu saja belum semua bagian yang dia kelilingi , hanya beberapa bagian . daekhyun akhirnya mengalah lalu mengangguk dan membawa kikwang ke kamar utama , lalu merebahkan diri sesudah dia meletakkan kwangie di sampingnya , membuka bajunya dan mengambil payudaranya untuk memberikan asupan ASI untuk kwangi

Tentu saja bayi kecil itu tidak menolak karena sedari tadi dia masih bersabar menunggu selesainya aktivitas sang ibu hanya untuk mengelilingi mansion yang dipenuhi pintu itu . dengan lahap dia menyantap hidangan didepannya , mengisapnya seraya memainkan jarinya untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang dapat disentuhnya , salah satunya adalah tangan daekhyun yang memang sedari tadi dipijitnya dengan tangan kecil itu .

"Cha,, kajja tidur chagi"ujar daekhyun mengelus kepala sang anak , perlahan tapi pasti kwangie itu sudah tertidur pulas didalam mimpinya, setelah merasa yakin sudah tidur daekhyun kembali merapikan pakaiannya lalu tidur disamping bayinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua tertidur , Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja berperawakan tegap mendekati daekhyun , tentu saja itu suami daekhyun, chanyeol . mata chanyeol terbuka lebar ketika melihat bukan hanya istrinya yang tidur melainkan ada sosok bayi mungil juga tertidur seraya memegangi jari telunjuk daekhyun. Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya, lalu masuk kekamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya , dan terlihat sedikit segar dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan boxer dan baju kaus mendekati dirinya kekasur , lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping bayi itu

Seukir senyum terpatri dibibir chery chanyeol melihat istrinya yang tidur dengan damai sedangkan bayi itu , bayi itu menggeliat , membuat nya fokus menatap bayi itu, takut takut terbangun dan berteriak itu pasti akan merepotkan istrinya lagi , mata chanyeol membulat menyadari sesuatu yang tidak terduga olehnya , kemiripan mereka membuat chanyeol hanya terdiaam menatap gerak gerik ki kwang ,

"kau , anak siapa huh? Kenapa wajahmu saat tertidur sangat mirip denganku ?"gumam chanyeol menatap bayi itu dengan tenang, bahkan dia menyelimut kedua insan yang sedang tidur .

"nghhgnn"suara kecil itu membuat chanyeol terbelalak , benar dugaannya pasti anak itu akan bangun membuatnya dengan sigap menggendong bayi itu pelan , dan mengayunkan dirinya agar bisa membuat bayi itu tidak menangis. Tatapan chanyeol dengan bayi itu bertemu,

"kau, seperti duplikatku, apa karena itu noona ku memungutmu "tanya chanyeol pada ki kwang , yak! Bodoh sekali perilaku chanyeol dia pasti sudah tau bahwa bayi tidak bisa berbicara , tapi sedari tadi dia seperti mengajak anak itu berbicara . senyum ki kwang sangat lebar menunjukkan salah satu lesung pipi di wajahnya , chanyeol yang melihat senyum itu entah kenapa beban pikirannya terasa terangkat ,dan kembali membalas senyum bayi itu

"Kau sudah pulang ?"suara daekhyun membuat chanyeol menghentikan acara gendongannya tadi lalu menatap daekhyun kesal –hanyaberpurapura-

"kenapa dia masih ada disini, kenapa tidak dirumah utama bersama yoora noona saja dia tidur " tentu saja itu –lagi lagi hanya berpura pura- sejak melihat senyum ki kwang chanyeol merasa selalu ingin dekat dengan bayi itu . daekhyun menatap kikwang sejenak lalu mengangguk

"tidurlah disini oppa, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja, lagi pula sudah malam kasian jika ki kwang dibawa keluar jam segini, aku akan menemaninya tidur "seru daekhyun membuat chanyeol langsung menghadang tubuh daekhyun yang hampir beranjak keluar kamar itu

"andwae,, kita tidur bersama sama saja disini , hanya malam ini "ujar chanyeol lalu dibalas senyum senang dari daekhyun . dia menatap kikwang yang hampir menangis lagi , dia tau pasti kwanginya itu sudah lapar lagi , dengan cepat dia membuka bajunya lalu menyusui kikwang membuat chanyeol terdiam

"kenapa kau harus menyusuinya ? emang air susumu ada?"pertanyaan konyol membuat daekhyun tertawa , tapi tunggu ! itu bukan pertanyaan konyol , itu pertanyaan yang benar , mana mungkin air susu daekhyun ada jika dia tidak melahirkan . membuat daekhyun mengangguk pasrah

"tentu saja ada, kau mau merasakannya ?"tanya daekhyun menunjukkan payudaranya satu lagi , chanyeol menggeleng lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha daekhyun . sesekali rambut chanyeol itu di elus daekhyun

"kenapa kau menyusuinya? Dia bukan anak mu, sudahlah beri saja susu formula "ujar chanyeol resah melihat pemandangan panas itu , tentu saja dia ingin melahap istrinya saat itu juga tetapi mengingat masih ada kikwang membuatnya hanya pasrah dan mengalah untuk saat itu

"tidak bayi untuk bayi seumurnya meminum susu formula "

"lalu jika tau begitu kenapa ibunya tidak berpikiran sampai begitu , dan juga malah membuangnya "seru chanyeol membuat daekhyun menegang , tentu saja dia memang salah .salah karena sudah hampir melepaskan bayinya , untung ada eonninya itu yang mau membantunya untuk bersama dengan anaknya setiap hari

"mungkin ada alasan tertentu " ujar daekhyun sinis pelan ,

 ** _Disisi Lain_**

"Aku muak denga n semua ini , "ujar seorang wanita itu dengan namja yang didepannya, sang namja hanya menautkan kedua alisnya lalu menatap datar ke arah wanita itu

"Kaau bilang aku bisa mendapatkan nya , seutuhnya memilikinya , apa daya ? bahkan untuk melirik kearahku saja dia bahkan tidak mau jika bersama istrinya itu " lagi lagi kekesalan sang wanita itu keluar, dia tidak menyangka sebegitu susah mendapatkan sosok namja sempurna itu

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana ?"tanya namja itu hanya menggerakkan kursi kebanggaannya itu seraya menatap foto di lockscreennya

"Aku ingin menyiksa wanita itu agar enyah dari nya, setidaknya wanita itu enyah lelaki itu juga akan mundur perlahan karena ditinggalkan oleh kelemahannya sendiri kan ?"ide gila itu merasuki pemikiran tak wajar seorang yeoja itu, dia mengelus perutnya itu seraya duduk di sofa ruangan kantor besar itu

"Terserahmu , bahkan aku membiarkan mu sedikit lama bersamanya tapi apa yang kuperoleh ? bahkan kau tidak membuatnya bergerak dari atas sana. " namja itu berdecih, dia memang mengirimkan seseorang untuk menghancurkan musuhnya , musuh terbesarnya

"Heum ,setidaknya aku akan menyiksa istrinya ,itu "

"bagaimana emang paras sang istri sampai dia tidak melirikmu sama sekali, bahkan kau bilang dia hampir masuk kedalam dekapanmu tetapi nyatanya ?" perkataan yang mungkin meremehkan untuk sang wanita didalam ruangannya itu. membuat wanita itu hanya menunduk lesu

"kau tidak perlu tau bagaimana parasnya, bisa bisa kau menyukai wanita itu ,ah bahkan menggilai mungkin . dan jangan mencoba mencari tau sosok istri dari musuhmu itu . memang benar yang kau bilang , dia akan menjadi milikku jika aku bersamanya , tapi dia lebih mencintai istrinya , terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlaliu datar itu "

"dan oh dia membawa bayi kerumah itu , bayi yang dipungutnya dari panti asuhan ,, tentu saja wanita jalang itu yang memungutnya "lanjut wanita itu kesal

Daekhyun sedang menidurkan ki kwang , di kaamar utama , bukankah sang suami sudah mengizinkan daekhyun sesekali merawat ki kwang , maka dari itu sejak tadi pagi hingga siang ini dia sudah bermain tanpa henti bersama sosok mungil putra-kandungnya- itu .

"kenapa eomma tidak bosan menatap wajahmu itu eoh ?"guman daekhyun ketika lagi lagi mata ki kwang bertemu dengannya saat dengan lincahnya bibir mungil itu mengemut santapannya

"saat dongsaeng mu lahir nanti , maafkan eomma tidak bisa menjaga sepenuhnya dirimu seperti ini lagi , kau harus menjadi little angel park heum . setuju tidak ?" lagi lagi daekhyun mengajak ki kwang berbicara , seperti mengerti maksud sang ibu kikwang tersenyum lalu mengangguk nganggukkan kepala . membuat daekhyun sangat gemas melihatnya.

"cha, tidurlah, uri adeul "ujar daekhyun lalu berdiri seraya mengayunkan bayi itu agar lebih cepat tertidur, tentu saja perkiraannya benar , bahkan belum sepuluh menit melakukan hal itu kikwang sudah tertidur pulas membuat daekhyun tersenyum meletakkan kikwang ke kasur itu , lalu merapikan pakaian yang tadi berantakan saat menyusui sang anak .

Pergi melenggang keluar dari kamar , hanya untuk memakan makan siangnya yang memang sudah tersaji sedari tadi , hell? Apa apa itu , bahkan makanann yang dipesannya tadi sudah hampir lenyap tak bersisa di piring itu , tentunya bukan hantu yang memakannya melainkan wanita yang mungkin sering membuatnya kesal

"kenapa kau memakan makananku "ujar daekhyun lirih membuat yang dipanggil melirik kearahnya lalu memasang wajah innoncent " ups kukira ini makanan tidak ada yang punya, lagi pula aku lapar , mungkin anak CHANYEOL ini sedang kelaparan dan mengidam makanan ini juga " ujar hyemi menekankan kata anak chanyeol membuat daekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk paham , dia duduk bersebrangan dengan hyemi yang sedang makan seperti –pura pura- menikmati makanan itu .

Daekhyun memegang perutnya , iya dia sangat lapar mengingat tadi pagi dia hanya makan roti untuk pengganjal perut, dan juga mengurus kikwang membuatnya juga lupa waktu untuk mengisi tenaganya. Salah satu pelayan mendekati nyonya mudanya itu lalu menunduk takut , dia takut dimarahi oleh daekhyun , tentu saja daekhyun bukan seorang yang pemarah .

"maafkan saya nyonya, "ujarnya menunduk meminta maaf, daekhyun tau sang pelayan itu meminta maaf karena sudah membiarkan hyemi memakan makanan nya. Daekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan

"tak usah seperti itu , tolong buatkan saja makanan seperti itu lagi untukku , aku akan menunggu disini "ujar daekhyun memberhentikan hormat maaf sang pelayan lalu pelayan itu mengangguk dan berlari kecil meminta koki di rumah itu membuatkan makanan yang ingin dia makan , hanya makanan sederhana , nasigorengkimchi .

"kapan kau meninggalkan calon suamiku "tiba tiba kata itu meluncur dari yeoja dihadapannya membuatnya tercekat, heol ! bukan itu masalahnya, tentu saja masalahnya karena didalam kalimat itu terdapat arti , mengusir seorang daekhyun .

"buat apa aku meninggalkan suamiku ?" sebenarnya daekhyun malas berdebat di siang bolong ini , belum lagi dia bisa saja meluapkan emosi nya ketika dia sangat lapar, tapi dia hanya berusaha merendam emosi itu dan lagi , dia tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan

"tentu saja karena kau , bisa saja merusak pernikahanku dengannya nanti setelah anak ini lahir "byur sapuan air diwajah daekhyun membuatnya terkesiap , dan terkejut dalam waktu bersamaan . dengan sengajanya hyemi menyiramkan air dingin kewajah yeoja dihadapannya . entahlah di otak hyemi itu ada berbagai macam pikiran , dan paling menonjol adalah masalah nya dengan yeoja dihadapannya .

Tanpa disadari ternyata hyemi memang sudah dendam dengan sosok daekhyun karena , hanya daekhyunlah chanyeol bisa menjadi malaikat, menunjukkan senyumannya pada hyemi , mengerang nikmat saat bercinta tetapi hyemi tidak bodoh dengan itu karena dia tau chanyeol pasti memikirkan sang istri saat bercinta dengan nya .

"nyonya , gwenchana ?"tanya pelayan memberikan sapu tangan kepada nyonyanya, tentu saja pelayan banyak disitu , bahkan di dalam ruang makan saja ada enam pelayan , walaupun mereka sedikit terkejut mendengar perdebatan sang majikan tetapi mereka bersikap tak acuh akan peristiwa itu . ketika melihat kejadian siram menyiram ala hyemi membuat spontan mereka membantu sang majikan itu untuk membersihkan air di wajahnya mungkin sudah mengenai piyama tidur nya

"heum," guman daekhyun membalas perkataan sang pelayan lalu menggeleng untuk menolak halus bantuan pelayan . dia membiarkan air itu hampir merengkat didalam tubuhnya . dia merasa akan mendapat siaraman lebih banyak lagi dari yeoja dihadapannya

"aku tidak akan merusaknya , kenapa kau tampak takut sekali eoh?"perkataan seperti pertentangan perkataan hyemi membuat hyemi menggertakkan rahangnya lalu menatap tajam kearah daekhyun. Daekhyun hanay menatapnya balik, tentu emosi hyemi sudah naik di puncak paling atas.

PRANKK..

Piring itu terpecah saat terkena lantai , tentu saja sebelumnya sudah mengenai kepala daekhyun dengan keras , membuat keningnya tersobek dan mengeluarkan darah segar , daekhyun menerima perlakuan itu dengan wajah yang sangat santai, bahkan perlakuan itu melukai fisiknya . pelayannya mendekati daekhyun dengan cepat daekhyun menyuruh menjauh , membiarkan darah itu mengering dikening bahkan melewati pelipisnya

"Aku tidak takut , kau parasit sekali , hidup dengan kemewahan ini , tetapi tidak bisa membuatkan keturunan untuknya , istri macam apa kau, dasar wanita jalang tak tahu diri , bahkan kau memungut anak dari panti asuhan untuk menambah bebannya " bentakkan hyemi nyaris membuat daekhyun lepas kendali , untuk menghajar hyemi tetapi dia bisa menahannya dengan mengeraskan rahangnya ,

"Aku memang parasit , tapi kenapa dia tidak melepaskan parasit sepertiku , bahkan dia terus menerus menahanku , dan siapa yang disini terlihat seperti taktahu diri? Kau atau aku . dan pula , apakah anak itu juga parasit sepertiku ? lihatlah, aku juga dari panti asuhan ketika dia menngambilku untuk menjadi miliknya " hyemi benar benar ingin membunuh wanita didepannya jika dia masih mendapatkan barang yang bisa di lempar , sayangnya keadaan tidak mengizinkan nya membunuh wanita imut itu . mungkin perkataan daekhyun terdengar sok , tetapi itulah fakta dia tidak ingin bayinya itu di bawa bawa permasalahannya . dan pula didalam hatinya dia meringis , kesakitan ketika keningnya masih saja mengalami rasa denyutan kuat . dan mengeluarkan darah itu tak henti hentinya , hatinya masih sakit , bukankah dia sudah hampir terbiasa dengan perkataan 'lembut' dari hyemi ?

Dari kejauhan yunho sudah melihat apa saja yang terjadi didalam ruang makan yang megah itu , hatinya sakit ketika melihat majikan polosnya itu mendapat perlakuan kasar dari orang tak tahu diri dimansion megah itu. dia ingin menghabisi wanita yang berani sekali memperlakukan tuan putri seperti itu tapi dia tau tuan putinya itu tidak mungkin menerima bantuannya ketika tadi dia melihat beberapa pelayan juga mendapat penolakan dari tuan putri , ah bukan tuan putri seperti ratu kerajaan lebih tepatnya

"nyonya muda, anda di panggil tuan muda untuk makan siang bersama "ujar yunho seraya berpura pura tidak menghiraukan hyemi didepannya, dan juga tidak berpura pura biasa melihat kening sang majikan itu , daekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti asisten itu dari belakang

"yak! Kenapa chanyeol hanya mengajakmu makan , kenapa aku tidak diajak "teriakan nya membuat yunho membalikkan badannya , menatap nanar ke arah hyemi

"bukankah anda sudah makan, nyonya ! dan juga tuan muda hanya meminta memanggilkan nyonya muda, bukan anda"ujar yunho , dengan cepat membawa daekhyun pergi , pelayannya didalam ruang makan dnegan sigap membersihkan nasi yang berserakan itu , dan daekhyun berpas pas an dengan pelayan yang membawakannya makanan yang dipesannya

"ah , aku akan makan diluar, makan saja itu , jangan dibuang "sesal daekhyun yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan dan hormat sang pelayan . lalu kembali mengikuti sang asisten

"apa benar chanyeol memintaku makan siang bersama ?"tanya daekhyun dibalas anggukan yunho , memang benar chanyeol menyuruhnya memberi tau kepada sang istri akan permintaannya itu dengan senang hati jika chanyeol yang mengajak .

"lalu bagaimana dengan kikwang "tanya daekhyun sedih , tidak ingin bayinya itu tinggal sendiri dan juga dikembalikan dengan yoora selaku ibu angkat kikwang 'sementara' . dia masih ingin bersama sang bayi lebih lama .

"tuan mudakecil ? Tadi tuan chan tidak mengatakn hal itu , tetapi lebih baik jika tuan muda kecil di kembalikan ke yoora noona "ujar yunho setengah berpikir , lalu daekhyun mengangguk pelan

"aku akan menyiapkannya bebera botol ASI dulu, lalu kita berangkat , jangan bangunkan dia jika kau mengantarnya nanti "perintah daekhyun yang dibalas anggukan asisten

"kenapa wajamu , lepaskan perbannya "perintah chanyeol memegang kening daekhyun yang sudah dipasang perban kecil , tentu saja raut khawatir itu terpatri di wajah tampan sang suami ,

"tidak , tadi itu aku terbentur pintu , makanya bisa begini "ujar daekhyun agar tidak membuat sang suami sangat khawatir , dia juga tidak ingin mempermasalahkan halitu lagi , tetapi suaminya ? bahkan sudah berusaha membuka perban kecil itu membuat matanya menyipit sempurna

"kau bilang apa ? terbentur? Terbentur itu hanya mengakibatkan benjolan dan berwarna ungun jelas saaj kau berbohong , ini luka seperti tersobek , katakan padaku sejujurnya , sayang "ujar chanyeol mencium pelan luka itu dengan bibir kissablenya lalu menutup perban itu lagi seperti meminta penjelasan

"kan aku sudah bilang , itu hanya karena benturan , dan aku tidak sadar itu ada benda tajam jadi sedikit merobek , "ujar daekhyun yang akhirnya harus juga dipercayai sosok chanyeol

"sudah lama kita tidak makan diluar" tutur chanyeol membuat daekhyun menatapnya , lalu mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sang suami

"kau mau pesan apa ? "ujar chanyeol melembut menatap wajah sang istri mkembuat sang istri hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum , chanyeol tau maksud istrinya karena ini bukan kali pertama mendapat jawaban jika ditanya seperti itu

"baiklah , "ujar chanyeol memesan beberapa makanan yang mungkin memang bisa membuatnya berselera makan , lalu setelah pelayan café itu pergi dia menatap daekhyun lagi , tatapan poker face yang membuat daekhyun mengendik ngeri.

"Jangan takut seperti itu "

"tatapanmu seakan membunuhku "balas daekhyun dengan jawaban yang membuat sang suami terkekeh pelan dan meminta maaf, liatlah lagi lagi seorang park chanyeol menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan poker face , tentu saja hanya dirinya, tuhan dan penulislah yang tau bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat sedih ketika melihat ada sobekan di wajah cantik istrinya . rasa khawatir , takut , sedih bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya harus mencoba terus tersenyum dihadapan sang istri .

Ah iya sepertinya belum tertera bahwa 'kelemahan chanyeol adalah daekhyun ' kan ? nah sepertinya kata kata itu hampir tidak berguna lagi , bahkan chanyeol bukannya lemah malah semakin bangkit tetapi dalam bentuk devilnya . dan juga sepertinya kata kata yang diatas tadi itu akan berubah seakan berjalannya waktu , well ! mana ada yang tau kehendak tuhan bukan ?

"Aku memang ingin membunuhmu , ah salah sepertinya lebih ke menerkam mu, sayang "ujar chanyeol membuat bulu kuduk seorang daekhyun berdiri spontan , hey ini bukan restoran milik mereka, mana mungkin sang suami akan menerkamnya disini , dan saat ini juga

"Ah, Eh, oh ? heol! Lakukan saja dirumah nanti MALAM , setidaknya aku sudah siap jika dirumah, lagi pu-" waajahnya sebernanya sudah merah merona , tetapi tidak terlihat karena diruangan itu hanya ada tiga batang lilin yang menyala dan lampu temaram yang bersinar redup . dan lagi lagi chanyeol memotong perkataannya dengan seenak jidatnya

"bayi , mana bayi ?" dia baru tersadar bahwa daekhyun datang sendiri dan juga tidak membawa kikwang , bayi yang dimaksudnya tadi . membuat daekhyun menatapnya heran , tentu saja sejak kapan seorang park chanyeol mencari orang lain kecuali dirinya ataupun yunho ? . akhirnya senyum tipis terukir diwajah daekhyun ketika melihat reaksi sang suami pada putranya

"mungkin sudah dikembalikan ke tempat yoora eonni , tadi kau tidak bilang ingin aku membawanya juga kesini "desis daekhyun yang dibalas raut wajah sedih seperti kehilangan , oh seperti itukah wajahnya jika kehilangan yang sudah ada dipikirannya itu

"aku lupa bilang tadi " balasnya dengan menundukkan wajah , hey itu sangat terlihat imut , sosok terhormat , wibawa, dermawan, bijaksana seperti PARKCHANYEOL , bahkan saat ini menunduk seperti takut akan kemarahan sang ibu . bukankah daekhyun juga sering seperti itu jika chanyeol yang berbicara tegas padanya

"besok saja aku menjemputnya lagi , kenapa ? kau merindukannya ?"tanya daekhyun meraih dagu chanyeol dan mengangkat wjah sang suami agar menatap padanya, dan balasannya adalah anggukan pelan , liatlah betapa manisnya anak penurut sepertinya sekarang ini.

chanyeol juga heran mengapa dirinya bisa merindukan bayi itu , seperti enggan berjauhan sedikitpun dan juga sejak tadi di kantor pikirannya melayang jauh dari yang namanya dokumen dokumen itu , dan nyangkut dengan dengan wajah sang bayi , senyum bayi itu , ketika bayi itu menutup matanya , dan ketika salahsatu pipi bayi itu menampilkan lesung pipi yang indah , jangan lupakan fakta bahwa chanyeol belum mengetahui nama sang bayi .

"silahkan nyonya , tuan "ujar pelayan itu menghidangkan makanan didepan meja mereka , lalu pamit pergi , chanyeol hanya menatap makanan itu tana nafsu , sedangkan daekhyun sudah memotong satu steak dan menyodorkan pada sang suami, tentu awalnya chanyeol menolak dan bilang ingin meminum air dulu , setelah itu dia menerima suapan dari daekhyun

"sebentar lagi kau juga akan punya anak , kau bisa bermainnya dengan puas nanti "ujar daekhyun disela sela makannya, membuat chanyeol menatapnya tajam , entah kenapa sikap nya aneh ketika mendengar bayi ataupun anaknya jika daekhyun sudah menyebutkan itu .

"bisakah berhenti berbicara hal itu , aku lapar dan ingin makan dengan tenang "ujar chanyeol lalu meraih garpu dan pisau lalu memotong steak yang ada dihadapannya , memakannya dengan cepat , daekhyun terdiam menatapnya sampai chanyeol kembali menatap daekhyun .

"kenapa diam saja , makanlah ,"perintah chanyeol tegas , hell! Ini bukan angel park yang tadi , ini , ini , ini , entahlah lupakan saja . daekhyun memakan makanna nya lagi dengan pelan . membuat kecanggungan di antara keduanya, tentu itu hal yang di benci seornag park chanyeol

"sebenarnya aku memang merindukan bayi itu , tapi disisi lain , aku seperti sedang diberi kebebasan memilikimu malam ini , sayang "suara yang terdengar sedikit sensual membuat daekhyun menatapnya tak percaya , dasar chanyeol tukang plin plan . bahkan moodnya berubah dengan sangat cepat tetapi dengan sabarnya daekhyun memahami sifat sang suami .

"arraseyo, park chanyeol , aku memang milikmu , "ujar daekhyun akhirnya memakan terus makanan yang sudah muak untuk dimakan itu , dia memang tidak bernafsu makan sekarang .

 _ **Fear Of Losing**_

Chanyeol sudah terbangun sejak sejam yang lalu, berbaring miring disana, dan siku sebagai penahan tubuhnya , dia sedari tadi menatap i perempuan yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya , tentu membuatnya nyaman sekaligus sesak .tetapi hanya raut kesenangan yang ditunjukkannya , lalu sesekali menyisir rambut daekhyun kebelakang agar tidak menghalangi penglihatannya tepat kemata yang sangat di sukainya , puppy eyes.

Dakehyun menggeliat pelan membuat chanyeol spontan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh sang istri lalu tersenyum menunggu sang istri terbangun,

"pagi Nyonya kecil ku"sapaan pagi seorang park chanyeol ditambah pelukan hangat darinya , tentu saja sangat hangat karena mereka sebenarnya kedinginan , akibat pakaian mereka sudah tidak melekat ditubuh nya sejak tadi malam .

"Heum"guman daekhyun lalu memejamkan matanya lagi , dia tidak ingin membuka mata sekarang , dia masih ingin berlama lama dengan sang suami ditambah lagi , untuk melepas rindu mereka satu sama lain . sama hal nya dengan daekhyun chanyeol juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu meletakkan wajahnya berada di perpotongan leher dan bahu itu . mengecupnya sesekali hanya untuk menandai hak kepemilikkannya

"ireona, kau harus berangkat kerja oppa "akhirnya daekhyun sadar diri , dan mencoba bangkit tetapi malah sebaliknya dia seperti terperangkap, dengan tangan chanyeol malas semakin meremas perutnya yang tidak di tutupi piayama maupun baju , dan memeluknya semakin erat

"sebentar saja, aku lelah bekerja , nanti juga aku akan berangkat , jadi biarkan seperti ini . jangan membantah "ujar nya pada daekhyun lalu daekhyun kembali membalas pelukan suaminya lalu menciumi dada bidang yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Lalu meletakkan wajahnya disitu lalu menciumi aroma maskulin khas seorang parkchanyeol dan ditambah aroma , ehem ehem , yang sulit dijelaskan .yayaya aroma perbuatan mereka semalam

 _ **Fear Of Losing**_

"hallo oppa, bogoshipeo "ujar daekhyun dari sambungan telpon ketika sang kakak mengangkat telponnya , baekhyun yang dari sebrang sana hanya terkekeh geli mendengar suara manja dari mulut sang adik

"Nado bogoshipeo "balas baekhyun ,

"oppa, kapan kapan kita bertemu lagi kan ?"

"tentu saja , kita pasti akan sering bertemu , "

"ya sudah kalau begitu , nanti aku akan menelpon mu lagi jika rindu "ujar daekhyun memutuskan sambungan dengan sang kaka lalu melanjutkan bermain dengan putra kecilnya yang entah kenapa selalu menunjukkan raut wajah senyum dan senang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan ikut senang

"kau selingkuh dari chanyeol ? ah itu kabar baik sepertinya untuk seorang chanyeol "ujar hyemi keras ketika dia menguping pembicaraan telpon daekhyun tadi , tentu saja dia menyindir daekhyun dengan keras membuat orang yang disindir pun merasa dirinya lah yang sedang disindir begitu halus saat ini

"aku tidak selingkuh "guman daekhyun walaupun itu terdengar kecil tetapi tetap saja terdengar oleh hyemi , tetapi seringaian nakal membuat hyemi beranjak dari tempat persembunyian dan mendecih sekali sebelum meninggalkan kamar utama.

" _Yeoboseyo, oppa, istrimu selingkuh , aku mendengarnya tadi saat dia menelpon sosok namja , dia mengatakan bogoshipeo kepada namja itu_ "adu hyemi membuat orang disebrang sana tediam cukup lama , memekirikan sesuatu hal , sesekali menggeleng kuat.

 _"Oh , begitu_ . " suara terdengar datar , tentu membuat hyemi mengernyitkan dahi nya dan mendnegus kesal

" _kau tidak marah ? kau didua in olehnya "_

 _"ck,, aku juga menduakannya denganmu , puas_ ?" tut tut tut , chanyeol mematikan sambungan itu karena malas berdebat panjang dengan calon ibu dari anaknya nanti .

 _ **Fear Of Losing**_

Setiap insiden terjadi , dari sobekan di kepala , wajah, leher, dan siksaan dari hyemi tidak membuat daekhyun menangis sedikitpun , dan juga tidak akan membuatnya gentar dalam hubungan pernikahannya , sama halnya dengan sekarang

"Jalang , bisakah kau mati lebih cepat "teriakan yang sangat sering terdengar dari mulut seorang hyemi membuat daekhyun hanya mati rasa mendengar kata kata yang lumayan kasar itu, daekhyun hanya menatapnya sini s dengan duduk tersungkur akibat dorongan hyemi yang sangat kuat sebelum berteriak tadi

"kalau begitu , aku yang akan membuatmu mati lebih cepat " tendangan tendangan kuat yang diterima oleh daekhyun tidak pernah membuatnya sekalipun mengalah didalam perdebatan itu , sebuah gagang sapu sudah melayang kepunggung nya , perih bagian punggung itu membuat daekhyun sedikit meringis.

Tidak , bahkan remote tv yang sedari tadi dipegang hyemi sudah melayang di bagian dada daekhyun , entahlah dirinya seperti sangat membenci yeoja imut didepannya , sebenarnya hyemi kadang juga merasa kasian , entah apa membuatnya bisa merasa belas kasian kepada perempuan imut didepannya .

"nyonya, jangan begitu pada nyonya muda"teriak seorang pelayan memeluk tubuh majikan 'sebenarnya' dengan erat , mereka memang sering menyaksikan adegan adegan itu di mansion mewah tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani berkomentar maupun menolong daekhyun , dia , dia kepala pelayan dimansion itu , ahjumma yoo, begitulah panggilan daekhyun selama ini. dan juga tubuh ringkih nya itu mendapat tendangan dan pukulan dari hyemi hanya untuk melindungi sang majikan.

"sudahlah , ahjumma tidak usah terlalu khawatir padaku , aku tidak papa "ujar daekhyun melepaskan pelukan erat pelayannya itu , menatap tepat manik mata ahjumma itu , lalu berusaha meyakinkannya dari tatapan mata yang saling mereka lempar , daekhyun menyuruh wanita paruh baya yang dihormatinya itu untuk pergi kekamar , dan istirahat .

"nyonya muda , tidak papa ?" senyum tulus diberikan daekhyun untuk bisa membuat ahjumma itu sangat yakin , dan mengangguk senang saat wanita yang sangatb dekat dengannya itu menjauh , jangan lupakan fakta bahwa hyemi masih disitu menatapnya dengan nanar

"Hey , jangan sok jadi pahlawan untuk para pelayan disini " sangat meremehkan memang , tetapi itu lah yang membuat daekhyun bisa tersenyum sedikit lebih senang dan mengangguk

"setidaknya aku masih bisa mempertahankan pekerja disini , lanjutkan siksaanmu, bukankah sebentar lagi anakmu lahir ,dan kau pasti sangat susah untuk menyentuhku lagi . ingat aku bersabar hanya selama kau masih mengandung bayi chanyeol , setelah itu jangan salahkan aku jika kesabaranku habis "ujar daekhyun santai lalu berdiri , memperbaiki bajunya yang mungkin berantakan , dan merapikan rambutnya.

Ekspresi terkejut lah yang ditampilkan hyemi , tentu , dia tidak tau bahwa daekhyun memang bertindak polos sekarang tetapi kedepannya bagaimana , dan juga dia memang merasa aneh dengan daekhyun karena perempuan itu tidak pernah sekalipun membalas perlakuannya . apakah daekhyun memang sedang berusaha sabar dan tidak membantah selama anak dari suaminya didalam kandungan hyemi ? pertanyaan berputar putar di kepalanya .

"melihat ekspresimu , aku yakin sepertinya aku sudah tidak butuh disiksa lagi sekarang, aku pergi " ujar daekhyun berlalu meninggalkan ketegangan hyemi , iya dia berlalu menuju kamar utama , dimana kikwang masih tidur disitu.

"ARGHHH"erangan frustasi terdengar oleh daekhyun tetapi tidak kunjung membuatnya berbalik, hyemi memang berteriak itu seraya memegang kepalanya , entahlah dia bingung kenapa dia bisa langsung menciut setelah mendengar perkataan daekhyun yang selalu membuat hatinya sakit , kecewa, merasa bersalah ,dan terutama semakin membuatnya ingin memiliki –LELAKI- itu secepatnya

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"Bagaimana keadaan daekhyun sekarang ?" tanya yoora kepada yunho didalam mobilnya ketika diia merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh adik iparnya

"Heo! Semakin memburuk, sepertinya hyemi semakin menyiksanya setiap hari " tutur yunho yang masih fokus mengendarai mobil itu menuju universitas tempat yoora mengajar

"kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikannya ?"

"dia mengancam jika ada yang mengadu pada tuan muda tentang perilakunya maka dia akan menggugurkan kandungannya " ujar yunho lemah mengingat ancaman sebulan yang lalu mereka semua terima , itu salah satu faktor membuat para pelayan dan pengawalnya tidak membantu sang majikan pada saat itu , terutama daekhyun memang tidak ingin menyusahkan orang, dia tidak ingin orang lain terluka hanya karena dirinya .

"dia bermain mengancam ? dasar otak licik "ujar yoora , mengingat pertemuannya dengan daekhyun minggu lalu dirumah utama , dengan kondisi daekhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik baik saja. wajah nya pucat, bagian tangannya ada beberapa memar yang mengharuskan memakai pakaian lengan panjang untuk menutupi memar itu dari orang orang terdekatnya.

Belum lagi di perut daekhyun ada semacam memar yang seperti disengaja , memar yang masih berawarna ungu . yoora juga tau bahwa adik dan adik iparnya itu tidak melakukan hubungan batin lagi setelah luka luka memar di tubuh daekhyun semakin banyak , daekhyun takut chanyeol nanti murka akan itu , maka dari itu dia selalu menolak halus permintaan sang suami untuk dilayani

"ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini , mau bantu aku mengungkap kebenaran ?"

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"nyonya muda kenapa bisa setabah itu dengan nyonya hyemi , bahkan nyonya hyemi selalu menyiksanya tanpa ampun"ujar salah satu pengawal saat memberi semacam salap di badan kepala pelayan itu guna menghilangkan nyeri dan warna kememaran akibat benturan , mengelus pelan di luka memar itu.

"itulah sosok asli nyonya muda kita , dia tidak ingin membuat kita susah , selama hyemi datang kekeluarga ini , mansion ini merubah semuanya , sebenarnya hanya nyonya mudalah yang dapat mengembalikan tuan muda chanyeol yang dulu " tutur ahjumma yoo, mengingat dia sudah mengabdi di keluarga itu saat umur chanyeol masih berumur lima tahun , dia mengabdikan diri ketika terpesona akan tingkah lucu majikan kecilnya , dan hanya keluarga chanyeollah yang mau membantunya menghidupkan anak perempuan yang tumbuh sangat cantik itu , anak peeempuan yang masih setia bersamanya, perempuan yang sedang mengolesi salap itu .

"aku juga mengagumi nyonya muda, walaupun disiksa setiap hari dia tidak pernah mengadu perihal itu , dan juga aku kasian untuk beberapa waktu lalu dengan nya , anaknya diminta gugurkan oleh tuan muda " ujar pelayan yoo yang sudah merapikan pakaian eommanya itu , dan mengembalikkan tubuh sang eomma menghadap kearahnya , mereka sedang tidur dikamar mereka, kamar yang mereka tempati hanya berdua, kamar yang memang sudah di ganti alih untuk mereka

"berjanjilah pada eomma untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun " lirih ahjuma yoo membuat anaknya terkejut setengah mati , karena dia tidak menyangka sang eomma memiliki rahasia saat ini , walaupun terkejut dia bersikap profesional mengangguk lemah dan memasang wajah bertanya

"beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bilang , nyonya muda menggugurkan janinnya ? itu tidak mungkin , karena keguguran selama ini murni kesalahan fatal yang dibuat oleh tuanmuda , karena selalu meminta koki memasak makanan setengah matang"

"Dan juga entah kenapa firasat eomma mengatakan bahwa bayi yang selalu di urus oleh nyonya muda itu , adalah tuan muda kecil, dari gelagat nyonya muda , bayi itu—" perkataannya terputus karena sudah dilanjut oleh lirihan sang anak "bayi itu , tuan muda kecil, bayi park ?" dan yang diterima hanya anggukan kecil, bahkan jiyeong-notabene anak ahjuma yoo – hanya terdiam , masih mencerna apa yang diketahuinya sekarang , benarkah bayi itu bayi park ? bayi yang sangat di inginkan oleh keluarga kaya ini ? bayi yang dikira sudah digugurkan ?

"Eomma tau dari mana ?" pertanyaan yang masih menjurus ke inti –apa-benar-itu-bayi-park -? , ahjumma hanya mendesah berat , lalu menatap sang anak "keseluruhan bayi itu , adalah milik sang ayah , apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya ? selama ini ? dan juga , eomma tau karena ,, tidak ada bukti kalau nyonya muda sudah menggugurkan bayi nya ?, eomma mendengar percakapan nyonya muda dengan yunho, waktu itu nyonya muda , memohon untuk tetap merahasiakan kehamilannya "

" aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara dekat ,, -Ja, ja ,, jadi ,, kikwang itu , bukan anak yang dipungut dari panti asuhan oleh nyonya yoora ? tetapi –"

"sepertinya begitu , lebih , ke membantu nyonya muda untuk menjaga anaknya lebih dekat ,,, kau masih ingat kan bagaimana murkanya tuan muda mengetahui nyonya muda hamil lagi waktu itu sampai menyebutkan sumpahnya "aku tidak mengizinkan anak itu lahir kedunia " antisipasi nyonya muda agar tidak diketahui oleh tuan muda dalam menyembunyikan identitas kikwang , eomma tau sekali sifat nyonya muda" panjang lebar ahjumma yoo menjelaskan pada sang anak , dan hasilnya memang memuaskan , anaknya mengerti paham

"aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun eomma, aku akan lebih menghormati bayi park, eh salah ,, kikwang " ujar jiyeong akhirnya merasa sangat kasihan pada majikannya , pada nyonya mudanya mengalami hal sulit . tetapi dia tersenyum mengingat memang pantaslah daekhyun sebagai panutan untuk dirinya kedepan, membuat sang eomma menyadari anaknya sudah tersenyum sendiri dihadapannya

"hey, jangan menyukai tuan muda 'lagi' , kau ingin bersaing secara ganas dengan wanita wanita tuan muda" canda sang eomma membuat sang anak terkesiap lalu berpura pura kesal "aish , aku tidak mencintai tuan muda " bantahan yang membuat ahjuma yoo tertawa , putrinya itu tidak akan bisa menyimpan perasaan yang dialaminya membuat orang didekatnya tau bagaimana moodnya .

"kau bohong , jelas sekali kau menyukai tuan muda saat dirinya masih baru menikah dulu dengan nyonya muda " goda sang eomma membuatnya benar benar kesal sekarang , lalu lebih membuang muka dari wajah sang eomma ,

Yoo jiyeong , memang pernah menyukai sang majikan tampan itu , siapa yang tidak menyukai lelaki sesempurna itu ? bahkan hampir sebagian pelayan yang bekerja dengan tuan nya itu bukan karena memang benar benar membutuhkan pekerjaan , melainkan hanya ingin hidup lebih dekat dengan sosok yang diagungkan oleh kaum hawa. Jiyeong hanyalah manusia biasa yang dimana akan jatuh dengan pesona sosok bak pangeran ,.Tentu Juga Sebenarnya gaji di mansion itu lima kali lipat dari gaji perkerja biasanya.

tetapi sayangnya dia baru menyadari perasaan itu saat sang majikan sudah memilih menikah dengan wanita panti asuhan ,- yang notabene wanita incaran sang majikan sejak kecil-

Dan akhirnya dia melepas perasaan itu seiring waktu , hingga sekarang walaupun perasaan sukanya masih ada tetapi dia lebih memilih membiarkan dan membuangnya jauh jauh , karena dia sudah sangat mengagumi sosok wanita yang dapat merubah keadaan di mansion besar itu, dan sudah sangat mengikhlaskan kebahagian keduanya, dia ingin kedua majikannya akan diberkahi tuhan kehidupan individu maupun rumah tangga

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"hai, jagoan kecil eomma sudah bangun ?" ujar daekhyun mengelus pipi kikwang bahkan sejak awal sampai si anak kecil itu terbangun lalu mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya , itu terlihat imut, bahkan sangat imut.

"kau haus heum?"tanya daekhyun , dibalas kedipan kikwang membuatnya terkekeh pelan , dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan sosok yang diinginkan sang putra dari dalam bajunya , dan membiarkan sang putra melahapnya cepat.

"tidur lagi ,, "ujar daekyun mengelus puncak kepala sang anak , lalu menatap wajah anaknya lekat lekat , perasaan sedih menyelimutinya .

Tes

Tes ,

Air mata jatuh tepat di mata kikwang , membuatnya memberhentikan aktivitas -melahap-makan-siang-dengan-lahap itu , menatap sang ibu yang sudah menangis pelan , wajah ibunya merah , apakah ibunya merasa sakit karena kikwang meminta makan terus? Kenapa saat ibunya mengeluarkan air dari mata itu membuat hatinya sakit. Tangan mungilnya perlahan meraih pipi sang ibu dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan

Daekhyun tidak menyangka tangisnya itu membasahi wajah putranya, dia kalut dengan perasaan aneh dibenaknya , sampai akhirnya dia tersadar putranya tidak menyentuh makanannya , dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut , jagoan kecilnya itu tengah menatapnya berusaha mengulurkan tangan dan menggeleng pelan . tatapan itu seperti tatapan marah , seperti dia sangat tidak suka jika ibunya itu malah lebih memilih- menangis dari pada menceritakan hal itu padanya

Dia berusaha menjadi pelindung sekaligus , penyemangat untuk seorang park daekhyun , daekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengangguk ketika mendapati sang anak itu memegang kedua pipinya. Tatapan tadi mengingatkan daekhyun akan seseorang , suaminya . tatapan marah-poker face anak dan suaminya sama , apakah akhirnya anaknya menjadi sosok devil seperti ayahnya juga ? pikiran berkecamuk diotak sang ibu .

"arraseo, eomma akan menjelaskannya padamu , maka dari itu , makan dulu heum ,"ujar daekhyun memberikan asi lagi , dengan cepat makanan didepannya dilahap , dan sesekali melihat wajah sang eomma .

"bagaimanapun kerasnya hidup nanti, jangan menyerah tetaplah menjadi kikwang eomma heum, bagaimanapun nanti kau harus tetap hidup , untuk eomma. Jadilah sosok angel , bawa appamu kedalam ke angel an mu , jangan sampai kau yang terbawa arus devilnya , arraseo? "celoteh daekhyun walaupun sesekali air mata itu masih menetes, seperti mengerti apa yang di bicarakan sang eomma dia mengangguk dan memainkan matanya membuat daekhyun malah tertawa kecil dan mengangguk paham , anak yang cerdik membuat kesedihan bisa hilang seketika ketika melihat tingkahnya saja

"gomawo ,saranghae , uriadeul, tetap hidup sampai sekarang "ujar daekhyun mengecup pelan pipi tirus yang dia wariskan untuk sang anak

 _ **Fear Of Losing**_

Daekhyun membawa kikwang bermain air,di kolam renang, tentu disitu hanya ada dirinya dan kikwang , sebenarnya masih banyak pelayan yang berdiri disitu berjaga jaga takut sang majikan membtuhkan mereka . chanyeol sedang berada di perpustakaannya sedang membaca beberapa buku untuk revisi katanya . dan hyemi sedang berdiri memperhatikan aktivitas anak dan ibu itu . pikirannya sedang berusaha memikirkan cara selanjutnya tentu saja untuk menghancurkan seorang daekhyun

Daekhyun menjulurkan kakinya di dalam kolam renang , seraya bersenandung RIA dengan kikwang didalam gendongannya , sesekali kikwang juga tertawa ketika mendengar senandungan sang eomma melantur jauh .

"yak! Kau tertawa" ujar daekhyun pura pura kesal sekaligus membuang wajahnya dari sang anak , tetapi tentu saja itu berhenti ketika sang anaknya itu menyentuh dirinya , membuatnya menatap sang anak, lihatlah betapa manisnya wajahnya sekarang hanya untuk membuat eomma nya tertawa dan tidak marah padanya lagi , dia tersenyum oh senyum maut itu kenapa harus turun dari ayahnya ? bisa bisa kikwang nanti menjadi anak playboy seperti ayahnya.

"aish,, eomma marah "ujar daekhyun karena merasa dirinya cepat sekali luluh pada bayi itu tentu saja yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua tertawa kecil , bukankah daekhyun dan kikwang menjadi moodboster disini ?. daekhyun lagi lagi memalingkan wajah nya dari sang anak , tentu melihat reaksi itu membuat kikwang menyadari bahwa cara ampuhnya tadi tidak berhasil maka dia harus memakai cara ini

"huweee"tangisnya pecah , lihatlah begitu cerdiknya dia sampai bisa berakting menangis , bahkan membuat daekhyun terkejut lalu beranjak dari sisi kolam menuju kursi kayu disitu , menenangkan anaknya . daekhyun sesekali mencium puncak kepala anaknya agar bisa tenang tetapi apa yang dia dapat , ternyata anak itu malah ingin dimanja dengan ibunya sekarang

Wajar dia ingin di manja dengan ibu kandungnya , karena dirinya hanya bisa bermain dengan eommanya saat ayahnya berangkat kerja sampai pulang setelah itu dia akan dikembalikan kepada IMO nya .

"eh eh, jebal uljima ,, eomma mianhae"ujar daekhyun akhirnya agar membuat sang anak itu terdiam , benar saja malah wajahnya sudah cerah karena berhasil membuat ibunya khawatir , bahkan itu sangat khawatir . tentu saja tiba tiba dirinya menangis membuat daekhyun bingung kenapa bayi itu menangis, ternyata eh ternyata hanya untuk membuat eommanya tidak marah lagi

"aish jinjja! Kau mengerjai eomma heum "ujar daekhyun membuang mukanya lalu sesekali melirik bayi itu , dan tertawa bersama , indah bukan kekeluargaan yang ia bangun dengan putra kecilnya.

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

Setelah dia menyelesaikan mencari beberapa revisi buku , akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih berdiri diatas balkon yang menampilkan area kolam renang miliknya , membuatnya tersenyum ketika melihat kejadian kejadian yang lucu , walaupun tidak terdengar suara bayi itu ataupun istrinya dia bisa tau dari gerak gerik mereka ,

Senyumnya yang jarang dilihat oleh semua orang terukir kembali , dia seperti merasa keluarga nya sudah sangat lengkap , tentu saja dirinya , istrinya , _dan_ bayi 'pungutan' itu. senyum itu memudar ketika dia melihat sosok perempuan glamor yang mungkin kurang disukainya itu menatap aneh dengan dua insan yang ia cintai , perasaannya tiba tiba menjadi sesak , dan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

Dia sudah bertekad untuk meninggalkan wanita itu dan mengusirnya dari rumah ketika dia sudah mendapatkan putra nya, pewaris nya kelak . tetapi keluarganya menolak dan menyuruhnya menikahi wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai itu dengan alasan 'kasian jika anak dipisahkan dengan ibu kandungnya ' . mengingat hal itu dia hanya mneggertakkan giginya lalu beralih menatap penyemangat hidupnya .

"tunggu sebentar lagi sayang , aku akan kembali padamu, tunggu aku "dirinya bergumam sendiri

 _Disisi Lain_

"kau lapar?"tanya daekhyun yang akhirnya menyadari perut bayi itu sudah berbunyi , dia tau ASI saja tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa lapar , dengan inisiatif dia berjanji akan memberikan bayi itu bubur dari roti bayi untuk kikwang .

"bisakah tolong gendongkan kikwang sebentar? Aku ingin membawakan makanannya "ujar daekhyun pada salah satu pelayan yang sedari tadi disampingnya , lalu pelayan itu menatap ragu pada kikwang akhirnya mengangguk , tidak ingin sang majikan kecewa .

"tapi apa saya boleh menggendong tuan muda kecil , nyonya muda?"tanya nya hati hati sebelum daekhyunberanjak , daekhyun tertawa renyah mendengarnya lalu mengangguk kecil

"tentu saja , emang disini dia siapa heum? Bayi park ? bukan , dia bukan bayi park .. tidak usah terlalu takut begitu , cukup gendongkan saja dia ,,"ujar daekhyun walaupun sebenarnya hati kecilnya ingin mengatakan bahwa anak itu memang bayi parknya, tetapi apalah daya akhirnya daekhyun mengecup pelan pipi kikwang dan beranjak pergi

What the hell! Tangan mungil kikwang menarik rambut daekhyun , membuat sang empunya rambut menatapnya aneh , tentu sepertinya bayi itu tidak ingin ibunya pergi dari dirinya . dengan sabar daekhyun memegang tangan mungil itu , melepaskannya perlahan dari rambut kecoklaatnya dan mencium tangan mungil itu sebentar

"eomma, hanya pergi sebentar, maka dari itu jangan nakal , arraseo "ujar daekhyun pada kikwang , kikwang ingin menangis tetapi dia mengangguk saat eommanya bilang hanya sebentardan matanya tidak bekedip sekalipun saat melihat punggung yang melindunginya menjauh

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

Daekhyun mengambil roti bayi , dan mengisi mangkuk kecil itu dengan air hangat , hatinya senang sekali hari ini karena sedari tadi dia dan putranya tertawa renyah, dan perasaan bersalah meliputinya ketika meninggalkan putra kecilnya itu , lihat saja reaksi kikwang bagaimana tadi .

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

Hyemi berjalan mendekati palayan yang menggendong kikwang itu , dan melihat wajah kikwang secara dekat, tentu membuat kikwang hanya bergedik ngeri dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya diipelukan sang pelayan . membuat hyemi mencoba meraihnya pelan

"hey, sini sama eomma, mau tidak "bujuk hyemi , kikwang menggeleng pelan tetapi tentu saja tidak memberontak ketika tangan hyemi sudah meraihnya dan menggendongnya , perasaan takut kikwang tidak tertahan membuatnya ingin menangis sekencang kencangnya

"hey, jangan menangis, kau menyayangi daekhyun eomma? Kalau begitu , kau rela melakukan apasaja kan untuk eomma kesayangan mu itu , karena jika tidak hyemi eomma akan membuat eommamu menuju neraka ?"ujar hyemi berbisik kepada kikwang membuat kikwang menangis histeris ,

Tentu saja chanyeol yang menatapnya dari balkon perpustakaan itu terkejut. Hatinya takut, akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada bayi itu , entah kenapa dirinya langsung hampir mati ketika melihat seringaian gila dari hyemi

Daekhyun yang merasa mendengar suara tangisan bayi membuatnya mempercepat gerakananya setelah itu berjalan menuju kolam renang tadi walaupun harus menghabiskan waktu lima menit hanya untuk kesana saja

"saat eommakesayangan mu itu kesini , kau harus ikhlas ya . mendapat apapun dari hyemi eomma , hyemi eomma tidak membencimu , hyemi eomma hanya membenci daekhyun eomma "ujar hyemi –pura pura- sedih melihat bayi itu . akting yang bagus bukan ?. kikwang hanya mengerjab kan beberapa kali matanya

Sedangkan para pelayan itu sudah waspaada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan majikan bejatnya itu , mereka takut untuk mendekat bahkan meminta kembali kikwang dari gendongan setan itu . ketika melihat daekhyun mendekat hyemi mendekatkan dirinya ke kolam renang ,

"maafkan hyemi eomma ya, tapi bagaimanapun juga , karena kau nanti hyemi eomma tidak bisa menikah dengan ayah sempurnamu itu "seringaian evil , tangannya sudah beraba –aba , dan

Satu ..

….

.

…

….

..

.

Dua….

.

.

…

.

.

..

Tiga…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byur …..

.

.

.

.

.

Kikwang dilempar dari gendongan hyemi ke tengah tengah kolam renang yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu ,dengan wajah yang tidak berdosanya lalu berteriak senang seolah baru mendapatkan jackpot

chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu berhenti bernapas seketika tak lama kemudian dia berlari menuju keperpustakaan keluar dan berusaha ke area kolam renang secepat yang dia bisa , karena menuju kesana membutuhkan waktu hampir seperempat jam

sedangkan pelayan disana ingin langsung meloncat membantu bayi tak berdosa itu agar selamat .tetapi terhenti ketika mendengar ancaman Dari Hyemi "tidak ada yang boleh menyelamatkan bayi itu"

Sedangkan daekhyun melihat kejadian itu didepan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, airmatanya mengalir , mangkuk yang ditangannya sudah terjatuh kebawah , dia berlari menuju kolam itu dan meloncat bahkan lupa untuk pemanasan sebelum memasuki kolam itu.

"gwenchana sayang , tunggu eomma , bertahanlah "didalam air daekhyun bergumam itu terus menerus , bahkan airmatanya sudah banyak keluar, bayi itu , bayi tidak bersalah kenapa harus dilibatkan pertarungan sengit antara wanita gila itu dengan diri nya.

Kikwang menutup matanya ,, dia terkejut sekaligus menangis , mengingat eommanya tidak berada disana , dia ingin melihat sang ibu lagi , dan tidak ingin berhenti melihat wanita itu sampai dia besar nanti. Badannya sudah tenggelaam karena pakaian dan kain yang dipakainya sudah basah seluruhnya membuat tubuh bayi itu hanya mengikuti kemana dia akan terbawa.

'harus hidup untuk eomma , heum ' kata kata yang mungkin sedang tergiang di otak kecilnya , walaupun dia tidak mengerti bahasanya tetapi dia mengerti maksud dari kata kata itu . eommanya menyuruhnya bertahan lebih lama hidup. Jiyeong yang baru saja ingin melihat kedekatan anak dan ibu tadi terdiam ketika melihat daekhyun sedang bersusah payah untuk menyelamatkan bayi , iya bayi yang tenggelam.

"sayang eomma disini "seru daekhyun ketika dapat memeluk sang anak didalam air , dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi , setidaknya dia harus mengangkat kikwang ke atas hanya untuk menghirup udara segar sebentar. Jika tidak kikwang di jamin tidak akan bersamanya lagi .

Yunho yang mengikuti sang majikan yang berlari kencang menuju area kolam renang , membuatnya bingung sebenarnya ada apa , kenapa tuan mudanya itu berubah pucat bahkan sangat terlihat khawatir diwajah tampannya itu .

Akhirnya , kikwang dapat menghirup udara, daekhyun memang memangkat tubuh kikwang agar tidak tenggelam terlalu lama, setelah itu dia mencoba kepinggir, sedangkan hyemi melihat adegan itu seperti tontonan lucu baginya , dia terkekeh geli.

Kaki daekhyun kram karena tadi tidak pemanasan dulu sebelum berenang , dia bingung setengah mati bagaimana agar bayi itu sampai di darat , dia tidak mementingkan tubuhnya sekarang , dia lebih memilih untuk tenggelam tapi dengan satu syarat , tolong pegang kikwang-nya .

Kekehan iblis itu terhenti ketika melihat raut wajah chanyeol , dia takut ,chanyeol akan murka setelah ini seharusnya dia tadi mengingat dulu bahwa chanyeol sedang tidak kekantornya hari ini . oh sial , dia harus membuat beberapa cara agar chanyeol tidak akan marah nanti padanya . yunho adalah sosok yang mungkin di takuti hyemi juga karena yunho memiliki karakter kuat seperti chanyeol hanya saja chanyeol lebih berkuasa dan lebih sempurna tentunya .

Pertanyaan di benak yunho tadi membuatnya sadar , bahwa ada yang sedang hampir mempertaruhkan nyawa didalam kolam renang sana , itu majikannya , dan dan ,, dan ,, itu ,, itu tuan muda kecilnya, tidak mereka harus selamat, dia sangat menyayangi kikwang seperti anaknya sendiri dan dia juga berniat membantu daekhyun membesarkan bayi itu , karena bayi itulah tuanmudanya nanti

Chanyeol lega karena dia bisa melihat kikwang sudah diangkat keatas , tetapi dia heran kenapa istrinya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dengan cepat di membuka sepatunya dan membuka jam tangan dan yang lainnya . sama halnya dengan chanyeol , yunho juga tersenyum awalnya melihat kikwang sudah bersama ibunya , tetapi senyum itu memudar dengan cepat dia melempar hpnya kearah rerumputan hijau dan langsung nyebur kedalam kolam , dia harus menyelamatkan mereka , harus dan harus

Daekhyun mendengar percikan air, kakinya tidak bisa digerak kan lagi karena kram itu berhasil membuatnya dia ditempat dan berusaha mencari udara , untuk kikwang masih berada diatas tangannya setidaknya bayi itu tidak perlu menghirup air lebih banyak lagi. dia melihat namja yang selama ini banyak menolongnya , namja itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya tetapi dia menggeleng , mereka seperti berkomunikasi di dalam air , membuat daekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga yunho

"angkat lah dulu kikwang , dia bisa mati kedinginan nanti , aku bisa mengurus diriku , sebelumnya terima kasih"

Mendengar kata itu yunho mengangguk cepat dan mengambil alih kikwang dari daekhyun dan membawanya kedarat, dia tidak habis pikir majikannya satu itu bahkan lebih mementingkan keselamatan bayi itu dari padanya . dan juga tadi sempat sempatnya mengatakan trimakasih . setelah sampai didarat yunho menatap tajam kearah hyemi yang menatapnya takut , dia meletakkan bayi itu jauh dari kolam , semua pelayan itu bahkan hanya memandang mereka , ingat itu , MEMANDANG. Lalu membuka pakaian pakaian yang ada ditubuh kikwang , sampai benar benar hingga bayi itu tidak merasa kedinginan.

Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam kolam dan mencari istrinya , daekhyun yang sudah tenggelam karena kehabisan nafas sempat tersenyum ketika suaminya datang , sang penyelamat hidupnya datang. Dengan cepat tapi pasti chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang istri dan membawa istrinya keluar dari kolam . meletakkan tubuh istrinya di lantai , dan memompa dada dan perut istrinya untuk mengeluarkan air yang mungkin tertelan tadi saat dikolam .air mata chanyeol bahkan tumpah ,

Melihat istrinya itu dengan wajah pucat,bibirnya ungu badan dingin membuatnya takut , sangat takut saat ini . sama halnya dengan chanyeol yunho juga sudah menangis melihat bayi yang tengah berada di pangkuannya itu mengalami wajah pucat, dan bibir mungil itu sudah membiru.

Uhuk

Uhuk

Daekhyun menandakan bahwa air didalam perutnya sudah keluar , chanyeol berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuang air dalam perut istrinya itu keluar, sampai akhirnya daekhyun terkejut dan seakan terbangun saat merasakan hembusan nafas didalam rongganya , suaminya memberinya napas buatan , dan akhirnya dia sekarang bisa samar samar membuka mata dan menarik leher suaminya . mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah suaminya

"jangan pikirkan aku, tolong , tolong selamatkan kikwang , dia harus merasakan dunia lebih lama , chanyeol-ah jebal"tangsinya pecah melihat kikwang belum juga mengeluarkan air dari dalam tubuhnya , lalu dia menutup pelan matanya , pusing yang dirasanya membuatnya harus menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri pingsan

Chanyeol menegang mendengar perkataan istrinya , kenapa istrinya lebih mementingkan bayi 'pungutan' itu ketimbang dirinya sendiri . dia melirik kearah yunho yang sedang bersusah payah mengeluarkan air dari tubuh kikwang . membuatnya teriris .

"KAPARAT , KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MEMANDANGI KAMI SAJA , KALIAN DISINI UNTUK APA ? MAU MATI SETELAH INI ? BODOH " teriakan chanyeol ketika menyadari mereka hanya jadi penonton untuk pelayan yang hampir lima belas orang berada disana , mendengar amukan sang majikan membuat mereka bergerak mengambil handuk dan beberapa benda dibutuhkan lainnya . chanyeol akan memastikan mereka semua dipecat setelah ini , tidak peduli jikalau mereka mengemis untuk bekerja di kediaman itu lagi

Jiyeong mendekat lalu menunduk maaf pada sang majikan

"maaf tuan bisakah saya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan cairan dari tubuh kikwang? Mungkin saya bisa "ujarnya takut takut , chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah , pasalnya dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan air dari tubuh seorang bayi , bahkan belum sampai satu tahun .

Dengan telaten dia memompa perut kecil kikwang lalu mengucapkan doa bahkan jiyeong juga menangis , dia sedih melihat bayi sekecil itu harus merasakan hal seperti ini

Tak lama kemudian kikwang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan , membuat mereka yang berada disana sedikit lega kecuali hyemi .

Jiyeong sebenarnya belum pernah melakukan hal ini pada bayi , setidaknya dia harus berusaha untuk majikan kecilnya . bahkan ketika melihat nyonya mudanya dirinya sudah bertekad tadi akan menjaga dan membuat majikan kecilnya merasakan dunia lebih lama . dia mencoba memberi napas buatan sampai akhirnya yunho sudah menyelesaikan menelpon sang ayah untuk datang kekediaman park sekarang , dijemput oleh supir yang bertugas.

Hyemi hanya menatap kecewa ketika melihat bayi dan ibu itu akhirnya selamat dari ancaman kematian yang dia buat . lalu memasang wajah memelas dan memegang bahu chanyeol , yang masih setia memangku sang istri

"oppa,, perutku sakit, bisakah kau mengantarku kekamar "suara manja terdengar membuat chanyeol melirik kearahnya sebentar, bahkan dia sangat benci dengan wanita itu karena berusaha membunuh istri dan bayi tak bersalah itu , tetapi mengingat wanita gila itu mengandung anaknya akhirnya membuatnya harus mematuhi apapun yang diinginkan hyemi . hanya sampai anaknya lahir

Yunho tak menyangka melihat reaksi sang tuan muda nya ketika di minta antarkan oleh wanita iblis itu , patuh bahkan dia sudah meletakkan istrinya di lantai, dan mengikuti hyemi. Sebegitu gilanya kah sang tuan muda malah menuruti bahkan dia yakin hyemi lah yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan bayi park dan nyonya mudanya . seperti dipelet , tentu saja membuat yunho tiba tiba beranjak dan memberikan satu pukulan telak di wajah majikannya sendiri .

Hatinya panas , iya dia tidak suka melihat tuanmuda yang dia banggakan itu bahkan bisa bersifat lebih buruk dari pada anjing . istrinya hampir mati tetapi di malah membiarkan istirnya begitu saja , dan juga anaknya . yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat sekelilingnya

"maaf tuan saya kelepasan "ujarnya akhirnya meminta maaf pada chanyeol , dia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu dia tidak takut dengan sikap devil chanyeol. Dia hanya butuh bukti bahwa tuanmudanya itu masih peduli dengan nyonya mudanya atau tidak dia tidak segan segan membantu nyonya mudanya untuk berpisah dengan lelaki yang terlalu sempurna itu

"tolong urus istriku, ketika ayahmu datang , bawa mereka ke kamar utama saja , "perintah ? bahkan sebelum chanyeol mengatakan itu dia ingin melakukan itu , setelah pelayan tadi datang membawa beberapa handuk , dengan cepat yunho kembali membungkukkan badan ketika menerima kikwang kedalam gendongannya dan dengan cepat dia melilitkan handuk itu ketubuh kecil majikan kecilnya

Pelayan yang lainmengeringkan tubuh daekhyun dengan handuk yang sudah banyak melilit ditubuh kecil itu ,tentu saja guna mengurangi dingin yang dirasakan majikannya. Dengan cepat yunho mengode kebebrapa pengawalnya untuk menggendong sang majikan agar dibawa kekamar utama

"terima kasih jiyeong-ah mungkin tuan muda kecil tidak bangun lagi jika kau tidak ada"ujar yunho membungkuk berterima kasih . dia tidak malu padahal dirinya adalah jabatan tertinggi di mansion itu , sedangkan perempuan didepannya hanya lah pelayan biasa yang mengabdi untuk keluarga park.

"ah sama sama , setidaknya saya bisa dapat melihat senyum menawan bayi park lagi ," yunho terkejut , bayi park ? hanya gadis itu lah yang mengatakan itu , dengan kata lain berarti gadis itu tau bahwa kikwang memang bayi dari seorang parkchanyeol. Menyadari kesalahan katanya dia membungkuk dan meminta maaf

"sudah, jangan sebut tuan muda kecil dengan sebutan itu lagi . dan juga bantu aku untuk mengganti pakaian nyonya muda, atau tidak nyonya muda akan kedinginan nanti"perintah yunho yang akhirnya diikuti oleh jiyeong menuju kamar utama .

Selama jiyeong mengabdi di keluarga park dia baru pertama kali ke kamar utama , kamar yang bahkan memiliki pintu sebesar gerbang sekolah (?) , apakah kamar ini sangat besar ? dan pikiran lainnya berkecamuk senang di otaknya. Jawaban yang dibutuhkannya sudah terpampang jelas dari luar kamar itu Mulutnya menganga ketika melihat kamar itu bahkan bisa disebutkan seperti sebuah rumah jika di buat ddesainnya seperti rumah

Siapa sangka kamar itu hanya dihuni oleh dua orang , dan tambah bayi kecil itu satu , yunho menyadari bahwa kepolosan jiyeong membuatnya tertawa . terlalu polos seperti anak kecil yang baru dibawa ke mall ,pikirnya

Setelah meletakkan daekhyun diatas kasur , yunho keluar untuk memberikan waktu agar jiyeong bisa melaksanakan yang disuruhnya tadi ,-menggantikan –pakaian-nyonya-muda. Dengan pelan tapi pasti dia membuka baju nyonya mudanya , airmatanya mengalir melihat tubuh sang majikan jauh dari kata indah , bukan karena luka atau apapun tetapi karena setiap bagian hanya ada memar warna keunguan .

Apakah siksaan yang nyonya mudanya dapat itu tidak pernah diberi obat sampai menimbulkan kecoklatan ? dia sudah berjanji setelah dokter memeriksa majikannya dia akan memberi salap yang kemaren dipakai kannya untuk eommanya, ahjumma yoo. Dia harus membantu nyonya agar bisa hidup kembali senang seperti dulu saat awal masa pernikahannya dengan sang pangeran

Setelah mengganti pakaian nyonya mudanya , sedikit memperhatikan wajah pucat kikwang , memang tadi kikwang sempat sadar tetapi dia menangis sebentar melihat eommanya tertidur dan akhirnya dia juga memutuskan untuk tidur. Hari ini beberapa hal mengejutkan jiyeong dimulai dari tragedi kolam renang, kamar utama, dan sekarang penampakan sosok kecil dari orang yang dulu pernah dicintainya-parkchanyeol-

Dia mengakui bahwa kikwang memang mirip sekali dengan chanyeol hanya wajah tirusnya saja yang mengikuti sang eomma, bayi itu tertidur lelap disamping eommanya , setelah jiyeong berinisiatif juga memakaikan baju untuk bayi itu sebelum dia menatap wajah sang bayi dengan serius

Jiyeong lagi lagi membenarkan apa yang dibilang ibunya itu , sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sosok lelaki sudah berdiri disampingnya "jangan mengagumi wajahnya , aku tau kau tidak menyangka bisa melihat bayi park juga akhirnya . nyonyalah yang memintaku merahasiakan ini, seperti nya kau sudah mengetahui bahwa bayi ini—"

"bayi tuan dan nyonya muda,"sambung jiyeong dibalas anggukan yunho . yunho tersenyum melihat wajah damai bayi itu sampai akhirnya dia duduk dikasur itu dan mengelus pelan rambut tipis kikwang yang sudah mengering

"bahkan tuan muda tidak tau akan hal ini. kau tau tadi bagaimana gilanya aku saat harus memilih menyelamatkan siapa terlebih dahulu , dan akhirnya nyonya bilang aku harus menyelamatkan kikwang karena dia ingin melihat anak ini bertahan lebih lama didunia " suara yunho memelan seperti menahan tangis, dia menangis karena kejadian tadi , dia bersumpah tidak akan lalai dan membiarkan dua nyawa ini bertaruh seperti tadi

"kau pasti tidak terlalu dekat dengan nyonya muda, sampai kau baru menyadari bahwa majikan kecil kita terlihat mirip dengan tuan muda, tebakanku benarkan?"tanya yunho dibalas anggukan jiyeong . mereka bercerita panjang, dan inti awal cerita itu adalah kenapa nyonya muda dan bayi park bisa dikolam.

Dokter hoya datang dan menyuruh yunho dan jiyeong keluar untuk menunggu hasil dari keduanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian , dokter hoya memanggil anaknya, sedangkan jiyeong sudah kembali ke tempat nya bertugas dibagian sayap kanan mansion itu

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nyonya muda?"tanya yunho panik , membuat sang ayah memegang bahunya dan mencoba memenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu , lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Nyonya muda mu itu baik baik , saja mungkin tadi karena kehabisan hapas membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih mudah kelelahan, masalahnya ada pada bayi—kecil itu"ujar hoya membuat hati yunho sedikit lebih lega , tetapi ketika terakhir mendengar kata bayi kecil membuatnya tidak bernapas sama sekali

"apa yang terjadi pada tuanmuda kecil ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jreng Jreng Jreng

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **hohohoho ini chapter terpanjangan di antara yang lain , jan pada heboh minta lagii yaaaa, kalo aku mood aku lanjutin kalo engga , ya maafin aja akunya hehehe. ini bahkan sampe 10 k word untuk satu chapter ,,,OMG gak nyangka yaaaa banyak yang minta kayaknya .. terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff gak jelas ku ini .. dan peringatan ff ini chapter ter angst sepertinyaaa, tapi gak tau deh soalnya aku pen buat ff ini memang ff angst angst ajaaaa gak ada romancenya tetapi , perkiraan ku salah dan malah adegan romance nya banyak yang minat -_-**_

 _ **itu kan sebenarnya adegan chan sama aku , makanya aku tulis aja ?*gubrak jan bunuh aku pleassssseeee!**_

 _ **hohoho udah dulu yaaaa basa basing, eh salah deng basa basi nyaaa, selamat nangis kejerr sekarang .. aku tak tanggung loh , siapin tissueeeee yaaa**_

 _ **sebenarnya aku mo curhat dikit boleh ? aku ittuuuuu sebenarnya pen banget di review tentang karya aku, tetapi apalah , dayaku yang tidak boleh memaksa kehendak para readers jadi aku ter-ups salaahhh,, jadi aku harus sabarr. mungkin ini awal karena aku baru memasuki dunia FFN , kaliii udah ah capek ,, selamat malam mingguan bagi yang menjalaninya, dan bagi yang jomblo ,, ayo kerumahku yukk, kita rayakan bersama sama !**_

 _._


	8. Chapter 7

_Preview_

 _Yunho tak menyangka melihat reaksi sang tuan muda nya ketika di minta antarkan oleh wanita iblis itu , patuh bahkan dia sudah meletakkan istrinya di lantai, dan mengikuti hyemi. Sebegitu gilanya kah sang tuan muda malah menuruti bahkan dia yakin hyemi lah yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan bayi park dan nyonya mudanya . seperti dipelet , tentu saja membuat yunho tiba tiba beranjak dan memberikan satu pukulan telak di wajah majikannya sendiri ._

 _Hatinya panas , iya dia tidak suka melihat tuanmuda yang dia banggakan itu bahkan bisa bersifat lebih buruk dari pada anjing . istrinya hampir mati tetapi di malah membiarkan istirnya begitu saja , dan juga anaknya . yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat sekelilingnya_

 _"maaf tuan saya kelepasan "ujarnya akhirnya meminta maaf pada chanyeol , dia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu dia tidak takut dengan sikap devil chanyeol. Dia hanya butuh bukti bahwa tuanmudanya itu masih peduli dengan nyonya mudanya atau tidak dia tidak segan segan membantu nyonya mudanya untuk berpisah dengan lelaki yang terlalu sempurna itu_

 _"tolong urus istriku, ketika ayahmu datang , bawa mereka ke kamar utama saja , "perintah ? bahkan sebelum chanyeol mengatakan itu dia ingin melakukan itu , setelah pelayan tadi datang membawa beberapa handuk , dengan cepat yunho kembali membungkukkan badan ketika menerima kikwang kedalam gendongannya dan dengan cepat dia melilitkan handuk itu ketubuh kecil majikan kecilnya_

 _Pelayan yang lainmengeringkan tubuh daekhyun dengan handuk yang sudah banyak melilit ditubuh kecil itu ,tentu saja guna mengurangi dingin yang dirasakan majikannya. Dengan cepat yunho mengode kebebrapa pengawalnya untuk menggendong sang majikan agar dibawa kekamar utama_

 _"terima kasih jiyeong-ah mungkin tuan muda kecil tidak bangun lagi jika kau tidak ada"ujar yunho membungkuk berterima kasih . dia tidak malu padahal dirinya adalah jabatan tertinggi di mansion itu , sedangkan perempuan didepannya hanya lah pelayan biasa yang mengabdi untuk keluarga park._

 _"ah sama sama , setidaknya saya bisa dapat melihat senyum menawan bayi park lagi ," yunho terkejut , bayi park ? hanya gadis itu lah yang mengatakan itu , dengan kata lain berarti gadis itu tau bahwa kikwang memang bayi dari seorang parkchanyeol. Menyadari kesalahan katanya dia membungkuk dan meminta maaf_

 _"sudah, jangan sebut tuan muda kecil dengan sebutan itu lagi . dan juga bantu aku untuk mengganti pakaian nyonya muda, atau tidak nyonya muda akan kedinginan nanti"perintah yunho yang akhirnya diikuti oleh jiyeong menuju kamar utama ._

 _Selama jiyeong mengabdi di keluarga park dia baru pertama kali ke kamar utama , kamar yang bahkan memiliki pintu sebesar gerbang sekolah (?) , apakah kamar ini sangat besar ? dan pikiran lainnya berkecamuk senang di otaknya. Jawaban yang dibutuhkannya sudah terpampang jelas dari luar kamar itu Mulutnya menganga ketika melihat kamar itu bahkan bisa disebutkan seperti sebuah rumah jika di buat ddesainnya seperti rumah_

 _Siapa sangka kamar itu hanya dihuni oleh dua orang , dan tambah bayi kecil itu satu , yunho menyadari bahwa kepolosan jiyeong membuatnya tertawa . terlalu polos seperti anak kecil yang baru dibawa ke mall ,pikirnya_

 _Setelah meletakkan daekhyun diatas kasur , yunho keluar untuk memberikan waktu agar jiyeong bisa melaksanakan yang disuruhnya tadi ,-menggantikan –pakaian-nyonya-muda. Dengan pelan tapi pasti dia membuka baju nyonya mudanya , airmatanya mengalir melihat tubuh sang majikan jauh dari kata indah , bukan karena luka atau apapun tetapi karena setiap bagian hanya ada memar warna keunguan ._

 _Apakah siksaan yang nyonya mudanya dapat itu tidak pernah diberi obat sampai menimbulkan kecoklatan ? dia sudah berjanji setelah dokter memeriksa majikannya dia akan memberi salap yang kemaren dipakai kannya untuk eommanya, ahjumma yoo. Dia harus membantu nyonya agar bisa hidup kembali senang seperti dulu saat awal masa pernikahannya dengan sang pangeran_

 _Setelah mengganti pakaian nyonya mudanya , sedikit memperhatikan wajah pucat kikwang , memang tadi kikwang sempat sadar tetapi dia menangis sebentar melihat eommanya tertidur dan akhirnya dia juga memutuskan untuk tidur. Hari ini beberapa hal mengejutkan jiyeong dimulai dari tragedi kolam renang, kamar utama, dan sekarang penampakan sosok kecil dari orang yang dulu pernah dicintainya-parkchanyeol-_

 _Dia mengakui bahwa kikwang memang mirip sekali dengan chanyeol hanya wajah tirusnya saja yang mengikuti sang eomma, bayi itu tertidur lelap disamping eommanya , setelah jiyeong berinisiatif juga memakaikan baju untuk bayi itu sebelum dia menatap wajah sang bayi dengan serius_

 _Jiyeong lagi lagi membenarkan apa yang dibilang ibunya itu , sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sosok lelaki sudah berdiri disampingnya "jangan mengagumi wajahnya , aku tau kau tidak menyangka bisa melihat bayi park juga akhirnya . nyonyalah yang memintaku merahasiakan ini, seperti nya kau sudah mengetahui bahwa bayi ini—"_

 _"bayi tuan dan nyonya muda,"sambung jiyeong dibalas anggukan yunho . yunho tersenyum melihat wajah damai bayi itu sampai akhirnya dia duduk dikasur itu dan mengelus pelan rambut tipis kikwang yang sudah mengering_

 _"bahkan tuan muda tidak tau akan hal ini. kau tau tadi bagaimana gilanya aku saat harus memilih menyelamatkan siapa terlebih dahulu , dan akhirnya nyonya bilang aku harus menyelamatkan kikwang karena dia ingin melihat anak ini bertahan lebih lama didunia " suara yunho memelan seperti menahan tangis, dia menangis karena kejadian tadi , dia bersumpah tidak akan lalai dan membiarkan dua nyawa ini bertaruh seperti tadi_

 _"kau pasti tidak terlalu dekat dengan nyonya muda, sampai kau baru menyadari bahwa majikan kecil kita terlihat mirip dengan tuan muda, tebakanku benarkan?"tanya yunho dibalas anggukan jiyeong . mereka bercerita panjang, dan inti awal cerita itu adalah kenapa nyonya muda dan bayi park bisa dikolam._

 _Dokter hoya datang dan menyuruh yunho dan jiyeong keluar untuk menunggu hasil dari keduanya._

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian , dokter hoya memanggil anaknya, sedangkan jiyeong sudah kembali ke tempat nya bertugas dibagian sayap kanan mansion itu_

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan nyonya muda?"tanya yunho panik , membuat sang ayah memegang bahunya dan mencoba memenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu , lalu tersenyum lemah._

 _"Nyonya muda mu itu baik baik , saja mungkin tadi karena kehabisan hapas membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih mudah kelelahan, masalahnya ada pada bayi—kecil itu"ujar hoya membuat hati yunho sedikit lebih lega , tetapi ketika terakhir mendengar kata bayi kecil membuatnya tidak bernapas sama sekali_

 _"apa yang terjadi pada tuanmuda kecil ?"_

* * *

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Do-Byun Daekhyun_

 _Byun Hyemi , Byun Baekhyun , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Angst /? , Abstark**

 **Rate : T- M**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF inI DAPAT menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sesak napas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mata berair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sakitperut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kejang kejang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pusing tujuh keliling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidung Mampet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **dan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Paling Parah Lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Dapat Menyebabkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kematian Dini !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ch7**_

* * *

"apa yang terjadi pada tuanmuda kecil ?" air matanya sudah melimpah, untung saja mereka berada tepat diruang kerja yunho membuatnya tidak malu menangis didepan ayahnya. Hoya menatap sedih ke anaknya lalu memeluk anaknya

"jangan sedih , bayi itu memiliki Penyakit , penyakit jantung bawaan "

"JANTUNG BAWAAN? Hiks,, lalu bagaimana keadaaannya sekarang ? dia masih bisa selamatkan ?" tanya yunho lagi lagi terkejut mendengarkan fakta satu itu . hoya terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan

"Iya jantung bawaan , waktu hamil sepertinya jantungnya belum terbentuk sempurna , keadaanya lah yang menampilkan ke adaan penyakit jantungnya , bibirnya , dan beberapa kulitnya terlihat membiru. Jika masalah bisa diselamatkan , dia sudah selamat sekarang hanya butuh untuk mengobati jantungnya yang mungkin terkejut sekrang tapi jika mengangkat penyakit jantung dari tubuhnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa " tutur hoya perlahan , sebenarnya yunho tau itu , tau semua yang akan dibilang ayahnya tapi dia ingin mendengarkan langsung dari ayahnya , dan sekarang membuatnya bahkan sesak napas yang berlebihan .

Beban yang ditanggung majikan "wanita" itu sangat banyak, ditambah anaknya yang mengalami penyakit seperti itu . bisa bisa majikannya tidak tau cara bernapas setelah mendengar keadaan sang anak .

"mengobatinya bisa dengan cara mengonsumsi makanan dan beberapa cara lain itu kan ? aku akan mengobatinya , lalu selain penyakit jantung itu bagaimana keadaanya ?"tanya yunho akhirnya berusaha tegar , membuat mata hoya berkaca kaca , apakah anaknya itu sangat menyayangi bayi itu ?

"hm,, dia sekarang terkena demam tinggi , biarkan saja mereka istirahat sekarang , abeoji sudah memakaikan mereka infus untuk menambah energi mereka. Hoksi ,, mereka—"akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut hoya , yunho tau ayahkan akan menanyakan perihal itu , perihal hubungan majikannya dengan bayi itu . tapi dia tidak akan takut memberi tau ayahnya , karena dia tau ayahnya dapat dipercaya menjaga rahasia besar itu

"Bayi itu Anak nyonya muda, "ujar yunho pelan membuat sang ayah membesarkan matanya . setaunya setengah tahun yang lalu nyonya masih mengidap penyakit tokso , dan sekarang sudah mempunyai anak ? belum sempat hoya bertanya, yunho sudah mulai menjelaskan secara perlaha n

"nyonya muda hamil dua bulan saat aku membawa kucing itu kepadamu , saat itu nyonya muda memohon untuk menjaga rahasia tentang dia masih ingin mempunyai bayi, dan ingin membesarkan kandungannya. Aku hanya memberikan obat vitamin vitamin ibu hamil padanya untuk menukarkan obat menggugurkan kandungan yang di beri dokter keluarga ini " ujarnya menarik napas , dia menyadari kesalahannya juga kali ini , karena mungkin salah satu faktor penyakit jantung bawaan itu karena mengonsumsi obat obat tidak dari dokter. Hoya mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan anaknya lalu mencoba fokus kembali mendengarkan cerita sang anak

"sampai kandungan itu berusia sembilan bulan , bahkan nyonya muda hamil tidak menampilkan perut yang membesar ,bahkan berat badannya hanya bertambah dua kg , kata nyonya muda ,itu seperti mendapatkan bawaan dari ibu nyonya muda saat hamil dirinya "

"dan bayi itu lahir kedunia, di panti asuhan . nyonya muda tidak ingin melahirkan dirumah sakit mengingat masih banyak mata mata dari tuan muda . … …. ….. …. … "lanjutnya mulai menceritakn sampai habis semuanya membuat ayahnya sendiri terperangah dan menggeleng terkejut . tapi dengan cepat dia mengganti raut wajahnya dengan wajah serius

"jadi memar memar di tubuh nyonya muda- mu itu akibat chanyeol ?" tanya nya hati hati , yunho menatap ayahnya tak percaya lalu menggeleng pelan . seperti tau kehidupan luar dalam dari sang majikan. Sebenarnya memang yunho lah mengetahui daekhyun lebih banyak dari sang majikan yang satunya lagi tapi , dia tetaplah asisten.

"Itu akibat hyemi, yang mengandung anak chanyeol skrg . dia terobsesi dengan chanyeol dan ingin menjatuhkan daekhyun . bahkan daekhyun selalu menolak melakukan hubungan tubuh saat badannya memar memar begitu "ujar yunho lagi akhirnya dia menjelaskan semuanya pada ayahnya , dari awal masalh sampai akhir masalah .hoya sesekali mengangguk untuk menghilangkan ketegangan nya mendengar cerita . itulah salah satu masalah yang paling rumit yang pernah dia dengar

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

Chanyeol menatap dua insan yang sedang tidur itu dengan tatapan sedih , ketika melihat infus salah satu tangan tangan mereka membuat hatinya terisis. Entah bagaimana lagi cara dia untuk mengatakan perasaanya sekarang . diraihnya tangan daekhyun yang terkena infus dan di kecupnya sekali . memohon maaf atas perilakunya saat dikolam renang tadi , meninggalkan istrinya.

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku harus mengalahkan ego ku, dan bisa bersamamu lebih lama , sayang . cepatlah sembuh "ujar chanyeol mengecup dahi daekhyun dan memeluk pelan tubuh daekhyun yang terkulai lemas.

Tiba tiba tangan kecil yang terlihat seperti tangan bayi meraba rambut hitam kecoklatan chanyeol membuatnya beranjak melepaskan pelukan dan melihat kearah bayi itu , bayi itu terbangun dengan senyum mereka di bibirnya. Chanyeol membalas senyum itu lalu mengernyitkan dahi nya , kenapa bibir bayi itu masih tetap biru ? padahal dikamar itu sudah terpasang penghangat ruangan

"chankaman, samchun akan mengambilkan jaket untukmu , agar tidak kedinginan lagi "ujarnya beranjak menuju lemari besar itu , samchun ? dia masih enggan memanggil dirinya appa , dan dia memang tidak ingin dipanggil appa oleh bayi 'pungutan ' itu sepertinya.

Seletah mendapat jaket tebalnya dia kembali menuju kasur king size itu dan meletakkan jaket itu di tubuh kecil kikwang dan mengelus pelan rambut tipis kikwang , dan sesekali mengelus pipi tirus kikwang . bayi itu tampak lbih tenang sekarang bahkan dia tidak menangis kelaparan atau apapun itu . dia sepertinya sadar bahwa eommanya sedang istirahat dan tidak boleh diganggu .

 **Fear Of Losing**

"hueekkkk" ini sudah keberapa kalinya daekhyun bolak balik kamar mandi karena merasakan mual dan pusing seketika , dia bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya , jikalau pun dia hamil itu tidak mungkin karena ini masih pasca awal melahirkan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan juga selama dia mengandung kikwang dia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya

Chanyeol yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya melihat kearah kamar mandi, bahkan sudah hampir dua jam yang lalu istrinya terus terus memuntahkan air bening dari mulutnya. Dia tau itu karena dia bukan baru terbangun hanya saja baru membangunkan diri . sedari tadi dia sudah terbangun dan menutup matanya lagi lagi hanya untuk menikmati pagi liburnya lebih lama ditempat tidur

"kau kenapa ?"tanya chanyeol saat mendapati istrinya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi , sedangkan sang istri menggeleng pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping chanyeol diatas kasur "sedikit mual , dan pusing "ujarnya .

Chanyeol menarik daekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan berakhir saling memeluk dalam posisi tidur, chanyeol mengelus pelan wambut panjang sang istri dan mengecupnya pelan lalu merapatkan pelukan mereka

"aku akan memanggil dokter Ahn , kalau begitu "

"Tidak usah , aku ingin kerumah sakit saja , sekalian membawa kikwang untuk suntik pertahanan tubuhnya , boleh yaaa"pinta daekhyun sedikit memanjakan suaranya , lalu chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum

"tentusaja boleh jika itu dirumah sakit milikku "ujarnya , hey itu sama saja ! sama saja daekhyun tidak bisa menutupi apa penyakit yang dialami sekarang , bukan berniat menutupi setidaknya jika kabar itu mengenakkan dia akan memberitahu sang suami jika tidak , dia tidak ingin memberi tau sang suami karena dia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan sang suami karena telah 'MENDAPATKAN' anak yang dia impikan itu , iya memang hyemi melahirkan tiga bulan yang lalu , dua minggu setelah tragedy kolam renang .

Karena itulah chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit untuk melihat sesekali bayi kecil itu, dan menjaga 'CALON' istrinya yang masih di rumah sakit. Bukannya dokter tidak membolehkan nya pulang, hanya saja dia yang tidak ingin pulang cepat cepat. Dia bilang lebih baik menjaga anaknya di rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Dan TENG… daekhyun seperti tidak di anggap , setelah pulang dari kerja chanyeol akan mandi dan mengambil baju untuk besok lalu kembali kerumah sakit , paginya dia sesekali pulang untuk berganti pakaian . dan hanya tinggalah daekhyun dan kikwang dimansion besar tak berpenghuni itu, dan ini , ini kali kedua nya chanyeol menyempatkan tidur bersama istri sahnya sesungguhnya setelah pasca mendapatkan anak itu.

"Aku ingin kerumah sakit 'Kimyung ' sekalianperawatan tubuh kikwang , lagi pula kau akan pergi setelah ini kan ? biarkan saja aku pergi kerumah sakit itu , aku pastikan akan menerima berapapun pengawal yang menjagaku " ujar daekhyun pasrah , dia benci di ikuti oleh pengawal pengawal itu , tetapi jika tidak dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari naungan suaminya .

"baiklah , aku akan memberikan kelonggaran sedikit , pengawal yang menjagamu lima orang saja , dan pergilah kerumah sakit manapun yang kau mau . biayanya –" ucapan chanyeol terpotong saat daekhyun yang melanjutkannya

"biayanya aku akan memakai atm yang dulu kau berikan " chanyeol tertegun , bahkan satu tahun belakangan ini dia tidak pernah mengisi ATM itu lagi, dia lupa untuk mengisi uang seharusnya untuk istrinya , dan dia berpikir , apa istrinya memerlukan uang tambahan lagi ? setidaknya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit nanti dia harus menstansfer uang untuk ATM istrinya

"uangnya kurang ?"tanya chanyeol hati hati , membuat daekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul dada chanyeol kuat , dia tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan suaminya itu . bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghabiskan uang yang berjibun di ATMnya . bahkan menyentuh angka seratus ribu dolar saja belum pernah .

"aku hanya memakainya sedikit, tidak perlu mengisi ATM itu lagi. itu bahkan bisa untuk hidupku duapuluh tahun mendatang chan. Bagaimana mungkin uang sebanyak itu kurang " gadis sederhanakan ? suaminya yang berlimpah harta dan bingung bagaimana cara menghabiskannya sedangkan istrinya malah dengan biasa saja menyimpan uang itu dan tidak pernah memakaikannya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting –menurutnya-

 **Fear Of Losing**

Dokter memasang wajah serius kepada perempuan yang dihadapannya , seperti sesuatu yang mengerikan akan disampaikannya tetapi matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat bayi yang dipelukan perempuan itu tersenyum manis

"Ehem,, baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu "deheman dokter itu untuk memulai pembicaraannya , perempuan yang didepannya menganggukkan kepala seakan mengatakan –aku-siap-mendengar-nya –

"Selamat Anda hamil , memasuki bulan ketiga, "ujar dokter itu mendesah berat . dia belum siap menyampaikan pesan iini tetapi dia juga harus sadar akan posisinya itu . daekhyun terkejut bukan main. Kenapa bisa secepat itu ?

"Putra anda pertama, mempunyai kembaran pada awalnya , tetapi kembarannya berhenti tumbuh saat memasuki minggu ke empat . membiarkan kembarannya satu lagi tumbuh dan lahir sampai sekarang . sekarang janin itu kembali berkembang , dan akhirnya menimbulkan kehamilan. Dan kembaran putra anda itu sedang tumbuh didalam rahim anda"lanjut dokter itu membuat daekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat , dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang didengar nya. Bayi yang didalam perutnya itu sangatlah baik membiarkan kakaknya lahir terlebih dahulu bukan ?

Dari penuturan dokter daekhyun akhirnya kembali mengingat cerita sang kakaknya waktu itu , dimana dia sekarang berada di posisi ibunya waktu itu . apakah dia akan meninggal juga pada akhirnya? Seperti sang ibunya ?. mendesah pelan lalu kembali menatap sang dokter

"Tentu saja ini Rawan terj—"ucapan dokter itu ketika mendapati pasiennya mengangguk lemah dan memotong perkataannya

"aku juga lahir seperti bayi didalam ini , eommaku melahirkan kakakku, lalu aku lahir dua tahun kemudian . aku tau itu sangat rawan terjadi "ujar daekhyun menahan tangisnya seraya menunjukkan bayi didalam perutnya . WELL! Dokter yang dihadapannya tak kalah terkejut mendengar penuturan dan kisah sedih dari pasiennya .

"setelah melahirkan ku , eomma meninggal"

"Kau adalah wanita kuat , kau pasti bisa memberikan suamimu itu hadiah sekaligus dua jagoan kecil bukan? Semangatlah ,, setidaknya bayimu kembali tumbuh , dan tidak mati didalam rahimmu" daekhyun mengangguk , dia harus memberi tau informasi ini pada chanyeol. Harus, bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti

"Arraseo, na khanda ,, terimakasih juga sudah memberikan antibody untuk anakku, "ujar daekhyun akhirnya menghapus air matanya dan menuju keruang administrasi , sampai akhirnya dia dikejutkan oleh pertemuan dengan sosok yang dirindukannya juga

"oppa, kenapa kau bisa berada disini ?"tanyanya ketika melihat baekhyun juga sedang membayar uang pengobatan sepertinya , baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh kearah asal suara dan senyumnya merekah sebentar

"aku sedang chek up kesehatan , kau sedang apa disini ?"tanya baekhyun ketika melihat adiknya juga berada di rumah sakit , hay! Bahkan dia dikelilingi banyak pengawal bertubuh besar dan tegap

"sedang memeriksakan dia kedokter anak "ujar daekhyun menunjuk kikwang yang masih terdiam dengan sosok dihadapannya , karena kemiripan yang kentara dengan sosok ibunya. Baekhyun memeluk adiknya pelan lalu menatap aneh kepada pengawal adiknya

"siapa bayi ini ? mereka—"

"hey , mereka menjagaku untuk kesini, kau tau aku mempunyai suami possesiv , dan juga ini anakku , "ujar daekhyun menunjukkan kikwang sekaligus mengenalkannya , tersenyum kecil melihat kikwang tertawa melihat wajah baekhyun sedang –purapura- cemberut.

"kau sudah mempunyai anak ?"tanya baekhyun dibalas anggukan senang sang adik , akhirnya mereka berbincang sedikit lebih lama sampai kikwang sudah menangis karena mengantuk , tentu saja membuat mereka kembali sadar dengan tempat mereka dan berpisah dirumah sakit itu

"kau mengantuk ? setelah eomma membayar kita langsung pulang , atau kau ingin kita ke mall dulu ?"tanya daekhyun , hening ..

"tadi itu kakak eomma, oppa ,, heum oppa eomma dan berarti itu samchunmu "daekhyun tau kikwang masih diam saat kepergian baekhyun tadi . siapa tidak bingung jika bertemu dengan mereka wajah mereka yang sama hanya beda gender, tidak terlalu mencolok sama tapi ya begitulah ..

"kami kembar sayang ,, kembar , berarti sama .. makanya kau juga sebentar lagi mempunyai kembaranmu ,, kau senang kan "ujar daekhyun dibalas senyuman kikwang .. dasar aneh suami sama istri sama saja berbicara dengan bayi , mana mungkin mereka-bayiitu- mengerti -_-

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"appa , kemana eomma ?"tanya nara saat sedang dirumah sakit , tentu saja balita kecil itu merindukan imo-eomma- kesayangannya , daekhyun . yoora hanya menemani sang anak untuk bertemu dengan imonya ke rumah sakit bukannya menemukan imo malah mendapatkan pemandangan hot adik nya dengan wanita'jalang' menurutnya.

"eomma ? Sedang keluar ,membawa kikwang katanya ingin chek up untuk adik kecil itu , sini bermain sama appa "ujar chanyeol yang masih merapikan kancing kemejanya , dan resleting celananya . tentu saja nara langsung berbalik menuju sang ayahnya meminta digendong

"Nara ingin bertemu dengan daekki eomma , daekki eomma , daekki eomma , pokoknya daekki eomma "ujarnya mulai menangis karena tidak menemukan eomma kesayangannya . akhirnya dengan berat hati yoora menelpon daekhyun dan memutuskan sambungannya setelah itu

"ingat ini masih rumah sakit, kalau mau melakukan 'itu lagi' dirumah saja , kalau daekhyun yang masuk bukan aku , habislah keluarga kecilmu itu chan "desis yoora saat mengingat awal kedatangannya yang disambut dengan adegan hot didepan matanya saat membuka pintu kamar itu. meninggalkan chanyeol yang tiba tiba membeku mendengar 'keluarga kecilmu' tadi seperti mendapat sengatan listrik

Dia juga bingung kenapa bisa sampai melakukan hubungan itu lagi dengan perempuan yang seharusnya sudah di usirnya saat mendapat yang dia inginkan . dia baru ingat ketika wanita disampingnya lah yang memulai dengan menggodanya dan membuka celana dalam yang dipakai wanita itu untuk membuat ereksi chanyeol mengeras . dan juga mengingat dia sudah lama tidak mendapat jatah batin seperti itu dari daekhyun membuatnya berinisiatif untuk membebaskan hasratnya saat ini , bersama wanita yang tidak disukainya

"noona, kau mau kemana ?"tanya chanyeol melihat yoora sudah mau keluar dari kamar VVIP itu , yoora hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu membawa suami dan anaknya keluar dari kamar yang terasa panas untuk matanya

"Ntahlah, "ujar yoora pelan lalu meninggalkan adik semata wayangnya itu. chanyeol terdiam lalu mengikuti langkahnya yang entah mau menuju kemana, setidaknya dia harus mencari udara segar sekarang juga .

Sedangkan yoora , dan taemin sudah menuju ke café bubble tea di dekat universitas yoora mengajar, saat dia menelpon daekhyun , daekhyun bilang dia hanya ingin meminum bubble tea , dan berinisiatif untuk mendatangi daekhyun guna melepas rindu walaupun kikwang selalu tidur bersamanya , tetapi dia tidak pernah melihat keadaan adik iparnya itu sama sekali

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

Daekhyun berjalan sedih menuju makam ibu dan ayahnya , yang terletak di tengah kota , dia bingung entah apa yang membuatnya bingung setidaknya karena dia tau dia memang punya orang tua –walaupun sudah meninggal – dia ingin menuju kesana , ketempat orang tuanya walaupun orang tuanya juga tidak ingin menerima kehadirannya –menurutnya-

Berhenti di salah satu foto ketika melihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya , dia ingat wajah itu, itu adalah wajah ayahnya , dan dia melirik ke makam satu lagi terdapat foto wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya , apakah itu ibunya , pikirnya

"ha—ha—llo appa , eomma , ini aku daekhyun , dan ini kikwang , park kikwang cucu kalian "ujar daekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan kikwang , dan mulai berdiri menatap satu persatu foto itu , air matanya mengalir,foto orang yang didepan nya itu adalah orang tuanya , iya orang tuanya.

"maaf aku baru datang kesini, aku baru , baru , t tau aku aku ternyata mempunyai appa dan eomma juga. Dan juga aku merindukan kalian " dia menarik napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

"oh , eomma, lihatlah cucumu ini, dia tampan kan ? dia seperti ayahnya . dan juga , aku – ak-k-kku mengalami seperti eomma, bayi kembaran kikwang tidak tumbuh didalam janinku , dan sekarang dia tumbuh, bukan kah itu bagus eomma ? aku akan mempunyai banyak anak mulai sekarang " sosok lelaki memperhatikannya dari kejauhan , airmata lelaki itu mengalir mendengar penuturan perempuan yang sedang berda di depan makam ibu dan ayahnya, dia tidak menyangka adiknya mendapatkan penyakit ibunya dengan cepat .

"selama ini , aku selalu gagal ketika tuhan memberkahi beberapa bayi di rahimku , dan mereka semua mati , tidak hanya sekali , bahkan enam kali aku selalu kehilangan kesempatan itu . dan akhirnya aku mendapat kikwang , iya kikwang aku mendapatnya saat aku hamil yang ke tujuh kali , walaupun suamiku memberontak dan tidak ingin aku mendapat kesedihan lagi , dia berusaha keras untuk membunuh kikwang waktu itu " air matanya mengalir, tidak , tidak seharusnya dia menceritakan hal sedih seperti ini . seharusnya dia membawa cerita yang menyenangkan lain kali .

"ah kenapa aku malah menangis ? na gwenchana . eomma appa, kalian harus istirahat yang tenang heum , jika merindukanku datanglah padaku , hey tentu saja bukan saat berubah wujud menjadi hantu "candanya dan membuat dirinya tertawa kecil, lelaki yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu.

"kalau begitu , aku harus pulang dulu eomma , appa , kapan kapan aku akan kesini lagi . aku mencintai kalian "ujar daekhyun lalu memberi hormat pada foto itu dan tersenyum kecil , meninggalkan tempat makan itu dan baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menuju kemakam orang tuanya , lelaki itu memang baekhyun

"halo appa eomma, apa kabar ? huhuhu aku telat lagi ya datang kesini "ujar baekhyun mulai berbicara , dan tertawa kecil sebelumnya "tadi itu adikku , daekhyun, dia sangat mirip denganku ,bukankah begitu ? aku , aku menyayanginya , aku merindukannya dan berencana untuk membawanya kembali kerumah nya sesungguhnya , rumah kita"

"mendengar beberapa cerita , dia terlalu dikekang suaminya , aku sangat kasian padanya appa, bolehkan setidaknya aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku guna melindungi tubuh ringkihnya ?"

 **Fear Of Losing**

"daekki eomma"teriakan nyaring terdengar dari mulut gadis kecil itu , membuat daekhyun yang baru saja duduk langsung terbangun lagi , tentu saja dengan kikwang yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak keluar dari tempat makam tadi. Nara memeluk kaki jenjang daekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam perut- paha daekhyun . yoora hanya menggeleng mellihat tingkah anaknya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepan daekhyun .

"sini aku akan menggendong kikwang , dia terlihat kelelahan "ujar taemin mengambil alih kikwang dan duduk ditempat samping istrinya . sedangkan nara hanya memandang daekhyun dengan tatapan rindu membuat daekhyun menggendong nara dan duduk dikursinya

"dia merindukanmu "ujar yoora menunjuk nara membuat daekhyun menaikkan alisnya dan menatap aneh kepada nara –tentu ituhanya akting- membuat nara kembali menatapnya aneh

"emang anak eomma bisa merindukan eomma ini heum ?"goda daekhyun dibalas cubitan dipipi tirusnya , nara memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat , sesekali memainkan rambut panjang daekhyun

"bubble tea chocolate satu, dan juga –"

"bubble tea mochachino dua "sambung yoora membuat sang pelayan mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka , yoora menatap aneh kepucatan daekhyun, berinsiatif menanyakannya

"kau kenapa, kata chanyeol tadi kau muntah muntah " tentu saja bukan dari chanyeol dia mendapatkan itu , dia mendapatkan informasi itu dari yunho , dimana yunho tau berita itu saat chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk kekamar untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari chanyeol untuk rapat hari ini , dan saat itu daekhyun memang terus-terusan muntah .

"huh! Tidak apa apa , aku hanya mengalami gejala orang hamil lainnya "ujar daekhyun nyaris membuat telinga yoora keluar dari tempatnya , dia tidak percaya adik iparnya lagi lagi mengandung anak adiknya .taemin memasang wajah senang sedangkan nara menatap diri sang imo bingung

"chukkae daekhhyun –ah , akhirnya kau mempunyai anak juga "ujar taemin , taemin memang tidak tau bahwa bayi yang digendongnya juga adalah anak daekhyun karena yoora lah yang bilang jangan memberi tau taemin , entah karena taemin sangat dekat dengan adiknya atau apapun , setidaknya yoora nanti juga akan memberi taunya , tapi itu nanti . pelayan tadi sudah mengantarkan beberapa pesanan mereka . yoora sudah meminum minumannya .

"hamil itu apa ?"pertanyaan ambigu dari nara membuat daekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menarik tangan nara untuk menyentuh perutnya "disini , ada adik kecil , adik nara nantinya"ujar daekhyun membuat nara spontan mencium perut datar itu , lalu memeluk daekhyun dengan erat

"adik kecil, yeay nara dapat adik kecil, kwangie kau harus bangun ,, kau tau daekhyun eomma akan memberi kita adik kecil "ujar nara berseru riang kepada kikwang yang masih tenang dalam tidur lelapnya. Daekhyun tanya tertawa kecil melihat nara yang begitu hebohnya karena senang akan memiliki adik

"kau tidak papa? Lalu bagaimana , chanyeol bagaimana ? " daekhyun hanya tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk pelan seraya menyeruput bubble tea chocolate nya "tentu saja aku harus memberitahunya untuk yang ini, kalaupun dia menyuruh menggugurkannya lagi, aku bisa apa ? ya pasti aku akan mengikuti kemauannya "

Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum kecut "sepertinya ini pembicaraan wanita wanit tua saja ,ayo nara sayang sama appa sini, kita jalan jalan dulu "ujar taemin mengerti keadaan disitu mungkin sepeerti lebih panas . menarik tangan nara yang sudah turun dari pangkuan daekhyun . mereka bertiga berlalu begitu saja

"aku akan memberi tahunya sekarang , chankkaman "ujar daekhyun mengeluarkan hp nya lalu menyentuh nomor 7 lama ,langsung tersambung dengan sang suaminya . tentu sajaa yoora langsung menarik hp itu dan mematikan sambungan , dia tau adiknya pasti masih melakukan 'itu ' dan dia masih ingin bersama adik iparnya itu lebih lama. Dalam kata lain dia tidak ingin daekhyun mengetahui hal yang bisa membuat hubungan keluarga kecil mereka hancur . bukan namanya daekhyun jika tidak keras kepala seperti ini jika dia semakin penasaran

"ada apa eonni ? aku hanya ingin menelponnya sebentar , "ujar daekhyun lalu mendekatikan hp itu ketelinganya , sambungan itu terhubung , dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat menunggu sang suami berbicara lebih dulu

"yeboseyo,"ujar chanyeol dari sebrang sana,, tentu daekhyun tau suaminya itu berada di mana. Daekhyun hanya berdehem sebentar

"ada apa " ujar chanyeol seperti sedang terengah engah , apa yang dilakukan chanyeol? Apa dia berlari ? atau apa , pikiran daekhyun mulai melayang kemana mana , dia heran dengan suaminya sendiri jelas jelas dia tau suaminya hanya akan kekantor dan kerumah sakit, atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan hyemi mengharuskannya berlari ?

"kau kenapa chan ? terengah engah ? aku hanya ingin bilang –" ujarnya terhenti ketika mendapat jawaban kenapa suaminya terengah engah , mendengar suara desahan dari sebrang sana , dia tau itu suara siapa 'chanyeol-ie kenapa berhenti euhhggh ? aku sudah hampir dipun,, euhgh,, ahghh," dan dia tau apa yang sedang lelakinya perbuat . janji chanyeol hanya melakukannya untuk mendapatkan bayi dari perempuan itu , sekarang semuanya sudah selesai dan apa yang baru saja didengarnya ? dia tidak mungkin salah dengar .

Mereka melakukan hubungan itu , air mata daekhyun lolos dari puppy eyesnya , dan hatinya sakit , entah kenapa dia seakan tidak rela jika suaminya itu diambil orang lain. Dia sudah ikhlas jikachanyeol tidak pernah menyebut dirinya 'appa ' pada anak kandungnya sendiri , tetapi untuk sekarang , hati kecilnya ingin menangis.

"mungkin lain kali saja aku mengatakannya , selamat melanjutkan aktivitas mu , anyeong"ujar daekhyun menetralkan suaranya agar tidak terlihat seperti menangis , kemudian dia mematikan sambungan itu dan menangis seraya membekap kedua mulutnya agar tangis itu tidak menganggu orang lain

Yoora mendekati yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya sendiri itu dan merengkuh nya kedalam pelukan, mengelus pelan pungung sang adik dan melontarkan kata kata penyemangat untuk sang adik

"uljima, aku tau kau kecewa dengan chanyeolku sekarang , bisakah kau bertahan dengannya sedikit lebih lama ?aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu lebih cepat, aku menyayangi mu hyun-ah "

 **Fear Of Losing**

Chanyeol pulang menuju mansion nya , setidaknya dia harus pulang terlebih dahulu takut daekhyun akan membencinya , memang sebenarnya dia mengakui dia patut di benci oleh sang istri tapi dia belum rela untuk di tinggalkan. Dia membuka pintu kamar utama , dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap, sepertinya penghuninya sudah tidur , ini baru jam sembilan , kenapa istrinya sangat cepat tertidur.

Perlahan dia masuk kekamar dan berinsiatif untuk mandi dan langsung tidur disamping daekhyun.

Selesai mandi dia hanya menggunakan boxer dan kaus kebesaran berwarna kuning , lalu mengambil tempat di atas kasur besarnya lalu duduk disamping sang istrinya , mengelus pelan wajah tirus itu dan mengecupnya

"kau kelelahan ya ? maaf aku datang terlambat , jadinya kita tidak makan malam bersama"ujar chanyeol sedih lalu memposisikan tidru menyamping untuk melihat wajah daekhyun . entah kenapa sesak dibagian dadanya membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan buliran air mata itu sekarang .

"kapan ,, kapan kau akan menikah chan ?" sontak chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar gumaman sang istri , bukankah tadi istrinya itu terlihat tidur dengan pulas ? kenapa tiba tiba bangun lalu bergumaman yang tidak jelas . tentu saja itu bukan tidak jelas , memang seharusnya dia sudah memberitahu daekhyun sekarang perihal dia yang akan menikahi hyemi dalam waktu dekat ini

"tentu saja dua tahun yang lalu kita menikah kan ?" pengalihan pembicaraan ternyata , tapi tentu membuat daekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap tepat kemanik mata hazelnut suaminya. Hey , bahkan lampu kamar itu sudah hidup semuanya, memperlihat kan sosok daekhyun yang mengerikan dengan kantong mata yang besar akibat kebanyakan menangis.

Chanyeol bangkit juga dari tidurnya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan daekhyun dan menatap kedalam manik mata daekhyun juga seperti sedang menyampaikan perasaan melalui tatapan tatapan mereka saat ini . "jangan bohong , Aku tau kau memang akan menikahinya , maka dari itu katakan tanggalnya "teriakkan histeris daekhyun dengan diiringi pecahnya tangisan keperihan itu , dia sangat tidak menyangka lelaki yang dipercayainya bisa menyembunyikan rahasia darinya.

"Maaf aku belum memberi taumu perihal itu , aku , aku mengakuinya , aku akan menikahinya dua minggu lagi " ujar chanyeol menunduk , dia bingung harus bagaimana , dia memang jelas bersalah akibatrahasia nya sekarang . reaksi daekhyun ? hanya memandangnya tidak percaya lalu mengangguk pelan dan kembali berbaring memunggungi chanyeol dan berusaha menepiskan kekesalan hatinya sekarang .

"memang kau salah untuk hal ini, baiklah kalau begitu besok aku akan menyiapkan semuanya , dua minggu itu tidak lama ,sepertinya aku harus berberes dan bersiap "ujar daekhyun lirih membuat chanyeol hanya memandangi punggung itu , daekhyun memang tidak ingin mengungkit masalah yang didengarnya di sambungan via suara tadi , tentu itu juga salah satunya karena dia tidak pernah melayani chanyeol layaknya sebagi istri .

"kau juga salah lebih mementingkan bayi PUNGUTAN itu dari padaku ,akhir akhir ini , itulah akibatnya kenapa aku ingin mempercepat pernikahan itu " bayi pungutan katanya ? hati daekhyun panas mendengar anaknya dibilang pungutan , bahkan tidak diakui oleh ayah kandung anak itu. dan itu juga salahnya karena tidak mengungkapkan semuanya

"Memang aku selalu salah dimatamu , aku akan datang di pernikahanmu nanti , sebagai tamu . itukan yang kau ingin kan , dan juga jangan pernah memanggil kikwang sebagai anak pungutan lagi , aku sudah menganggapnya anakku "ujar daekhyun yang masih bertahan memunggungi suaminya , hatinya sakit . sudah cuckup penderitaan yang dia terima tadi siang jangan menambah penderitaan itu lagi

"minggu depan kita akan ke MALL, makan disana setidaknya untuk menyambut kepulangan hyemi keluar dari rumah sakit, kau harus ikut, bukan hanya keluarga kita tetapi keluarga besar park "ujar chanyeol akhirnya merendahkan intonasi suaranya dan berbaring menatap langit langit sesekali memejamkan matanya

"aku akan ikut , memakai pakaian baby sitter kan , aku akan menyiapkan baju itu mulai besok , "

"Cih kenapa kau sekarang selalu merendahkan dirimu ? aku tidak bilang untuk memakai pakaian baby sitter kan , kenapa kau seperti merasa tidak pantas di keluarga ini bahkan kau seperti sedang berusaha merendahkan harga dirimu "ujar chanyeol pelan seraya mendengus

"karena memang aku tidak pantas tinggal dan hidup di keluarga besar kalian , iya memang harga diriku rendah bukankah pungutan itu sangat menjijikkan dimatamu, kikwang kau selalu membenci dirinya karena dia anak pungutan kan ? begitulah aku , aku juga anak pungutan dengan tidak elitnya terperangkap dengan pesona mu. Kenapa kau tidak menghinaku sekalian , seperti kau menghina kikwang "dia berusaha matian matian untuk mengeluarkan kata kata yang sudah lama dipendam nya . kata kata yang mungkin baginya tidak pernah keluar tetapi akhirnya keluar dari mulut nya . chanyeol terdiam bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya , dia menyadari kesalahannya sekarang .

"kenapa , kata katamu itu kasar sekali , membuatku sesak dan menusuk jantungku "ujar chanyeol , memegang erat bajunya , bahkan memukul sesekali dadanya , mungkin sesak didadanya membuatnya tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. air matanya mengalir deras dan tentu saja daekhyun tidak sudi melihat wajah suaminya itu

"mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita tidur di ranjang yang sama chanyeol-ssi , aku akan mengatakan hal yang ingin kubilang tadi siang " suara itu terdengar begitu dingin , chanyeol membulatkan matanya , tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud istrinya , terakhirkali tidur bersama ? apa itu mana mungkin akan menjadi hal begitu , daekhyun miliknya tentu saja daekhyun akan terus menjadi miliknya

"kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku apa yang ingin kubilang , aku akan mengatakannya dan tidak ada rahasia lagi bukan diantara kita , dan juga dengarkan ini dengan seksama karena aku akan mengatakannya sekali dan tidak ada pengulangan "

..

Hening

…

Hening

…

Hening

…..

5 menit kemudian , akhirnya daekhyun kembali membuka suaranya "Aku hamil , tiga bulan " , chanyeol benar benar kaget sekarang , apa yang didengarnya tidak bohongan kan ?dia mendengar bahwa istrinya bilang istrinya hamil kan ? dan apa ini bahkan rasa bersalah itu muncul semakin dalam . banyak yang dia bingungkan hari ini , pertama melihat sikap emosional istrinya kembali lagi , dan terakhir berita yang membuatnya dia berkutik sekali pun .

Jadi itukah sebab istrinya menelponnya saat dia dan hyemi sedang melakukan hal 'itu ' tadi siang ? chanyeol menyadari bahwa tadi waktu berbicara melalui via suara itu suara daekhyun terlihat gembira , dan tiba tiba berubah saat mendengar suara hyemi yang berbicara padanya , tentu saja dia tau bahwa istrinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyemi tadi siang . dan dia menghapus kebahagian yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka mulai sekarang dan seterusnya ? apa kah dia masih bisa di sebut suami yang baik sekarang ?

 **Fear Of Losing**

"aku pulang "ujar chanyeol kembali membuka kamarnya , sudah dua hari dia tidak pulang kemansion itu , dan dia bertekad meminta maaf dengan malam sebelum itu kepada istrinya . ini masih jam tujuh malam , bukankah seharusnya istrinya masih terbangun tapi apa yang didapatnya ? kamar ini gelap tetapi tidak ada siluet istrinya yang terbaring tidur , tidak ada , garis bawahi kata itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _ **Seperti ritual tiap malam deh kayaknya , harus ngepost beginiaaan,, ohh em geeeeee,,, naca gak sanggup masaaaaa, eh btw adakah akuun yang nicknya hampir sama nama nick naca ? itu yang tadi pagi-siang ngereview,, bedanya naca kan itu pake tulisan anggak sok ke inggrisan nah dianya itu nicknya kayak tulisan tapi yang cara bacaan dari nick naca,, eh gitu yaa? eh tau deng bingung jelasinnya**_

 _ **tapi serius naca bingung masaaa, sama review annya , naca masih polos dan gak ngerti apa maksudnya ,, eh eh eh btw kalo mau manggil naca itu panggilny bukan NAKA yaaaa, omg banyak banget masa tukang gojek manggil naca dengan sebutan naka naka begitu**_

 _ **mungkin dua kali post lagi ff ini naca off in bentar soalnya naca bingung mo lanjutin alurnya gimana ,, trus motivasi untuk lanjutin juga gak ada,, jadi yaaa begitu lahhh,, uh ah uh ahh-capek masaaaaaa libur dua minggu bingung mo ngapain , eh tau besok masuk malah jadi kek orang gila karena baru sadar kalo naca belum ngerjain PR dari guru killer -_-**_

 _ **opsss naca kan jadinya curhat, au ah gelap, kalo ff ini di of in ,, masih ada ff gak jelas lainnya kok yang bakal naca share contohnya para ff MNMA naca yang sudah terbengkalai , tapi tenang aja deh intinya naca lagi niat banget ngepost ngepost iniiii,, intinya itu ajaaaaa**_

 _ **review naca banyak banget yaaaaaa jadi terhuraaa 0.0 tapi makasih banget loh yang udah nge view ini FF ataupun hanya sekedar mampir bentar**_

 _ **naca dan chan-ah mohon pamit dan undur diri pai pai**_

 _ **salam kecup muach**_


	9. Sorry For My Mistake

Hahahah hai ketemu lagi dengan aku

Huaaa udah lama ya aku gak lanjutin ini FF kemaren maren karena aku lagi ngedown sekarang malah gak sempat buka microsoft words nya buat lanjutin,

besok kan sudah hari raya , saya Chuda ingin meminta Maaf sebesar besarnya jikalau ada tutur bahasa yang kurang pas , atau ada yang merasa marah karena baca ff ini , atau apapun itu saya hanya ingin mengucapkan kata maaf dari lubuk hati paling dalam Maap mengecewakan , kalo aku nongol nongol bukannya lanjutin cerita malah ngasih beginian , nanti aku bakal lanjut kok , tenang aja, ini gak sampe di tengah jalan kok

PCYNC


End file.
